The Start of Something New
by Culinary-Alchemist
Summary: Martha Wayne was murdered three years ago leaving her husband and son to pick up the pieces, they spend their nights out as Batman and Robin, but will things change when Dick Grayson comes into their live? Dick is not only struggling with the loss of his parents, but the ability to walk as well. How will this unique family work together? Especially now that Dick is helping them.
1. Tragedy at the Circus

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Children of all ages I present to you the aerial styling of the Flying Graysons! Watch as they fly across threw the air, with no net!"

A light shown a man, a women, with a young boy between them. All three had black hair, the youngest member of the Flying Graysons was the spitting image of the man to his left, his father. They were dressed in matching sequenced blue costumes, they raised their hands in the air and smiled to the crowed.

"Tt," Bruce mumbled and rolled his eyes from his slouched position, "Robin does that every night." he then felt a jab in the ribs from his father. "What, it's true," the boy shrugged shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Thomas leaned close to his son, "and Robin will be grounded if he saids something like that again with this many people around." he spoke in a voice that typically reserved for Batman.

The crowd gasped, causing the two Waynes to pay attention to what was going on. They watched at the family of three fell to the ground, the youngest member of the Grayson partially in the arms on his father.

"Bruce, Let's go!" Thomas jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs. In the three years since his wife's death he hardly gave his time to practice medicine, mostly because most of the past three years were not spent in none the less his medical instincts kicked and he ran down the stairs three at a time with precise skills he typical reserved for his life as a vigilante.

"I'm a doctor!" Thomas called going to the crowd of people that were forming around the family. He looked over the family, neither adult visible appeared to be breathing, but the young boy's cries for his parents proved he was alive.

"It's too late fer John an' Mary, please help Dickie!" the voice of the ring leader came.

Thomas went over to the youngest Grayson, he had to gently move the boy away from his parents so that he could examine him. First he took off the light jacket he was wearing to place the boy so that later they use it to help move him safely.

"Bruce, I need you to help me move him. Keep his head stable,"

Bruce took the order from this father easily, slipping into his nighttime role of Robin, Thomas placed his son's hands in position,

"On my count we are going to move him, one, two, three," Thomas lifted the boy while Bruce kept his head straight and the laid him on he jacket.

"No! Mom! Dad!" the boy cried trying to kick his way free, but it was a useless movement, so they he tried to fight Bruce.

"Keep him still! I don't think him turing his head, talk to him, make him face you." Thomas ordered, as he started to check over the boy. It was disconcerting that the boy's leg simply flopped when he picked him up, to the skilled doctor it meant a spinal cord injury, with a fall like the one the boy experienced it was very possible.

The young vigilante knelt down bracing the boy's neck, did didn't know what to say to the kid who just fell from forty feet in the air, a fall his parent's didn't survive.

"Hey…" Bruce said trying to get the boy's attention, as the boy still struggled to turn his head.

"No!" the younger boy tried to slap Bruce's hand away as he tried to use his arms to push himself up. "Why can't I move? Mom! Dad! I'm over here…." the boy was breathing heavily and his heart rate was elevating.

"My dad's a—was a doctor he's going help," Bruce knew he had to stop the boy from moving his upper body so that his father could check over the younger boy, "Hey…hey…I'm Bruce, what's your name?

"Dick…" his voice was becoming weaker, from pain.

"What did you call me?" The older boy demanded not registering that the boy was answering him.

"No…that-my-name…Richard…" the boy's words were slurring, and his eyes slid out of focus.

"You're doing great Dick," Thomas called, "Just stay still."

Bruce looked into the boy's face, he didn't know what to say or do, especially when the boy's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Dick!?"

"Bruce, what's going on?" Thomas called hearing his son's frantic call. He had been checking for protruding bones, and inflammation, or other visible signs of injury, as well and checking the reflexes in the child's legs.

"Dad, he's…he's…" Bruce could not find the words for what happened.

Thomas came over to join his son by the Dick's head, "He passed out from the pain." the doctor gently placed a hand on the boy's sweaty forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?" the younger Wayne looked up at his father

"In time, from my preliminary exam, there is a good chance he could never walk again." his voice was sad.

"Dr. Wayne," a voice called coming over to them.

Thomas looked up, "Captain Gordon."

"This is Dick Grayson?"

"He's unconscious, but yes." The doctor rose to his feet, "Does he have family?"

"From speaking with Mr. Haly no, all he had his parents," Captain Jim Gordon sighed sadly.

"Stand up Bruce, the ambulance is here, I'm going with him."

"I will accompany him as well. Bruce can ride with me."

The paramedics came rushing in and quickly got Dick onto the stretcher, and into the ambulance as Thomas followed, with Bruce and Jim right behind.

Thomas felt the need to be the one to take care of this boy, he didn't know why.

* * *

Bruce was sitting by Dick's bed side. The room was stark white and the lights were bright, the curtains were drawn around the bed, despite being the only patient in the room. Jim and Thomas were quietly talking, now that they knew Dick was stable. Jim still had to take Dick's statement, but because the event appeared to deliberate the Captain was also there to serve as protection for the boy, beside their talking the only other sound was Dick's heart young boy was also hooked up to oxygen mask and IV medications, to help manage the physical pain the child was in.

"I have spoken with the owner of of the circus, C.C. Haly, Dick had no other family. I spoke with him about the strong possibility of Dick's condition, and we both agree that a circus is no place for him to safely live. I have also contacted Social Services to find a place for him. Vivian Roos will be stopping by later." The Captain explained.

"The Wayne Foundation has a boys home, I will see if I can get him into there. While he is in the hospital I shall remain with him."

"How long will that be? The circus is trying to keep it's tight schedule, but they want to attend the funeral."

"I can accompany Dick to his parents funeral. Aside from his paralysis, he does not have any other physical injuries. It will be his mental status that worries me more."

Jim nodded in agreement, "that is why I though it would be best for you to speak with Miss Roos."

"I appreciate that," Thomas said.

"Mom…dad…" Dick's voice came as he started to wake up.

Thomas went over to the boy, while Jim slipped out leaving the doctor to tend to his patient.

"Dick, my name is Dr. Wayne, I'm here to help you, but first I'm sorry to tell you, your parents didn't survive the fall." He placed a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder.

Dick froze, he didn't say anything, he just looked blankly at Thomas as his eyes came into focus, he didn't want what the doctor said to be true.

"Richard did you hear me?" The doctor questioned, there was no reason the boy's hearing should been affected.

"My parents are dead…" Dick said flatly as tears fell off the side of his face. "My legs…I can't…"

Bruce reached over and put a hand on the boy's, he wanted to do something, he felt so unless just sitting there.

"Richard, the reason you cannot feel your legs is because you are paralyzed from the fall."

Dick held tightly onto Bruce's hand upon hearing the news the boy started to sob harder, and his breathing became harder, and caused his heart rate to spike. "Just breathe, easy breaths," the doctor tried to talk the boy threw the panic attack he was having.

There was a light knock at the door "Dr. Wayne, Vivian is here from Social Services." a nurse said.

"Thank you," he said to the nurse, "Bruce could you stay here with Dick?"

"Yes, sir." Bruce spoke to his father before turing his attention to Dick. "I'm sorry...my mom is dead too...she was killed three years ago…" Bruce said quietly.

"Was it an accident?" Dick asked.

"She was murdered by a mugger, my dad got shot trying to save me. He almost died…the bullet just missed his heart…"

"My dad saved me…" Dick's voice trailed, he could feel his father's arms around him.

"That's what they do, well that's what my dad told me. He also told me to keep my mom's memory alive, but it's hard."

"Because you still miss her?"

"Yeah, but what does help is thinking of happy memories."

"Like the first time a flew?" Dick said bitterly. "I can't do anything I used to!"

Bruce didn't know what to say, so instead both boys sat there saying nothing, leaving each to dwell in their own dark thoughts.

* * *

Thomas meet Vivian in the hallway. She was in her mid thirties, and stood a solid foot shorter than the doctor who stood a little over six feet tall. She had olive skin complexion, with soft brown eyes, ear length light brown hair.

"Captain Gordon said he spoke with you about placement for Dick." Thomas was hopeful that there was a decent placement for a child in Dick's situation.

"He has, I just spoke with him and unfortunately we don't have any openings in a handicap accessible location, the only option is The Frazier Center."

"That is a location for mentally ill, a child of his age does not belong there."

"It's the only city run facility that will be able to accommodate his needs."

"How is that fair to him? He lost his parents and his ability to walk in one day and you are sending him there?" Thomas found himself getting angry, why was this boy's wellbeing such a concern to him?

"The Frazier Center has exceptional doctors who can help him cope with both situations, something any other location cannot offer as easily."

"No, find a way to get him into another facility, my family has given them all enough money, I am going to speak with someone."

* * *

While Thomas was speaking with Vivian, Jim went to go visit with Dick.

"Hello Dick, I'm Captain James Gordon, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm here to help find out what happened."

"Pop Haly didn't pay the money..."

"What money?" Jim asked, not wanting to let the boy know they knew about the extortion.

"I saw a guy trying to get money from Pop, like protection money. He wouldn't pay...do you think he did something to the apparatus? We practiced on it that morning and it as fine...but when we went to fly..." Dick's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes, he closed his eyes letting the tears fall. Rather than seeing the darkness behind his eyes lids he was falling again. Desperately calling for his parents. He could feel his dad try to pull him close, but the ground was coming quick. "Nooo!" He screamed his heart felt like it was going to explode of his chest.

"Dick, Dick," Jim said, "you're safe now."

Dick opened his eyes realizing where he was once again. "Bruce?"

"I'm right here, want me to get my dad?"

"No...I don't want to bother him if he's busy...I'm okay...you're staying right?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

Thomas came back into the room, he had been calling around pulling every string he could to get Dick into a better place, but in the end there was nothing even he could do. Three hours of calling and another hour thinking of an alternative, finally brought him back to see the two boys. In actuality it was good he was not called in to see Dick, it meant he was physically doing as well and excepted in his situation.

"He fell asleep…." Bruce started when he saw his father "dad we need to find who did this to him…" thinking of ways to help him.

Thomas looked at his son, even he was becoming attached, or at the very least sympathetic to the boy. "Bruce, how would you feel if we took Dick in?" Thomas said suddenly, only half listening to his son.

"You mean, live with us at Wayne Manor?" Bruce looked from the sleeping younger boy to his father. A smile almost crossed the thirteen-year-old's lips.

"Yes," Thomas spoke without hesitation.

"What about when we are out at night?"

"Alfred can watch him, but we may eventually have to tell him."

"What the adoption facilities?" Bruce asked, he always wanted brother, but after his mother died, he never thought that would happen. Dick seemed to be a nice kid.

"They can't accommodate the wheelchair he will need. The Frazier Center is the only place—"

"That place is for crazy people! Dick is eight, and not crazy!" Bruce's voice was raising.

"Let him sleep," Thomas held a finger to his lips. "I tried to get him into the Wayne Foundation Boys home, but it's not wheelchair accessible. I offered to buy a ramp, but the building is not up to code for someone to live there in a wheelchair, The Frazer Center is the only place that meets them."

Bruce looked down at the sleeping boy, "so he'd be like my brother?"

"He'd be considered my Ward, but in a way, yes, and I will need your help to keep him safe."

"Mom would have wanted to take him in..."

Thomas gave a small smile thinking of the kindness of his late wife, "she would have."

* * *

Thomas was glad that Dick had slept for so long, he slept threw the night, and it was now the next morning. Thomas had to finishing making phone calls, so that Dick could official become his ward. It was not that the Frazer Center was a terrible place, it just that the location typical did not cater to children and Dick would have been the youngest by at twenty years. He also had to make calls so that the manor would be ready for Dick when he arrived. He spoke with his trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth, to arrange to get room ready on the ground floor and clothing for the boy.

"Hello Dick, how are you feeling?" Thomas asked seeing the boy awake and reading a comic Bruce got him. The doctor also noticed the hardly eaten breakfast next to him. Knowing the boy did not eat at all the previous night when he was with them, it worried him a waited for a reply, but none came, Dick didn't even put down the comic, "I would like you inform you of several things. We have a funeral arranged for your parents, we have it expedited and it will be the day after tomorrow so that members of the circus can attend. They can't stay much longer."

"I get why…we still have tour dates to keep." the former acrobat finally put down the comic he was reading.

"Dick, that's the other thing, you can't stay with the circus."

The boy sighed heavily, "who would want a cripple acrobat in a circus anyway. I can't pull me weigh there…I would be a burden to everyone there." He then looked up at the doctor. "Where would I go?"

"Normally a child in your situation would go to an orphanage, but I want you to come stay with Bruce and me."

"With you? Why?"

The boy deserved to know the truth, "because there are no facilities in the city to accommodate your wheelchair." Thomas gently ruffled the boy's matted hair, "this decision was Bruce and mine, we want you to stay with us."

Dick touched his left leg, "I won't be a burden?"

"Never Dick. You will never be a burden. If you want to stay with us, myself and Bruce want to help you, this is a difficult time in your life." Thomas put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The former acrobat's eyes filled with tears, he used his arm to wipe away the tears.

* * *

"I have one of Bruce's old suits you can wear to the funeral." Dick didn't say anything, so Thomas kept talking, "Sit up, I will help you get changed."

Dr. Wayne helped Dick slip on the suit pants, this task was easy since the boy was in a hospital gown. Dick buttoned the too big shirt as Thomas was putting Dick's socks and shoes on for him.

"Put your arms around my neck, I'm going to pick you up, but you will need to learn to do this on your own," Thomas slipped one arm under Dick's knees and the other behind the boy's back then lifted the undersized boy from the bed and placed him into the wheelchair. Dick was five years younger than Bruce, but due to the younger boy's size he looked even younger.

Thomas reached into the bag he brought with the clothes and pulled out a black tie, he turned up the shirt collar, buttoned the top button Dick failed to fasten and draped the untied tie around the boy's neck. The man expertly adjusted to the tie before he started to tie it, he folded the collar down and fastened the two buttons on points. "Looks good on you. It's just a little big, but I'm sure you will grow into it."

"Thomas…" Dick spoke softly fiddling with his hands in his lap. "Thank you…for helping me…"

"Anytime," the doctor said with a soft smile.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I love playing with twists, and after seeing the cover to Batman #22 my mind started wondering and came up with idea. This** **chapter is laying just laying the ground work. We will see Thomas as Batman and Bruce as Robin coming up.**

 **I am imagine Thomas as being Batman, just how Bruce is. Bruce will be Robin much like Damian.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this crazy idea of mine if you did fav/review/watch!**

 **I have new cover image thanks to the very talented CrisLli (Cristina37 on dA) She is one of my friends over on Batman Writers Unite on Facebook, come check us out!**


	2. The Secret at Wayne Manor

It had been one short week since Dick Grayson came to live at Wayne Manor, during that week, Thomas went out even night as Batman, except the first, that night he did some more research into the deaths of Mary and John Grayson.

Thomas kept Bruce home from being Robin just incase. He did not want to leave everything up to Alfred if something happened during the night, but tonight was the first night that Robin was going out on patrol with Batman.

-One week ago-

Dick, Bruce and Thomas were the only ones left at the double grave site of John and Mary Grayson. Thomas stood with a hand on the youngest Grayson who was now finding that he cried all the tears that he had.

Thomas looked down and the grave, and then gave the Graysons a silent message, ' _John, Mary, I know you don't know me, nor I you, but I promise you this; I will do what ever I can to keep your son safe. I vow to raise him as if he were my own son.'_

Bruce leaned against a tree not to far from his father and the boy who was going to his his ward. The teen's arms and were crossed and he was looking off into the distance, unable to face the pair, it was like an out of body experience looking at himself and his father the day of own mother's funeral.

"I'm ready…I guess…" Dick mumbled, even though he wasn't, he knew he had to go to his new home eventually.

"Alright, let's go home," Thomas pushed the boy's wheelchair over the bumpy grass to the black car the was waiting for them. The billionaire drove, wanting his butler to be at the manor making sure last minute preparations were made.

Bruce joined his father and Dick at the car. He opened the door and slipped into the car while his father helped Dick, who was still struggling with the using a wheelchair into the car. In other situations the boy would have had to spend more time in the hospital, but when man taking you was a skilled doctor, things tended to change.

The car ride was silent the entire way to Wayne Manor, both boys gazed blankly out their windows, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Dick looked up at the large mansion in front of him. He'd never seen any home this large. The manor was brick and covered in ivy. There was a ramp in place covering part of the long steps that lead up to the front door. There was a balding gray haired man with a mustache and wearing a tuxedo and white gloves waiting for them.

When the two Wayne and the lone Grayson arrived at the door the man opened the door for them. Thomas pushed the boy inside, while Bruce followed behind hold a faded blue duffle bag with 'Dick Grayson' stitched into in in white.

They entered a lavishly decorated foyer. There were so many decorations, pictures, vases, and accessories. Dick figured that the large vase to his left probably cost more money that circus was worth.

"Alfred, this is the boy I was telling you about, Richard Grayson." Thomas then looked to Dick. "Dick this is our family butler, his name is Alfred Pennyworth, anything you need feel free to ask him."

"Pleasure to meet you Master Richard, welcome to Wayne Manor" Alfred smiled and greeted him with a British accent, and a slight bow.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Dick bowed his head and mostly spoke to the floor.

"Alfred set a room up for you here, as well as gotten you some clothing, but you can pick out some of your own as well. We just wanted to get you started.

"Thank you," Dick whispered, "I'm sure what you have is fine."

"Alfred, this is Dick's," Bruce handed the butler the bag and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Why, thank you Master Bruce." Alfred took the bag and hung it from his arm.

"Dad, I'm going to my room," Bruce called over his shoulder.

"Okay son," Thomas knew despite not know Dick's parents today brought up bitter memories for Bruce, and he needed time to be alone.

"I shall call you for dinner Master Bruce," Alfred told the teen.

"Come on Dick, let's go see your room." Thomas gave the boy a small smile.

* * *

Thomas was down in the Batcave with Bruce. The sat down in his chair, sands his costume, in front of the Batcomputer, he was disappointed that he was not going out, but he understood why. He hoped he would not be held back from being Robin much longer.

"When are we going to tell Dick, about this? About us?" The younger Wanye looked over the files his father has up.

"When the time is right. Now is not the time, he lost his parents, the ability to walk, and now living in a new home all in a short span of time. I don't want to put too much pressure and stress on him."

"Won't it be good for him to know that we are out looking for who did this to his parents?"

"It could put him in fear of potentially losing us as well. You have to remember he just lost parents, we are his family now—for now. This is our crusade, I don't want to bring him into this."

"What if after we tell him he wants to join us?"

"I am not bring him out in the field, he cannot defend himself. If he could defend himself that would be a completely different story. While I do not want to limit him from do anything, there are somethings he cannot physically do. You do not tell him about this with out my permission."

Bruce sighed, "yeah okay, but—"

"I mean it, Bruce."

-Today-

Since moving into Wayne Manor, late every night Dick would hear sounds and movement from down the wall, but today Dick heard more commotion than usual, he could hear the distinct sound of someone running and then a door being opened, but after that nothing. Beside Alfred he was the only one with a bedroom on the ground floor.

"Alfred?" Dick called loudly, usually the sound didn't freak him out this much. Something felt wrong, it never took Alfred this long to appear at his door, while a smile on his face no matter what time he woke up in the middle of the night scared.

Clumsily the boy scooted himself to the side of his bed and lower himself into the wheelchair. He rolled to the door, his floor was all hardwood and had no obstacles. He had a side table on the side of the bed opposite the door, with a desk in the wall across from the foot of his bed. He had a walk in closet, or as he called it, his roll in closet. It was filled with more clothing than Dick ever had in his life.

"Alfred?" he called again, rolling down the hallway. He noticed a light on in Thomas's study. "Thomas?" he knocked on the door, it opened, he pushed the door in and then went in himself. "Hello?" He looked around the room, it was large and spacious, there was a oak desk in front of the window, but the view was not being used because the chair and desk were facing the door, though there was two chairs facing the desk. In addition a grandfather clock stood next to a fire place. Around there room were end tables, filled with decorations and even some awards. The room was very tidy and organized, mostly likely because of Alfred.

* * *

"Alfred! Batman! Dick is dad's study!" Bruce shouted hearing alarm going off signaling someone entered the room, before any one could stop him Robin ran off.

"Damnit! Robin come back!" Thomas said trying to sit up shouting after him, he had the horrible feeling that his son was about to do something very dumb.

"Master Thomas, I must insist you stop moving, I need to remove the bullet." Alfred forced the younger man down.

"Alfred…Dick's not ready to know…" He groaned.

"And you sir, have a bullet lodge into your left shoulder and will bleed out if you chase down Master Bruce, or I stop. I would also like to point out what would Master Richard think if you appear to him in this state?"

Thomas let out a heavy sigh, Alfred was right, as always.

Even if he had changed into his civilian clothes, Dick would still question why he appeared from behind a grandfather clock. Bruce ran up the stairs and when he reached the top landing he pressed the button that allowed the grandfather clock to move, it slid open.

Dick saw the clock move, he rolled backwards, but hit the wall. He reached around to find something to use to defend himself, he pulled a pointed crystal award off the side table, he could barely reach it. He held it tightly in his hand, his eyes not moving off the clock. A figure silently slipped out. Dick looked at the brightly colored figured in front of him.

"Get away! I don't have anything!" the young boy called out.

"Dick, it's me!" Bruce called pulling his mask from his face once he saw the petrified look on the younger boy's face.

Dick was breathing heavily still holding the makeshift weapon in his hand. "B-Bruce? Y-you're…." Dick was trying to think of the name he's heard about on the news.

"Robin," Bruce, forgot that Dick was new to Gotham and just learning about the city's protectors.

"So you're dad…he's Batman?" Dick was impressed, he seemed to calm down.

"Yeah, he is," this was the first time Bruce ever told anyone about his night life, "we're down stairs… but I'd have to carry you down…if you want to come."

"Like a lair?"

"Yeah, like in the comics you read, come on." Bruce crouched down in front of Dick's wheelchair so the younger boy no longer giving him a choice. Dick wrapped his arms hesitantly around the older boy's neck, once that was done Bruce stood up and wrapped his own arms around Dick's legs so he could support them while he carried him.

"Don't drop me," Dick whispered holding on tighter. He trusted Bruce, he didn't know why he was nervous, maybe it could because he didn't know Robin.

Bruce scoffed, "you weigh nothing. I've lifted weights more than you," as he carried his surrogate brother across the room to the clock.

"You don't have to take me…"

"It will be okay," Once behind the clock the pair was in a wide open space where long stair case. It was dimly lit, so Dick strained to see everything, "welcome to the BatCave." Robin said as he slowly made his way down the many steps. "My dad got hurt-"

"What? No!" Dick went from calm to frantic quickly.

Bruce struggled to keep the younger boy on his back. "Dick, stop or I will drop you!

Dick gasped, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching them.

"Robin!" Batman said sharply, then he changed his voice to speak with the younger boy, "Dick, it's okay, It's me, Thomas," he placed a hand on the young boy's head, "I'm okay, I'm right here." Batman took the boy of Robin's back and held him close to his chest. "Bruce, stay down here. I am taking Dick back up stairs."

"Yes, sir," Bruce slipped past his father, not meeting Batman in the eyes.

Thomas could feel the boy shaking in his arms as he carried the boy back to the study. When he got into his study he saw the boy's wheelchair against the wall and the crystal award lying on it's side on the table next to the chair. Thomas leaned over to set the boy down into his wheelchair.

"No! Don't let go!" Dick clung tightly onto the cape. Any calm or rational though that was previously in Dick's head flew our the window.

Thomas gave a inward sigh, this was exactly why he knew it was too soon to tell Dick. The poor boy had been hardly sleeping since coming to live here, and when he did manage to sleep, he would wake up from a nightmare. "I won't leave you, but I want to put you down, I want to talk to you."

Dick nodded reluctantly as the billionaire place him into the wheel chair and placed a hand on the boy's smaller one. He knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

The former acrobat broke down crying, he was looking down at his shaking hands.

Thomas put his other hand under Dick's chin, and lifted it up to look make him look him in the eye "Dick I want you to listen to me. I know you are scared—"

"I'm-I'm…b-bad l-luck…and a burden…" His breathing got heavier, and un even, his heart rate was accelerated "are you *hic* g-going to…die?"

"Dick, I need you to listen to me." he repeated trying to get the scared boy to listen, "first I want you to calm down, nice easy breaths." Thomas waited for the boy to calm down, even if it was slightly. "It's okay to be scared, I was scared when I first started as Batman, and then I used the fear to fuel me. We were you scared when you first started on the trapeze?" Dick gave a slight nod. "But your did it anyway, and when you fell you go back up."

"My dad said we fall so that we can learn…" Dick sniffled.

"Smart man," Thomas smiled, "and it's hard to lose someone you love, especially your parents, while I could never image how you are feeling, I will tell you what I told Bruce after his mother died. Don't be too brave to cry, but that doesn't mean you should always be sad, remember the happier times, and know they will always be here," Thomas dropped his hand from Dick's chin to point to the child's chest where his heart was. "I can't promise you I won't die, that a promise no one can keep, and I know you know that all to well, but what I can promise you is that as long as I still breathe I will make sure you are safe, I will be your net. One last thing, in no way are you bad luck or a burden to me, or to anyone. I want you to always remember this, I knew your story before I took you in, and I still chose to take you in."

"I still miss them…"

"I know. But you're not alone. I am here for you, as is Bruce, and yes even Alfred. Well want to help you heal."

Dick leaned forward to put his arms around Thomas's neck, who pulled the boy into a fierce hug.

* * *

By the time Thomas got Dick settled, back into bed it was late, or early really. He went back to the Batcave to find Bruce sleeping at the desk with a cup of hot chocolate next to him. Alfred, on the other hand was awake and sitting in the other chair sipping on tea.

"How is Master Richard?" Alfred asked seeing the strained look on Thomas's face.

"Afraid and confused," Thomas sighed, "he's got a long road ahead of him. Coping with the grief of losing both parents, and in the same day losing the ability to walk, he's an acrobat, born to fly. I've been over his x-rays, MRIs, CT scans, and it's possible he can walk again, tomorrow after I stop in at the office I am going to meet a another colleague to review his condition, but it's not going to be easy." Thomas exhaled.

"When in life is anything ever easy sir?" Alfred said sadly as stood to leave the lair.

"Never," Thomas ran his hand over his head and walked over to his son to wake him up. "Bruce," he said gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

The teen moaned and buried his face into arms before blinking, then lifting his head. "Dad…"

"Get washed up and to bed." his voice firm, he was tired from the night out in Gotham, getting injured, and then having to deal with the situation with Dick everything was starting to drain him more than he expected.

"I'm sorry…" Bruce told his father

"Bruce…this was why—"

" When I went up there the look on his face…It was one of the looks we see right before we save someone."

"Bruce, while you heart may have been in then right place your head wasn't. There are reasons I wanted to wait to tell Dick, I told you he's not in the right place. You need to learn to read situations better. He's a scared little boy who lost his parents. How do you think he feels right know know the two people who took him in go out every night and fight crime?"

Bruce lowered his head, his father was right, again.

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe this could be good. Tomorrow I am going to speak with Lucious Fox about having a way for Dick to get down here installed. Do not take him down until I tell you, and I mean it."

"Yes sir," Robin said turning around, thinking he could have gotten a way with this.

"And Robin is grounded, two days." Batman called once his son started to climb the stairs.

"And Bruce?"

"He's free, but I do need his help tomorrow. I need to go to both the office and the hospital, I would like you to help keep an eye on Dick while I'm gone. It's his first day of lessons with Alfred, so make sure you keep an eye on Alfred too." Thomas gave his son a half smile.

"Yes, I think week is long enough break. Dick's can't be the only one learning something new."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Everything is starting to fall into place...slowly...**

 **Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, reviewed, and read the last chapter!**


	3. Music of Wayne Manor

Dick was exploring the manor, there was an elevator that he could use to go to the upper levels of the manor, but it was mostly bedrooms, leaving the downstairs to be the majority of the living area. The library had more books than he had ever scene in his life, but considering he only owned a few books in his life, it was not saying much. Some of the books weren't even in English, it made the young boy wonder wonder if Bruce, Thomas, or even Alfred knew another language, but right now Bruce was in the library and Dick did not want to bother him.

The former acrobat rolled into a room, it was rather large, with hardwood floors, with the only exception was under the piano, but the room's set up was very intimate. There were two large windows with drapes that reached the floor, they were gold in color, with a subtle scrolling stitched into it. In front of each window was two red velvet low back chairs, each with short a round table between them. The marble fireplace to Dick's right, and judging by how clean it was, it hadn't been used in a long time. In front of the fire place was two winged back armchairs that matched the ones under the window, a dark wooden small oval shaped table was between them, with a crystal vase with live flowers in it. Across from the fireplace on the other side of the space was a shinny black grand piano. The seat, that matched was pushed out of the way under the piano.

Dick reached forward and pressed a key, and the note played, then he lifted his finger and pressed another, and then another. He knew he was not playing anything great, he never saw a piano like this before and he was curious about the large instrument.

* * *

Bruce was sitting on the floor of the library with his back against one of the many book cases, his left leg was bent while his right leg was out straight. On his right was a stack of six books, in his hand he held on old book that was written entirely in French, this book was an assignment to him from Alfred to read, he had read it before in English, but now that he was fluent in French the butler turned tutor wanted him to compare the English version to the original French.

He flipped the page, and when he did, he he could hear a piano key being hit, the teen stopped reading. It had been a long time since the piano had been played, yet it was still perfectly in tune. Another note was hit. Bruce dropped the book and stood up. He felt his heart racing, he didn't know why, it was just piano keys being played.

Bruce quickly made his way to the all to familiar room that held the piano, just like the piano this particular room had not been used in just as long. When he got closer the room he saw Dick in front of the piano tapping random keys. Bruce stayed hidden as he watched Dick play.

The teen was able to identify each key as Dick hit them; middle C, D, Middle C, B, A, A, B. He could tell it was random and the younger boy playing around with the piano.

"Do you play?" Bruce asked slowly entering the room, causing the younger boy to become startled.

Dick's hand to crash down on the keyboard as the younger boy turned his head to look, "Bruce! You're so quiet…"

Bruce smiled a little, "it's all the Robin training. I'm sorry I startled you. Do you play?" The teen repeats his original question.

"No, never got a chance. I can play the harmonica a little, do you play?" Dick turned the question back on him.

Bruce hesitated before he answered the question, he should have known that Dick would have turned the question back around on him, "Yes, I can." he sighed slightly walking closer to the piano. He was tempted to lie to Dick about knowing, but it wasn't the boy's fault he quit the instrument. Bruce ran his finger on the edge of the piano looking at the over two hundred high-carbon steel piano strings.

Dick rolled back so that the other boy could take a seat at the instrument. Bruce pulled the seat out, he had to raise the seat up, as it was down too low, never moved from the last time he played.

Bruce closed his eyes, his hands hovered above the keys for a few moments, then he took deep breath and brought his finger down onto the smooth keys and started to play. It was as if no time had passes since last playing, his fingers still remembered every key, his once racing heart calmed. To the teen it felt like just the piano and himself.

The music was beautiful, and nothing like Dick ever heard before, never would he had though the son of Batman was a talented musician.

* * *

Thomas looked at his golden watch on his left wrist, he needed to leave soon to make his meeting at Wayne Enterprise. His hand was on the door nob, he was about to turn the nob, he stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of Bruce playing the piano. Thomas removed his hand from the door nob and stepped away from the entryway and headed to where Bruce was playing the piano.

When the billionaire arrive closer to the hallway where the room was off he was meet by Alfred. The two men looked into the room to see Bruce sitting at the piano, both men felt a sense of melancholy as the watch him play.

"I never thought I would hear him play after Martha died," Thomas looked at his son playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. The billionaire closed his eyes, he could almost see his wife sitting by the piano watching Bruce play. How she loved hearing her only child play, it meant the world to her.

"I have missed the music in the manor. I always have enjoyed hearing Master Bruce play, and it is nice to hear his play once again." Alfred mused.

No more words were spoken by either man as they continued to listen to the sound that and alluded the manor for the past three years.

* * *

There was a moment of silence that followed the last note, before Dick broke it by giving Bruce quick clap. "Wow! You play really good!"

"Thanks," Bruce smiled, "it's been so long" he whispered the last part, "Do you want to learn?" the teen tried to stop himself, but the words left his mouth, what was he thinking?

"Uh…okay…" Dick nodded, "I'll try."

"Come, on join me," Bruce patted the spot on the bench to his left.

Dick rolled closer to the bench and transferred himself to the bench and slide a little closer to Bruce.

"There are multiple scales on the keyboard, so technically we can play this any where on the keyboard, but we will stay here in the middle. Since this is your first time I will show you can easy five finger song, but we can play together, you can play these two keys," Bruce pointed out a pair of keys and Dick held and index finger over each. "Use your right index and middle finger," Bruce explained. The younger boy nodded and did as he was told while Bruce got his left hand into place. "Ready?"

* * *

Thomas and Alfred listened in as Bruce gave Dick a little piano lesson. The younger boy was only assigned two keys, and as Bruce played the remaining three keys he instructed Dick when to strike his. As the younger boy got used to the repeating song he didn't need as much prompting as they continued. A small crossed the younger boy's face, one even crossed Bruce's as well.

Thomas felt a smile cross his own face, that was the first time he had seen Dick smile since arriving here at the manor, and the first natural smile he had seen from Bruce in a long time.

Both men made sure to slip away before either boy noticed they were being watched.

* * *

"That was fun!" Dick smiled wider, his blue eyes light up.

"We can do it again, it will be fun teaching you." The teen smiled, but then sighed as he thought of the memories attached to playing the piano, "learning the piano is one of my earliest memories I have of my mother. She taught me my beginner skills, then my parents hired a piano teacher for me. My mom would have me perform at parties all the time…she was always so happy to show off my skills." Bruce sniffled a little and cleared his throat.

Hearing Bruce bring up this memory with his mother caused Dick to share one of his own. "Being on the trapeze with my parents is one my earliest memories. I was on the trapeze when I was really young, with my dad, I was holding on and he was holding me with one hand. My mom came in and yelled at my dad to get me down from there, so he held onto me tightly with both arms and let go. I laughed the whole time and we landed in the net. I don't remember it all very well, but my mom and dad told me this story so many times…I remember the feeling of being up there with my dad, and laughing."

Bruce ruffled up Dick's hair, "Stop!" Dick laughed as he tried to push Bruce way, but the teen pulled the former acrobat into a playful head lock and messed the boy's hair up even more. "No fair! You're Robin!"

Bruce laughed and let Dick go, "Let's go, Alfred is waiting for us. Time for school."

* * *

Thomas pulled up to the tallest building in all of Gotham. Wayne Tower, was the the home of Wayne Enterprise, one of the largest producers of technology in the country, and possibly the world.

Thomas accepted his fate of running a multi billion dollar corporation long ago, but it never stopped him from becoming a doctor, a discussion his father did not approve of, but in the end the billionaire doctor was able to prove he could do both, and now he was even Batman on top of it.

Although since the death of his wife, and starting his quest to become the protector of Gotham in form of Batman. He found himself staking a step back as both a freelance doctor and the CEO of Wayne Enterprise. For the latter he entrusted the business in the hands of the man who had helped him out greatly since taking over for this father. This man was Lucius Fox, he was average height with hardly any there black hair and dark skin, with chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a white button down down shirt, with black pants, suspenders, and a bow tie, he wore no suit coat.

The CEO meet Lucius in his office. The room was small and filled the filling cabinets, and there were paper covering the large desk, the man was after all in charge of the research and development department.

"Hello Lucius, how are you today?" Thomas greeted.

"I am well," the man stood up from his place at his desk and meet his boss. The two exchanged hand shakes. "How is the boy you've taken in, Richard is it?" both men had spoken much since the Waynes took the boy in, but the conversations never got personal.

"Dick is doing as well as can be expected, though we do have a slight problem. Well, not so much a problem, but a situation I was not expecting to deal with until later. Once we were more prepared."

"I see sir, let us go to the development floor." Lucius nodded understanding that Thomas was not here for official Enterprise business.

He lead the way to the main development floor level and then behind and then to an door that require key card access, only two keycards worked on this door and they were both standing at the door. Thomas and Lucius went down to the sub level of the development floor.

"I've had some new things to show you any ways," Lucius walked over to the large desk that was filled with parts, bat shaped items, and even more blue prints.

Thomas sighed, "Dick knows, I was hoping to tell him after everything was ready. We need to find away to install a lift for him so he can get down into the cave without being carried down the stairs." expanding on his cryptic explanation he spoke before.

"Oh that's no problem," Lucius nodded going over to the computer to pull up the schematics to the Bat Cave. "We should put a barrier up on the top landing, for safely measures. I will start on a system right away. There is nothing temporary was can do because it's too far down for a ramp." He was talking more to himself than Thomas at this point.

"I understand, I just don't want him to be excluded, now that he knows. I know he already having trouble adjusting to his new life."

"I am not surprised, but he is lucky to have Bruce and yourself to aid him. Now, if I remember correctly there are a couple of steps down, now that will be easy to install a small ramp. Perhaps I can stop by later today or tomorrow to see if in person, as it has been a long time since I have been down there for a final assessment." Lucius closed the blueprint that was on his computer screen and turned around.

"We can go now if you are free, the boys are studying with Alfred."

"First I have some new toys to show you," Lucius smiled and held up a bat shaped weapon.

* * *

Bruce and Dick entered the kitchen. The table had two stack of books, there was such a difference between the two. One stack stack was college level course work, while the other elementary level. The only similarities the two stations shared were notebooks and pencils.

Bruce took his seat and opened the red folder that left for him by Alfred and started to look over his assignment for the day, it was a simple one, but learning came easy to Bruce, so much so his parents pulled him from Gotham Academy when he was about Dick's age because he was getting bored in class, and by being home schooled his lessons were tailored to his talent level and kept him engaged. Now at fifteen Bruce was already working on college level course work, and working to complete a degree.

Knowing Bruce could work on his own without much help, Alfred turned his focus to his new student. "Master Richard, could you tell me what your schooling was like?"

"It wasn't anything formal" Dick shrugged, "my parents taught me the basics…they did their best…" Dick lowered his head as if embarrassed.

Alfred could easily read the boy's body language. "I have no doubt in my mind, that your parents did the best they could. There is no need to worry Master Richard. We all learn at our pace, never degrade yourself, young sir. I am sure you know more than you give yourself credit for, do not fret if you do not know something, we shall teach you."

"Thank you," Dick gave Alfred a weak smile.

Alfred handed Dick a paper, and then gave the boy some space to work on the questions. Dick picked the pencil up in his left hand and started to answer the questions, they started off simple and progressively got harder.

The older man was intrigued by the way Dick worked on the assignment, rather than skipping a question he would ask how to obtain the answer to the question. If it was a math problem, he would ask how to get answer, if it was a history question he wanted to know more. The young boy really had sold his intelligence short, with more lessons, combined with boy's thirst for knowledge, the boy could prove to rival Bruce.

* * *

Thomas and Lucius entered the house through the front door because most of the work that needed to be done was to the entrance of the lair, and it would be easier to start from the top and go down.

When the two men found Bruce and Dick at the kitchen table they were playing chess. Bruce had an intense look on his face, with his arms folded across his chest, while looking down at the bored. Dick on the other hand was sitting across from him trying to holding back the smile on his face.

Bruce was trying to weigh his options on his next move, both ended with Dick winning. How did this even happen!? Dick was loosing most of the time, and then all of sudden in one move he turned his luck around.

"Tick, tock," Dick teased lightly knowing that in a formal game of chess moves were timed.

"I know! I don't want to lose _again_ …" Bruce said annoyed and crossing and re-crossing his arms.

"Oh come now Master Bruce, no need to pout you are fifteen," Alfred gave a slight smile, it was very seldom Bruce lost a game of chess even to his father.

Bruce sighed and made his move, Dick then made his soundly beating the teen.

"You play well," Bruce reached his hand over to shake Dick's hand.

"Thanks," Dick smiled.

"I bet no one could beat you at the circus."

"Haven't lost a game since I was six," Dick smiled proudly.

"Congratulations Dick, I think Bruce found a worthy chess opponent." Thomas spoke alerting the boys to his presence.

Dick rolled his chair back so that he could pivot and face his guardian. "This was—" he stopped talking when he saw Lucius behind Thomas.

"Dick, this our family friend Lucius Fox," Thomas introduced the man to his ward.

The young boy rolled over to the men, "nice to meet you," Dick accepted Lucius's outstretched hand.

"And you as well, Dick," the man smiled gently.

"Hello, Mr. Fox," Bruce joined the others.

"It is good to see you Bruce," Lucius shook Bruce's hand.

"Dick, Lucius is here to help design a lift to get you down into the Bat Cave." Thomas explained.

"Really?" Dick smiled as the men headed down the hall to Thomas's office.

"Of course, I did promise you that we would make it possible for you to gain access down into the lair. We want you to be part of our team, I just wanted the lair to be ready first. Now, we will need to make sure you have the proper turn around space." Thomas rubbed Dick's shoulder as he walked beside the boy.

"Dad, how will Dick turn the clock hands to get down?" Bruce asked as they got closer

"Huh?" Dick asked confused.

"The entrance to the Bat Cave, is behind the grandfather clock, as you know, this clock does not work. To open the door we turn the hands to 10:47, the time of Martha's death." Thomas explained.

Silence hung in the air, Dick didn't know how to reply.

In the end it was Lucius who broke the silence, "it appears that the entrance should be just wide enough for Dick's wheelchair," he walked through the entrance, "I will want to put a barrier up here, just incase. Dick, can you come over here please?"

Bruce looked over at Dick who was bitting his lip, something the teen noticed the younger boy did when he was nervous. "I'll go in first," Bruce offered stepping into the concealed entrance.

Dick slowly rolled in behind Bruce, he looked around the space. He had only seen the space for a short time, Robin and him only made it half way down the long staircase before they were meet by Batman.

"I think it will be easiest to put the lift straight across from the entrance," Luscious noted looked around, "Thomas I am going to need to go down and look around."

Thomas nodded, "Bruce, Dick, you two can head back into the manor we will be back later."

"Come on Dick, another best of three?"

Dick looked up at Bruce and smiled, "I'll only need two."

* * *

"Be good for Alfred boys, I am going out, and remember no going down into the Cave." Thomas specially looked at Bruce knowing that in order for Dick to go down into the Cave the older boy would have to carry the younger boy down. Thomas then left then room leaving the two boys.

"Yes, sir," Bruce said half heartily, with a heavy sigh.

Dick nodded signifying he heard Thomas. "You're not going?" Dick turned to Bruce.

"Not today," Bruce smiled weakly not wanting to reveal the real reason he was grounded as Robin. "It's probably going to be boring anyway."

"How can it be boring? You get to fly! The wind in your hair, feeling like a bird!" Dick spread his arms out and smiled. "Ain't nothing boring about that!" Dick sighed, "I'm going to miss it…" he bit his lip.

Bruce looked the former acrobat with pity. "You never know, perhaps one day you will fly again. My father said there is a chance—"

The younger boy sighed, "it's okay…I just need to find something new…I guess…something exciting…"

"We will find you find something, maybe once we get the elevator you can help us in the Bat Cave."

"Do what? Bruce…I can't do anything."

"You're smart, maybe you can help Alfred when he looks at the security cameras, research, tell us where the villains are, be another set of eyes. You show good strategy skills, that's very helpful when planning a mission."

"You mean like computer stuff?"

"Yeah, for a smart kid like you it will be easy for you to learn." Bruce leaned back in the chair. "We are going to need a code name for you."

"Code name for me?" Dick raised and eyebrow.

"Of course your part of the team now, we call Alfred, Agent A." Robin explained.

"Why did you pick Robin?" Dick asked trying to think of a name.

"I was inspired by Robin Hood. He was always helped people, and that's what my dad and myself are setting out to do. I always liked that book growing up too, it made sense to borrow the name."

Dick nodded still trying to rack his brain, "maybe a bird name…my mom always said I flew like a bird…I know I won't fly again…but…ya know…it could be a way of remembering."

"I understand," Bruce nodded thinking of a name. "Blue Bird? you have blue eyes."

Dick shrugged, "maybe, it doesn't have that ring to it. I know it's not meant too strike fear like Batman and Robin…I don't know…" the boy shrugged again.

"I think I have the perfect name for you! Superman told me this story about two high power spirits or Gods from Krypton, their names were Nightwing and Flamebird. If I remember correctly, their story is like phenix, death and rebirth. Like you know, part of you ended, but now you are being reborn."

"Nightwing," Dick smiled, "I like it."

"Welcome to the team, Nightwing!" Bruce declared.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Bruce's musical talent? Anything you want to see? _I would love to hear from you!_**

 **Thanks to everyone who had read/reviewed/faved/followed this fic so far! Stay tuned for more!**

 **Thanks again! See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Finding Your Place

Batman was perched atop a broken street light, his cape hanging down covering where the light would be, he was looking down at the deserted street. It was dark and eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. Batman, along with Robin and Nightwing had been tracking down a drug ring. The drug's name was Natryik. It made the user feel no pain, they felt invincible, and used it to defy the odds, and attempt feats they would not normally attempt. This dangerous drug was not only filling hospital beds, but the morgue as well, proving it could be deadly as well. Thomas found himself spending day and night working this case. During the day he was putting his medicals skills to the test as he spent many vain attempts to help the victims, then at night he was working the streets in an attempt to find the supplier of the drug.

Robin on the building across the way watching in the other direction. He held a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He was still, if anyone where to look up right now, they would not notice him.

"Talk to me Nightwing, you said this is where they were headed." Batman pressed the communicator button in his towel's ear piece.

 _"_ _They are two blocks away." Nightwing reported as he changed angles of the traffic cameras. Alfred was standing over the boy's shoulder keeping an eye on the situation as well, after all the boy was still in training._

"I have eyes on them!" Robin broke into the conversation. "They are stopping! I'm going after them now!"

 _"_ _They are distributing the drugs from their van NOW!" Nightwing's voice interwound with Robin's._

"Robin no!" Batman snapped.

"Damn, they changed their distribution location!" Batman growled.

"I already told you that!" Robin snapped back

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" Nightwing called frustrated with himself for not catching it sooner._

"Just keep you eyes on them! Robin let's go!"

"I'm already there."

* * *

"Alfred I messed up..." Dick grumbled.

"Master Richard it's okay. You are still learning, you did notice it, and at the same time as Robin I would like to point out. You need to give yourself more credit, you are only eight, and have been doing this for only about a month." Alfred placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Now buck up, you have a job to do."

* * *

Robin was the first one on scene, and when he arrived he saw a red van with peeling paint, the paint color under neath was blue, the back van windows were heavily tinted. The line of hopeful recipients was already almost two dozen people long.

Batman quickly joined Robin and jumped and pushed past the people attempting to get the drug. The Dark Knight easily made his way past the crowd and apprehended the dealer.

The Teen Wonder was trying to rip the drugs from the hands of people who had already received them.

 _A message popped up on Nightwing's screen, "Batman!" he called while still trying to keep an eye on Robin._

"What is it?" Batman asked, before slamming a dealer against the van. The man had olive tone skin, and a black bandana that concealed any hair that he had. He wore a tight black shirt, it was short sleeved, showing his hands and arms were covered in tattoos, he even had tattoos on his neck.

Robin was in over his head, people where attempting to reclaim the drug from the Teen Wonder. He knew he had to be carful since some of them could have already taken a dose. As he held off about three druggies, all of whom where well taller than himself, he watched horror as someone who took the pill before he could get to them walked into traffic. "NO!" Robin called shoving the bags that contained the pills into his utility belt.

 _Nightwing watched the street camera footage as Robin chased after the girl. "I found a message from someone's Twitter—ROBIN!"_

Sirens and blue and red lights were grew closer. "How many were distributed!" Batman demand, but hearing Nightwing's shouts caused him to turn his attention to the Teen Wonder, who was laying in the middle of the road. "Take him!" he growled shoving the dealer to the officer who had just stepped out of his squad car, as he ran to aid his side kick, forgetting that Nightwing had new information.

When Batman got to Robin the teen was already sitting up holding right arm to his chest, blood dripping down from under his dark hair, just above his right ear.

"Agent A, prepare the med bay." Batman said as he knelt down to check on Robin.

 _"Yes sir," the butler responded, before turning around to do as he was told._

"I'm okay," Robin groaned. "We need to go after them!" He tried to stand up, but wobbled instead.

"No, the police can take over. You're injured."

 _"_ _There's another location!" Nightwing called urgently._

"Where's the girl?" Robin looked around still holding his shoulder.

"Safe the paramedics are with her now. You saved her." Batman told Robin.

"Good..." Robin moaned before passing out.

"Nightwing, pass the information to the police." Batman caught his son and easily picked him up and carried him to the Batmobile.

* * *

Alfred and Dick were waiting for Batman and Robin to come back. Dick was nervously chewing on his lip, he felt that if he had better information Bruce would not have gotten injured.

"If you are hungry Master Richard I can get you a sandwich." Alfred said noting Dick's nervous behavior.

Nightwing didn't even realize he was doing it until it was pointed out, so he stopped and instead started to fiddle with his fingers.

The quiet hum of the Batmobile could be heard approaching the area it was kept. Alfred went to join Batman, while Dick stayed by the med bay, he was relieved to see Robin walking, well limping from the vehicle, he must have woken up on the ride home.

"Considering you got hit by a car, you do not look bad Master Bruce," Alfred informed the teen.

Bruce sighed, "see I knew I was fine! Just patch me up and we can go back out. Nightwing where is the second location?"

"Don't you dare tell him," Batman snapped as he pointed to Nightwing and gave him a deadly glare. "Robin you can hardly walk, your dislocated your shoulder, you have a laceration to your head, and that's just from looking at you without an examination, you would be more of a hinderance than a help, I am going to second location, alone, Dick send the information to the Batmobile."

"On it!" Dick pulled out his phone and sent the required information before going back to the computer. "the police are still on scene, they are having trouble locating the second dealer."

"Thank you," and with flourish of his cape Batman was gone.

Robin was sitting on a bed in the medical bay while Alfred stitched close the cut that was present on the side of his head.

"Finish quickly, I want to go back out to help Batman." Robin huffed.

"I am afraid that is not possible. You have a dislocated shoulder, I am sure your knee is in bad shape, I cannot condone walking on it at this time."

Bruce sighed, laid back onto the pillow while holding onto his arm, "fine— OW!" Robin snapped as Alfred lightly touched the teen's arm.

"In addition to the dislocated shoulder it appears you have broken or fractured your arm. I need to get some x-rays. You right knee is also heavily swollen, it could be sprained as well. All things considering you are lucky, sir."

"*tt*Yeah real lucky." Bruce was going to say more, but when he turned his head he could not help but to looked over at Dick, sitting in his wheelchair in front of the computer he was talking with Batman about the rest of the mission. After this incident Robin knew he would be able to join his father again, yet he still felt a twinge of jealousy that Nightwing was still helping.

"Let's get this shoulder back in place first," that was the only warning he gave before expertly setting back in place while Robin was distracted.

Bruce grunted, "Warn me next time."

"I did sir." Alfred smiled knowingly.

Bruce huffed, slipped down off the bed and went to where the small X-ray machine was located, all while still holding his arm, and limping heavily.

* * *

Batman was a now at the second distribution location, the docks. How Nightwing was even able to find this location impressed the Dark Knight. Because the docks lacked security cameras Nightwing was using the camera in Batman's cowl to see what he was seeing. The police where already there.

When Nightwing first informed them of the location he was not able to pinpoint the building, so they were now working alongside Batman looking around trying to canvas the wear houses, boats, and strange lockers that occupied the docks.

"Nightwing, have you figured out which building they are in?"

 _"_ _Should be the one right in front of you." Nightwing was looking at what Batman was seeing side by side with a map of the docks. "From the blueprints I pulled up from the city, it's one large room, there is an upper level but it's a ten foot, uh," he struggled to find the word he was looking for, "the second level in open in the center."_

Batman didn't reply, he only slowly made his way forward, he found a window that was broken and he was just about able to see inside. "You got the right location."

" _There is another door on the west side of the building."_

In the short month Nightwing had been working with them, he had become quite skilled in anticipating the needs of both Batman and Robin, some times it took a little longer than others, but Nightwing was working on his speed. The eight-year-old was quick learner, and very smart for his age. Alfred was doing an exceptional job training him.

As Batman was about to pass a heavily oxidized window a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties came crashing through the window and ran.

"Go after him!" A near by officer shouted to Batman as the nearby officers prepared to enter the wear house.

Batman turned and ran ofter the young man, but by the time he got to him the high on Natryik man jumped into Gotham harbor with out a second thought, taking off his cape the Caped Crusader jumped in behind him.

 _Nightwing found himself holding his breath as he watched the event unfold before him, he felt like he was there. He watched as the shoreline disappeared into the water, he could see Batman's gloved hands treading water as he quickly swam to the young man who was attempting to swim away. The suddenly the man tried to breathe under water, water filled his mouth, that was when Batman got him._

 _Nightwing realized he was still holding his breathe when Batman surfaced with while holding the young man who as soon as his head was above water he coughed out the salty liquid and attempted to break free. Batman brought the man to the shore where paramedics where waiting._

 _"_ _You okay?" Nightwing asked, his voice slightly breathless._

Batman listened to the little voice in his head, he forgot that Dick was viewing what he was. He was going to have to inform the boy next time to cut the feed (or he would have to do it himself) so he would not have to witness an event like this, he was not ready. "Yes, I am. Once I speak with the police I will be back. You can go offline now, but before you go, how is Robin?"

 _"_ _It was what you said, but he's okay. Agent A sent him to bed."_

"Thank you Nightwing, head to bed yourself, you have been a great help today."

* * *

Dick was swinging on the trapeze, he was high in the sky, outside in the fresh air. It was a clear, crisp day, his parents were watching him, smiling at him, from the platform.

He let go of the bar he was on and caught onto the next one. He flipped himself around so now he was sitting on the bar, using it like a swing. He smiled widely looking at his parents before flipping himself again, this time he was was holding onto the bar with this knees, he swung forward, his eyes focused on the bar, but once he released and went to take hold of the bar, it vanished. He tried to hold on any, but nothing was there.

"NO! Mom! Dad! HELP!" Dick cried out trying to reach for them, but neither one moved, their faces became blurred.

He could feeling himself falling, it felt like he was falling forever, then he could see the ground come rushing upon him, he readied himself for impact, but instead of hitting the hard floor, like he was expecting, he crash landed in water. after surfacing he breathed out a sigh of relief. He tried to stand up, but his toes just skimming the ground, despite the water being just over waist deep.

"No! Someone help!" Dick cried out as the water poured down like heavy rain. "Stop! Help!"

* * *

Thomas was woken up with a start by the sound of screaming, he could hardly hear it, so he knew it was Dick. The billionaire jumped from his bed and ran down the stairs three at a time. He felt like he had just fallen asleep, and he was right, he had only been sleeping for an hour. Once down on the main level Thomas made his way to Dick's room.

"Master Richard, it's only a dream," Thomas heard the butler talking to Dick.

When Thomas entered the room he could see Dick's bangs plastered to his forehead by sweat. He joined the butler by the sleeping boy.

"He won't wake up more me," Alfred told the younger man who just entered.

"He will," Thomas placed his hand on the child's forehead. "Dick, wake up." Thomas kept his voice gentle as well.

* * *

The water rushed to Dick's chin he took a deep breath right before the liquid covered his head, he tried to swim up, but the surface never came closer. His lungs started to hurt, he could no longer hold his breath. His body forced his mouth open in attempt to bring oxygen into them, but instead air they filled with water. Dick found himself gasping for air as he kept trying to swim.

* * *

Thomas and Alfred were alarmed when Dick started to trashing around and gasp for air. Thomas removed the pillow form under the boy's head. "Dick, you need to breathe, two in and four out, wake up kiddo." Even with his medical degree, and other training, Thomas didn't know what was going on, if it was a form of sleep apnea or a similar reason he already would have woken up or it could not even been related to the sleep, he could legitimately having difficulty breathing. "Alfred, my stethoscope in is my top desk—"

"I will get it sir," Alfred rushed out.

* * *

After struggling to to swim and breathe Dick felt his body go limp, even under water he could feel himself starting to cry as he took one last breath, he saw his parents smiling at him with their hands outstretched. He tried to reach out for them, but everything went black.

* * *

Thomas was holding Dick's hand, to show him he was there. Then the doctor felt his heart drop, when he saw the boy's chest was no longer rising and falling, he was not breathing.

"Dick!" The doctor interlocked his fingers he was getting ready to start CPR, but to his relief the boy gasped for air and his flew eyes opened, sat up and he started to cry.

"Mom…*gasp*…Dad…" Dick whimpered.

"Master Thomas," Alfred came over with the stethoscope.

"It's okay, you're safe," Thomas sat down on the edge of the bed and brought the Dick into a light hug. As the boy was still having hard time controlling his breathing, "two breaths in, four breaths out," The doctor coached.

Dick didn't fight what he was told, even though he was scared and didn't know what was going on, he trusted Thomas. Finally Dick could feel himself breathing better. "It was…so real…" he buried his face in Thomas's chest.

"It will be okay, it was only a dream, you are safe now." Thomas told him soothingly rubbing the boy's back.

"Is there anything else you need sir?" Alfred asked.

"No, thank you Alfred." Thomas put the ear pieces of the stethoscope in place so that he could listen to Dick's lungs.

The butler gave a small nod and left the room.

"I'm sorry…I'm okay…" Dick sniffled.

"Call it the doctor in me, I like to be sure. Take a deep breath in for me."

Dick did was he was told, "it was so real…"

"Dreams can be like that, but remember in the end that is what they are, dreams. They cannot harm you."

"I couldn't breathe…" his voice wavered.

"You don't have to talk about it," Thomas gave Dick a half smile seeing how upset he was getting, as well as physically hearing the boy's heart speed up.

He nodded, he didn't want to talk about it anyway, "Can you stay?"

"Of course." Thomas said not getting up from the bed.

Once the boy was asleep he slipped off to his own bed, not before checking in on Bruce, leaving Thomas to wonder if it was a wise idea allowing the boys to part of his crusade, even if Bruce agreed to it from the beginning. Was he too blinded by grief to see it was a terrible idea to bring his son along with him, and now his even younger ward? Both boys witnessed murder and death before they started on this missions, did that cloud his mind on the two boy's ability to handle situations like tonight?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! So you finally get to see Batman and Robin (with Nightwing) in action! And now they have mystery on their hands!**

 **So my lovely readers, I would love it if you drop me a review to know what you think! (or even if you have an idea! I love hearing ideas! Classically in the past I have gotten good plot ideas that turned out amazing!)**

 **I have a couple more chapters planned out, and even more ideas, so I'm going** **a way anytime soon**


	5. Midnight Ride

"Boys, come I need to speak with you." Thomas stepped into the living room where the boys were playing a video game.

Bruce paused the game and set his controller down and then took Dick's as well. The two followed Thomas to his study. "I have to go out of town tonight for a meeting with Wayne Enterprise, you boys will get a break from the night life, also we have a Wayne Foundation gathering tomorrow. Dick there is no reason to worry," Thomas added the last part predicting Dick's reaction. "it's a relatively small gathering, there will only be twenty guests."

"Can I go out?" Bruce asked quickly.

"I have to go?" Dick asked glazing over the statement about not being Nightwing that night.

"You are part of this family, yes." Thomas spoke sternly, "As I said there is no reason to worry. And Bruce, no, you stay put, that is final."

"Yes, sir." Both boys chorused.

"Now, let's go train," Thomas said walking over to the grandfather clock moving the hands to 10:47.

"Training, so that means I can go out tonight?" Bruce smiled hoping to catch his father off guard.

"I said no," Thomas spoke in a firm voice. "I have a modified regiment for you to make sure you are healing properly from your injuries, similar to Dick's physical therapy."

"I know the regiment I remember it from when I hurt my knee when we trained." Bruce slouched forward.

Since finding out about the Waynes secret life Thomas used some of his time that he spent training to work on physical therapy with Dick. When the boy was done with his physical therapy he could go work on the computers to keep watch over Gotham, in addition to attempting to solve the mystery of who is distributing the drug Natryik.

Bruce was used to pushing himself already, he would have continued to go out the night before after he got hurt if his father didn't hold him back. There were innocent lives at risk and another set of eyes on the ground could have helped. He sat in a chair, wrapped a weight around his ankle and started to slowly raise and lower his leg. This exercise served to help strengthen his knee.

Across the room Thomas was working with Dick. The bed was too high up for Dick to climb onto on his own, so Thomas lifted the boy onto it.

"Why do we keep doing this? Nothing's changed." Dick grumbled as Thomas skillfully rotated his ankle.

"It is not so much about seeing change as it is about keeping your muscles moving. Because you cannot move them on your own, this physical therapy helps to keep them moving. By keeping them moving, they will not be useless if we find a way to reverse the damage that has been done to your spine. It has only been a little over month, just give it time Dick."

"I guess. Just be positive right?" he sighed before giving up a small smile.

"Exactly." Thomas returned the smile as he continued the exercises.

Dick was used to keeping his body physically fit from a very young age, but it was hard when he could not accomplish this task completely on his own anymore, it was the one constant in his life. He was always moving around, never staying in one place long, but training and the trapeze were the one of the few constants in his life beside his parents and the rest of his circus members. That simple life he was used to was now replaced by the lavish one that had no limits.

Thomas noticed that Dick fell silent "Let's have you show off your arm muscles for me, we can go to the even bars and you can move yourself with your arms." The doctor knew the lifestyle swap was just as much of a shock to the child as losing his ability to walk, knowing this Thomas was attempting try and keep some elements of his former life in his new one.

Dick made his way to the even bars, something familiar, even if he was not using them in the way he was used to using them. He got right to the edge and pulled himself into a standing position and using solely his upper body strength he slowly moved his hands along the bars, it was strange to not flip around the bar like he was used to. He tried will his lower half of his body to move, but to nothing happened, he signed and continued down the rest of the bar before turning around. This part was a little more difficult, but he managed turn himself around and go back. This time Dick tried to tempt fate by balancing on one arm, a task he could do since he was six. He temped fate too long and his arm buckled and fell to the mat below him.

"Damn it!" Dick snapped smashing his fists down onto the mat. Thomas turned around and then went over to help. "Stop! I can do it myself!" Dick snapped flopping onto his back rather than helping himself up.

"Dick are you okay?" the billionaire was now worried.

"NO! Do I look okay? I'm a paralyzed acrobat!" Tears filled Dick's eyes.

Thomas knelt down next to Dick, placed a hand on Dick's head ruffling his messy rave hair, "come on Dick sit up, talk to me."

"No!" Dick snapped smacking Thomas's hand away. "Leave me alone… I'm a failure!" his tone of voice did not match the words he spoke.

"Okay, I will," Thomas went to get up only to have Dick grab his hand right before it got out of reach. The billionaire dropped back to his knees, "You are _not_ a failure. You only are failure if you stop trying, if you stop pushing your limits. Dick, I know so much in your life has changed in your life, but you have been adapting."

"Changing…" Dick sighed looking around, never meeting Thomas's eyes.

"Dick, there's something more, what is it?" He could tell there was something wrong.

"Do you think, my parents would still be proud of me?"

Thomas was slightly caught off guard by the question, "Of course, they would be."

"How do you know?" Dick's blue eyes were glossy from the tears that lingered.

"I may not have known your parents, but I do know the boy they raised. I am proud of him— you." he smiled warmly.

"Me too." Bruce looked over at Dick, he could not imagine losing his whole world. He remembered back to when Dick picked the name Nightwing, and he said then he wanted to fly again then as well. Now more than ever he wanted to find a way for Dick to fly again. Bruce got up and joined them. "Dick, if I have learned anything from my own mother's death, it's that things happen for a reason, and you can't change what happened. If she never died I would have become Robin. If your parents hadn't died, I'd never gotten a brother. I know it's not the same…" his voice trailed.

Dick sniffled, "brother?" he'd never heard Bruce say it out loud before.

"Brother." the older boy confirmed.

A long paused filled the air as Dick thought about the two Waynes told him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Dick sighed, he was desperately trying to look ahead, he felt that he strangely got some closure. He knew his parents would not

"Of course, but remember if and when you are ready, we are here."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I know this is random…but can I throw a batterang?" Showing off need to always keep busy and forgetting his troubles.

"Bruce, give him a tutorial please," Thomas instructed not giving a proper answer.

"I've done it before…well not with a batterang…but similar." Dick explained.

"Oh yeah? let's test your aim then, Circus Boy." Bruce gave a devilish smile.

"Better than your's, Rich Boy," Dick challenged as he pulled himself to a standing position using the bar so he could get back to his wheelchair.

"Oh really? Prove it." He handed Dick a Batterang as the boy stopped next to Bruce.

The former acrobat tested his balance then tossed it to the target, he didn't hit the bullseye, he was low but he was fairly close for his first time using this particular weapon.

"Lucky shot," Robin tossed his batterang, hitting the mark easily.

"Give me another one! I haven't done it a long time." Dick was suddenly starting to feel competitive with Bruce.

The teen snorted, as he handed Dick another, "where did you learn how to do this anyway?"

"I grew up in the circus, remember? I learned to walk on saw dust, my first word was rube, one of my babysitters was a guy from Iowa with a good eye, bad hearing…good eyes." Once again Dick missed the mark, but he was getting closer to the bullseye.

"Rube?" Bruce questioned as he tossed another weapon at the target, landing to the right of the first one he threw.

"Basically someone who doesn't work for the circus. I can read palms too, the fortune teller would watch me too." the former acrobat put his had out for another one.

"You can tell the future?" Bruce raised and eyebrow giving Dick the bat shaped object.

"Reading palms is not exactly telling the future." the boy wasn't facing the teen when he spoke as he was throwing the Batterang, this time hitting the mark, once that task was complete he turned his head to Bruce, "Give me your hand."

Bruce raised an eyebrow while looking at Dick, between the boy nailing the bull's eye on his third try and asking for his hand so the he could read his palm. "What, no."

"Give him a chance," Thomas said joining them, he had been watching them from a distance. He could see Dick's natural athletic talent, he was starting form ways the boy could use them.

"Fine," Bruce gave his left hand to Dick hesitantly.

"Right hand," Dick corrected taking the teen's hand, "the right represents your past and present life."

"So what?" the younger Wayne asked as the boy traced the lines on his palm.

"Interesting," Dick said after a long pause, for dramatic effect. "You're heart line is broken, that means you have or will experience emotional trauma. Um, your head line is deep and long, That-that means you're a clear and focused thinker. Your life line is broken, but the life doesn't mean how long you live, represents life events, so a broken line means you have experienced a sudden change in life style. Huh interesting, you have a strong fate line, not many people have one. Having one like yours means that you are strongly controlled by fate."

Bruce pulled his hand away from Dick. "How can this even be true? It's lines on a hand." He looked down at his hand he could not believe how true the reading was.

Dick smiled, he could tell by the way Bruce was looking at his hand that he agreed with the assessment.

Thomas looked at the two boys, he could see their bond was starting form, they will would make a good team. The billionaire also liked seeing Bruce acting more like a normal teen again.

Robin went to gather the weapons they used to the could have another round, this round grew to be more serious then the last. They both threw the weapon with the eyes closed, and behind their backs, the whole time Dick kept up with Bruce, even if he was a little off.

* * *

"Nightwing, wake up," Robin gently shook his brother.

"hmmm?" Nightwing mumbled.

"Come on, wake up."

Dick opened one eye and looked at Bruce dressed in his Robin costume. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, here put this on." He tossed the younger boy a sweatshirt and pants. "We are going on an adventure."

In his half sleep state Dick complied with dressing in what he was given. "I'm not the most mobile to adventure with." he looked down at what he was wearing and saw it was a black sweatshirt with blue bird design that was like the one he wore when he was a Flying Grayson. "What is this?"

"We are going out, do you want help with your socks and shoes?" Robin held up a pair on black boots with blue laces that matched the blue in the sweatshirt.

"But your dad…"

"Shh never mind that, we are going out."

"Hold on…I need you to explain this to me again. What are we doing?"

"You heard me right, we are going on an adventure and you need to look the part."

"Unless this adventure includes ramps and elevators I'm out."

"Don't worry. I got that covered, now socks and shoes," Bruce tossed them into Dick's lap.

"Bruce, it's midnight and you are dresses as Robin, on a night when you dad, _Batman_ is away. And you gave me a sweatshirt with my old logo on it."

"It's not your old logo, it's Nightwing's new one. And you have to trust me. You wouldn't have put anything on that I gave you if you weren't the least bit interested in what adventure I have planned."

"Alright fine, let's go." Dick swung his leg over the side of his bed so he could get himself into his wheelchair. "I have a feeling Batman has no clue about this."

"I've done this before and he's never noticed."

"You're crazy." Dick said as they made their way to the Bat Cave,

"And your still following me." Bruce pointed out.

"Hmph…I'm sure he knows, you know how much surveillance he has."

"Nothing I haven't bypassed before." Bruce said as they exited the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" Dick rubbed his tired eyes.

"This way to my Robin Cycle! But first, one last thing to make everything complete, here." Robin pulled something from his pocket and then went to the key pad that would allow him to open the door so they could leave.

Dick looked at what he was given, "A mask?"

"Can't have anyone knowing your secret identity. By them guessing you it can be easily traced to myself or my father, we can't risk anything." the keypad beeped, "it's ready, time to go."

"Bruce…I want to go…really I do…but…" he gestured to his wheelchair.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You still have your scanner right? To know if there is trouble?"

"Of course," Dick said mildly offended.

"Put this on," he handed Dick a helmet. "I'll have to lift you on, once we get going you need to hold on tight." Robin waited for Nightwing to nod before lifting the boy to place on the bike before getting on himself. He used his right foot to lift up the kickstand and then revved the engine.

"There's something about Gotham at night," Bruce commented as they entered the city.

"It's so big…" really looking at the city for the first time in person.

Robin was caught off guard by the comment, "Di—Nightwing…you haven't left the manor yet, have you? and video feed doesn't count."

"No…Oh is that a comic book store?" Dick asked hoping to change the subject, as they drove down the empty street.

"Yes, we can go tomorrow if you want."

"YEAH! Where are we going anyway?"

"Just some fun to get you out of the manor."

"Are you even capable of having fun?"

"Yes, I have fun all the time. Smashing in the heads of villains."

"That does sound like fun." Dick admitted.

Bruce drove around the city, he didn't really have plan. The one thing he did know what he didn't want Dick to become like his father and him, who both consumed by grief, and Dick was showing signs of wanting to take the positive steps forward.

Robin pulled up to a late night burger joint. "How do you like your burger?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry, and Alfred doesn't think burgers are a real meal."

"Is that why we never have any?" Dick asked.

"Yes, so how do you like your burgers?"

"Just how they come, that's fine…well maybe no pickles…"

"No pickles," Bruce repeated as he rode up to the speaker so he could place their order. Bruce got them each a burger, and fries and a soda. He stowed the food and drink in compartment that usually held weapons, but know what he was doing tonight he cleared out enough space to place so he could carry the food and drink.

Bruce then drove up to hill that over looked the city. Once get got there he stopped the motorcycle. He lifted Dick from the motorcycle and sat him on the grass and then got the food,

"You can see stars!" Dick smiled looking up.

"It's really nice out here," Bruce agreed, "you can see the whole city." Bruce handed Dick a burger and box of fries along with a drink.

"Being out here reminds me of a night after a show, sitting by the fire…when I was younger I would always sit on my dad's lap and I would always fall asleep. All that's missing is a fire and hot dogs. We were always hungry after the show and we cooked hot dogs on the fire. We'd make s'mores too."

"S'more?" Bruce questioned.

"You don't know what a s'more is!? Chocolate bar and marshmallow on graham cracker?"

"No, but it sounds good."

"We need to make them! You have all those fire places and you've never made s'mores, that's nuts! You should get what we need and we can make some!"

Bruce laughed seeing Dick's reaction. "We can, but the stores are closed, how about we go tomorrow after we visit the comic book store?"

"Fine, but we have to make them after dark, after you yet back from your mission tomorrow. Your dad and Alfred can have some with us!"

"We have the party, tomorrow, but we can still buy the supplies tomorrow and we can have s'mores another day."

Bruce and Dick finished their burgers and fries before heading back home. Going back home it was even more quite than when they left, that was until they came across a group a teenagers, hardly older that Bruce himself. There three boys were dressed in dark sweatshirt with the hoods pulled over their hands, on their hands were gloves and in them were varying weapons; one had a crow bar, one a bat, and the last one a simple two by four. They stood in front of an ATM.

Robin slowed down, he knew Nightwing was observant and would notice too. He stopped down the street and set the kick stand down, luckily the bike did not lean when he did this so Dick would not fall off. Before leaving he removed his helmet and pulled several batterangs from his belt and handed them to Nightwing. "Don't be afraid to use them." he whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

Dick removed his helmet as well and held his breath, he never expected this could happened, he was used to being behind the computer, not out in there field. True was dressed like he belonged out here, down to the mask, but if he got attacked he would be in trouble if he ran out of the bat snapped weapons, he would juts have to make sure he saved one, just incase.

Nightwing watched and Robin snuck up on the un suspecting teens. He tapped one on the shoulder and when he turned around he punched him in the face. This did not go over well with the other two. Robin skillfully defended himself against the two, disarming them, but that did not stop them from fighting him with their fists. When the third gained his composure he joined the fray that was when things got interesting, he still had his weapon.

Dick knew what he had to do, help Bruce by throwing a well placed batterang, right at the one the was right behind Robin, with a crow bar over his head ready to swing it down upon the teen's head. Upon getting the weapon lodged in his shoulder he staggered back and dropped the weapon. Robin knocked out the other two and raced to Robin cycle, he used a hand signal saying to call the police, Nightwing knew this signal and did what he was told, then put his helmet on as Robin joined him doing the same before speeding a way. Neither boy said anything on the way home.

They pulled into the Bat Cave they pulled off the helmets, Dick was smiling widely. "That was amazing!" He said as Bruce lifted him from the Robin Cycle and placed him in his wheelchair.

"You really do have great aim," Robin said as they headed to the elevator so they could leave the lair and head off to bed. "Great reflexes."

"I wish I could do it every night…"

"I know, I wish you could too." Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "but I want you to know, you are an important member of the team."

"I know," Dick sighed, "thank you for tonight, I finally felt normal for the first time in six weeks."

Bruce smiled weakly, he knew the feeling of life finally feeling normal, even if his situation was not the same as Dick's the feeling of trying to be normal again was similar.

Dick got into his bed, he didn't even bother taking his costume off, he just wanted a little more he didn't want the night to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I would love you hear from you guys again. I've got a lot planned, but if there is something you want to see let me know!**

 **See you next chapter! and don't forget to fav/comment/review/follow**


	6. The Secret and the Party

Bruce was sitting down in front of the computer in the Bat Cave in a button down shirt, with no tie and the top two buttons undone. On the screen was a boy with a round face, icy blue eyes behind thick rimmed black glasses that looked to big for him, he had messy black hair that could rival Dick's. He was wearing a white t-shirt. Next to him on the split screen slicked back blond haired boy and gray-blue eyes. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt that read 'S.T.A.R. Labs' in white.

"Bruce, this team was your idea, but we haven't done anything in a month." The black haired boy, Jon, Superboy. He spoke in a soft tone. He was the youngest of the three at thirteen.

"I told you, something came up. I'm the son of socialite, I have a reputation to uphold. I have have been busy with Batman here in Gotham as well." Bruce, just like his father had been tight lipped about their new situation. Neither Bruce's team, by the name of the Teen Titans, nor Thomas's colleagues with the Justice League of America, knew about Dick or Nightwing.

"You have been saying that for over a month now," the blond teen, Barry, one of two who went by the name Flash, he spoke quickly, but was mindful that his two teammates would not understand him if he spoke quicker.

"Bruce are you down here?" Dick called.

"Who's that?" Jon asked, his keen hearing picked up on the voice that he did not know.

"No one…" Bruce spoke in a hurried voice.

"I have super hearing—" Jon's sentence was cut off by the voice again.

"Your dad wants to see you…well us…" Dick continued to talk not knowing the teen was talking to a team he was not supposed to know about it. He knew would have to do down to look for the teen in the vast Bat Cave.

Barry raised an eyebrow, "so who is no one?"

Bruce could hear the elevator, it was quiet enough where even Jon would have a hard time hearing the sound over the computer. Robin jumped up and ran over to the where the elevator would let Dick out. He impatiently waited for the elevator door to open.

"Oh there you are Bruce…I'm really not—"

"I can't talk, tell me dad I will be right up." Bruce speaking quietly

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Um…okay…but please come up soon…there's a lot of people…" the younger boy was referring to the extra staff that was hired for aid in the party.

"I will. Five minutes, I promise. Just go back up stairs." Bruce smiled, waiting for Dick to move.

"If you want me to move, you need to move first, I can't turn around with you standing right in front of me," Dick pointed out.

"Oh yeah…sorry." Bruce turned around and ran back to the computer.

Dick found Bruce's behavior odd, the older boy hardly kept anything from him, or so he thought. It made the younger boy question that maybe Thomas and Bruce were keeping more from him then they were letting on.

Nightwing bit his lip, it was fun last night being out on the adventure with Robin. He had to admit, that what he decided to do next was stupid. Dick, knew first hand how skilled Bruce was and how much of an advantage he had over him if he was displeased with an action that the younger boy performed. Deciding to do it anyway, making sure he moved slowly so that his wheels could not creek, he made his way over to the computer. Once the computer came into view he could see the two unknown to him boys.

"It was no one important," Bruce said quickly sitting down again.

Dick felt hurt by the comment, but at the same time intrigued by why Bruce was not telling the two teens about him. It wasn't like he flattering himself, it's just that it was fairly public knowledge that the Waynes took him in, even if no one really knew what Dick looked like…wait was that it? Was that why Bruce was keeping Dick a secret? Then why have him come to the party…before Dick could realize it he got himself even closer to computer.

"They clearly came down into your secret lair—"

"Barry, really it's no one."

"Well, your no one is behind you." Jon pointed behind Bruce.

Hearing this Dick felt as if his heart jumped into his throat. He drew in a sharp breath and tried to roll backwards, but he felt stuck.

"Very funny, Jon." Bruce huffed not amused crossing his arms against his chest.

Hearing this is what finally made Dick's brain except the command to move.

"Black hair, blue tshirt, wheelchair. Sound familiar?" Barry questioned.

Bruce whipped around to see Dick looking petrified and moving quickly. Bruce jumped up and ran after him, easily catching up. He look a firm old on the handles on the back of Dick's wheelchair and turned him to force him to face him, placing his hands on the arm rests on Dick's chair. The younger boy brought his hands to cover his face in fear of being hit.

"I told you to go up stairs," Bruce growled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Dick chocked out, he tried to wheel himself backwards, but Bruce had a hold on him. He could not meet the older boy in the eyes.

"Why did you stay down here?" Bruce asked in a rushed hushed voice.

"I-I d-don't know…" Dick stammered.

"Just go upstairs, I will explain later." Bruce pushed Dick backwards. He did not intend to be this harsh with him, but the Justice League, nor their protégés know about Dick yet, and he did want to cause any trouble for this father, or get in trouble himself. He knew now was not the time to introduce Dick to his team.

Dick had never seen Bruce act like this before, well to him. He had seen Bruce be just as unforgiving as his father when intimidating a suspect. Without another word Dick turned himself around and made his way to the elevator, then quickly disappeared from the lair.

Bruce went back to the computer in a mood that was more seen as Robin than Bruce Wayne.

Both Jon and Barry had watched the entire scene unfold, but neither wanted to bring up what happened.

"Next week." Bruce said, "I'll speak with you later." Bruce cut off his part line to the conversation, but left the other two still able to speak with each other.

Jon adjusted his glasses, "Why do I feel like we shouldn't have seen that?"

"Because we weren't," Barry said, "give him time. That boy is clearly someone the Waynes and they want to keep from us."

Jon brought the neck of his shirt over his nose, "should I ask my dad?" he was nervous.

"And have Thomas on us as well? No. We'll keep this quiet, they will tell us in time. We should log off, just incase. Bye Jon."

* * *

Once Dick left Thomas's study he quickly made his way to his room and locked the door. He was not sure who or what he saw, all he knew was that he should not have been there and this situation could have ruined his relationship with not only Bruce, but Thomas as well and that was something that scared him. He finally felt like be belonged again, and now he ruined it.

 _"Bruce! Dick!" Thomas called, "Where are you boys?"_

 _"Right here dad!" he heard Bruce call out._

* * *

Thomas was already dresses in a black tuxedo with a black bowtie, and white shirt with black buttons. He looked slightly frazzled, or was it annoyed because he asked Dick to retrieve Bruce over ten minutes ago.

"Bruce have you seen Dick? I sent him to get ten minutes ago." Thomas checked his watch.

"No," the teen lied, "but I will go find him. He's probably in his room."

"Find him and get ready, Alfred placed both your tuxedos in your rooms. Meet me in the foyer."

Bruce nodded and continued his way to head up the stairs to get dressed himself before going to find Dick. When he entered his room he looked at the back of his door and saw the clear garment bag that held his tuxedo. He took the hanger off the hook and laid it on his bed then he unzipped the bag and started to get dressed.

* * *

Dick looked at the clear garment bag that was laid on his bed. It was obvious Alfred was mindful of the boy's situation. It was just clothes, but yet they look so foreign to him. They were well pressed and were not held together by patches and stitches. While this was a routine party for Thomas and Bruce, technically this party would be the first time Dick and he was nervous about it. He told himself it was just a show, and he was just going to put on a performance. The boy bit his lip as moved himself to the bed. He flopped on his bed, he stuck his hand under the pillow and pulled out a comic he had under it he held his arms out straight and looked at the random page he opened to.

There was a knock at his door. "Master Richard, are you in there?"

"Yes Alfred."

"Are you getting ready? Master Thomas is asking."

"Yes sir," Dick said dropping the comic on his face. Dick sighed and tucked the comic away before sitting up so he could get dressed.

"And Master Richard?"

"Yes?" Dick asked worried.

"Please no more eating the appetizers until they are officially served."

Dick's response was only a guilty smile.

"If that is you smiling young sir you know I cannot I see it."

Dick laughed, "Yes Alfred."

"Very good sir."

Dick sat up and started to get ready, he got the shirt, pants and jacket on and then looked over the oddly shaped black fabric that was to be a bow tie.

Five minutes later there was another knock at his door. "Dick? It's Bruce, are you ready?"

Dick paused for a while before responding. "How do you tie a bow tie?" He unlocked the door and glanced at Bruce before looking down at the tie in his hand.

"Can I come in? I can help."

"I guess." he mumbled.

Bruce hesitated as he followed Dick into the room, he felt guilty for yelling at him, it wasn't his fault that he came down to get him. Dick didn't know that Bruce was on call with his team.

"Give it to me, I can tie it for you." Bruce put his hand out for the piece of cloth, he then turned the collar of Dick's shirt.

"What if I say or do something wrong?" Dick asked fiddling with his fingers.

"There is nothing to worry about. All we have to do is help entertain the Baxter's daughters. Just so their parents and mingle with the other adults." Bruce told Dick as he worked on tying the younger boy's bow tie.

Dick pouted, "Fine…okay."

Bruce looked over Dick, to make sure the bow tie was straight and everything was all set. "Hmph." the teen mused looked at Dick's jacket.

"What?"

"Well typically when wearing a tuxedo or suit jacket you unbutton it when you sit down. I never thought about if you should keep your jacket unbuttoned. "

Dick moved back and forth with the jacket both unbuttoned and buttoned. "It's easier to move with is unbuttoned…" Dick mused.

"Dick I'm sorry. I swear I will tell you later…"

Before he could finish a knock came, it was once again Alfred. "Ah, there you boys are, if you would please join Master Thomas as the guests will be arriving soon."

Bruce and Dick followed Alfred to the foyer to meet with Thomas, who was completely alone, and there was no one else around. All the hired help were else where.

"Ah there you boys are, Dick are you okay?" Thomas could tell something was wrong with the boy.

"Just nervous." It was not a complete lie, but he found himself fearful of what Bruce could do to him if he said what happened, perhaps even Thomas, well Batman didn't even know Robin talked to those boys.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Thomas smiled, "now I have one last item to tell you both. This is something I am sure Bruce will be aware of. To divert too much attention, your phone will be the only one notified. Once you receive the message I need you to investigate the call, if it involves our current project I want to know right away, anything else please see if it's something the GCPD can deal with, if not get me. So that I know you want to talk me about this subject tell me that you do not feel well. The same goes if you wish to speak with Bruce if you are questioning the situation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Dick put his hand over the spot where his phone was hidden in an inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "The drug ring has been quiet, but I have tracers on social media."

"I know, this party is the last thing we need, I want to be investigating." Thomas shook his head, "but we also need to keep up appearances. Let's begin."

Bruce stood next to Dick as they were introduced to the daughters of a wealthy family from Metropolis. There was only twenty guests, and of the twenty there were only two other children under the age of eighteen. Bruce knew what this meant, he and Dick were going to have to entertain the girls during the party.

"Jeffery, Rachel, you remember my son Bruce, and my ward Richard. Bruce, Dick, I would like to introduce you to Jeffery and Rachel Baxter and their daughters Cassidy and Amelia," Thomas said introducing the boys, to the girls and their parents.

"Bruce, you have gown so much since we last saw you. You must be about sixteen by now?" Jeffery was a slim man, he wore a navy blue suit with a red tie, his eyes pale blue were behind thin gold rimmed glassed. He reached out his and to shake Bruce's

"Fifteen, and it's good to see you again as well," Bruce smiled easily returning the hand shake.

Rachel looked to Dick and smiled, "Hi sweetie how are you?" She had dark red hair with blue eyes, she wore a simple black dress with a pearl necklace.

Dick opened his mouth, but no words came out for a moment, then he smiled, "G-good, h-how are you?" he still found that he stuttered a little bit.

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Pleasure to meet you." It was Cassidy's turn with the pleasantries, she tried to make herself sound more mature than she was at only fourteen, but because of her height she looked older. Her hair was light blond, and pin straight, her pale blue eyes had flecks of green in them. She had wore a green dress the was fitted at the top and flared out slightly at the waist. She wore a pair of gold heels, that matched a small clutch purse.

"It's nice to meet you," Amelia smiled and gave a small curtsey. She had long and flaming red hair that was curled, with part of her hair pulled into a bun and pale blue eyes, that were hidden behind silver rimmed glasses. She wore a purple dress that flared out with a large poof at the waist, also at the waist was sparking black belt, and a large bow in the back, along with matching sparkly black shoes. she was the younger of the two at the age of eleven.

"Nice to meet you as well, welcome to Wayne Manor," Bruce flashed a smile to the girls showing off his perfect smile.

Dick on the other hand could only manage to say "Hello." before giving them a half smile. He then took a deep breath to give himself more composure.

Thomas lead the group to the large gathering space they were going to use. Jeffery and Rachel were directly behind him. They were followed by Amelia and Dick, the girl had her hand on the boy's shoulder. Last in the group was Bruce and Cassidy, her arm was linked with his.

Bruce and Dick stayed close to Thomas as they greeted the new arriving guests.

"Oh Thomas it's been too long. I cannot believe how much Bruce has grown too like you, but I must ask, who is the other boy? " The woman had long light brown hair that ended right over her waist. She had light brown eyes and wore a white and gold dress.

"It has, Meredith, and Bruce has grown into a fine young man." Thomas smiled, "I have taken on a ward, Richard." he quickly and efficiently answered every question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Richard, and Bruce I hope we get to hear you play the piano tonight."

"I have planned to perform just before dinner," Bruce smiled.

"Marvelous, it's not a Wayne party with out the musical talent of Bruce Wayne."

* * *

The guest have all arrived, so that meant the kids broke off from their parents. This was something they were rather happy for there was only some many times you can smile and repeats yourself even if it was not that many guests.

Amelia ran over to Dick when she got closer.

"Hello again!" She smiled brightly. "You're name's Dick right?"

Bruce who was standing behind the younger boy tried to hide his laughter. He knew Dick would rather be invisible right now, but it was clear that was not going to happen.

"Hello..yes you're Amelia right?"

"Yes, how old are you?" She tilted her head.

"Eight," Dick said, he was used to this question, even when he was in the circus no one ever believed his age because of his small frame.

"Do you want to get an appetizer with me?"

Dick glanced at Bruce first. The teen motioned for Dick to go. "Okay."

"I hope they have bruschetta!"

"I don't know if they have that, but I know they have cheese puffs. I snuck a few before Alfred shooed me away. I also snuck some wanton cup things, and I don't even know what was in them."

"Cheese puffs? They sound good!" Amelia smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Dick went ahead of her and handed her a small white plate with gold trim, then he took one for himself and placed it in his lap, then he awkwardly started navigated his way down the buffet line.

"Do you need help?" Amelia asked seeing Dick attempt to reach the plate in the back.

"Can you hand me a cheese puff."

"Of sure," she smiled smiled she reached over to pick up a couple of the lightly browned round pastry. There were flecks of green on them, parsley. They were filled with a creamy cheese mixture that was a combination of asiago, parmesan, and cheddar. Dick held his plate up so she could place the cheese puff on the plate before popping one in her mouth. "Oh! These are good!" she took more from tray on the table.

"Have you seen the wonton cup things?" Dick asked.

Amelia looked down the table, "all the way at the end! But look bruschetta, want to some?" She didn't wait for Dick to answer to put a angular piece of baguette on his plate that was topped with fresh mozzarella that was thinly cut, diced tomato and onion and drizzled with balsamic vinegar. The pair continued to talk and laugh while continuing to taste as make appetizers as they could manage.

* * *

Bruce just finished talking with his father, and he was getting ready to play the piano. He'd been playing it more recently, he forgot how much he loved playing. He stopped playing because it reminded him too much of his mom, in a bitter way, but now that changed. He realized it was a good way to keep her memory alive. Bruce was passing Cassidy when she stopped him.

"I am so glad you have a little brother," Cassidy told Bruce, "usually Amelia clings to me like glue. Is he the same way?"

"This is his first party like this, so I'm not sure, but knowing Dick most likely."

"His first?" Cassidy questioned.

"He's my father's ward. Dick's only been here for six weeks."

"Oh, still I'm glad he's here. Gives Amelia someone to bother." Cassidy shrugged it was clear that she wanted to be the least out of the four of them, and that was impressive with how much Dick wanted to hide.

Bruce, while not thrilled about the parties either, but he had grown to expect them and got used to them, but now his displease for them steamed from wanted to be out in the streets of Gotham as Robin. He made his way over to the piano and sat down. His finger hovered over the keys for a moment setting his fingers down on the ivory colored keys. Guests started to gather around to listen to him play.

Amelia and Dick snuck into a corner of the room trying to avoid the adults. He was telling her stories about the circus.

"No way! that was you?" Amelia's eyes widened she had seen the show in when they were near Metropolis.

"Yeah," Dick smiled, "with my parents."

"That's crazy…" he voice trailed hearing this and seeing him in a wheelchair lead her to think of a million more questions, but she knew better than to ask, and even if she did want to ask more questions the second song that Bruce was playing ended.

"Dinner is being served." Alfred announced as members of the wait staff came around to collect the remaining plate from the guests. Alfred made his way to meet with Dick as he knew the boy would have questions of where to sit or what to do next. "Master Richard did you save any cheese puffs for the guests?" Alfred smiled seeing the two quickly shoved the remaining cheese puffs in their mouths before their plates were taken.

Dick nodded as he still had cheese puff in his mouth, "Amelia had some." he said after he swallowed, this comment caused the girl to laugh.

"Can I sit next to you?" Amelia asked.

Dick looked to Alfred, "Of course Miss Baxter this this way."

* * *

The dinner went smoothly and all the guests left except for the Baxters who were getting ready to leave now.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Thomas, as always." Rachel smiled

"Any time Rachel." Thomas nodded. "It also helped that the girls seemed to get along nicely with Bruce and Dick."

"You are always a gracious host," Jeffery said exchanging handshakes with Thomas.

"Oh it's nothing at all." Thomas said casually.

"Bye Dick," Amelia hugged around the neck and snuck a kiss on his cheek.

The boy to turn a bright shade of pink. "B-bye..." Dick stammered.

"Oh jeez she's so embarrassing," Cassidy rolled her eyes, shook her head and followed her family out.

Bruce laughed, "and I'm pretty sure that's never happened to him before." Waving as she left, he went over and joined Dick.

"Bruce...what happened?"

The teen chuckled, "she has a crush on you."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "on me? why?"

"This falls under, it will all make scene when you are older. Trust me." Bruce laughed. He remembered feeling the same when the younger boy felt when he had girls all trying to talk to him, and even before that he was used to getting attention just because of his last name. While Dick in his own right got attention for his last name it was not the same, but soon it would be.

Bruce and Dick made their way to the living and took a seat on the couch. Bruce leaned back and folded his hands behind his head, "see it wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't." Dick admitted, "I was scared for no reason."

"My two boys." Thomas smiled sitting between the pair, "thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome," Dick smiled, "like I just told Bruce it wasn't so bad." he laid his head on Thomas's shoulder

The older Wayne wrapped and arm around Dick, "I knew you would be fine, Dickie."

"Dad…" Bruce got his father's attention, "Dick accidentally saw Jon and Barry…I didn't make any introductions…"

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little fun chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Now Dick knows there is more to Batman and Robin than he realizes.**

 **As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed/read. I love hearing what you guys think. Is there something you want to see happen? Let me know! I love getting ideas too!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **p.s. I am very excited for next chapter so stay tuned!**


	7. While Batman's Away

A shrill alarm woke Dick from his sleep. He rolled himself onto his side and grabbed his flashing phone. It was bizarre that he was getting this alert on a night where Batman was off with the Justice League. Because of this Thomas forbade Bruce from going out as Robin, that meant Dick also had the night off as Nightwing.

Dick pressed the call button, so that he could contact Bruce and see if it was an error. "Nightwing to Robin," he waited a few moments for answer, just in case. "Robin report." There was no answer, still being new at helping Batman and Robin, Nightwing was still facing a learning curve, but just get the idea to check out Bruce's GPS location, if it was any place other than Wayne Manor then he would allow himself to panic. " _Well time to start panicking!"_ Quickly as he could Dick got into his wheelchair.

"Alfie! Alfred! Wake up! Alfie!" Dick called while racing down the hallway.

The British man woke up abruptly, he knew that voice it was Dick. It was not uncommon in the near two months that the young boy had been living with them to wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, but this was a different kind of call for help.

Pounding on the door started as Dick continued to yell. "Wake up Alfie!"

"My boy, what is it?" Alfred opened the door to see Dick sitting there in his navy blue pajamas, with a frantic look on his face.

The younger boy took the butler's hand and started to pull, while using the other hand roll backwards, "comeonAlfiewehavetogoitsBruce!" Dick spoke quickly.

"Master Richard, slow down," Alfred knelt down in front of the boy, "I could not understand a word you just said." the butler looked into Dick's large blue eyes, and the older man saw was fear and panic. He was breathes heavily as if he competed in a marathon.

"I triedtocallhim but he neveranswered!" Dick only slowed down slightly.

"Breathe," Alfred prompted, after the boy did not slow down.

Dick finally took a deep breath, "Bruce's bioelectric monitor…"

"Master Bruce's? Are you sure you don't mean Master Thomas's?" Alfred trusted Dick, but what he was saying was perplexing. There should be no reason for Bruce's bioelectric monitor to be online, and when Thomas was with the Justice League he turned off his communications with his Gotham team.

"No! the GPS in Robinssuitnothere! Look!" Dick held up his cell phone that showed a flashing red dot with a black 'R', and the location was certainly not Wayne Manor.

Alfred looked at what the boy was showing him to help him better understand what Dick was saying. "Come Master Richard, we must go now," The butler was growing more worried now that he knew it was not a delusional dream. Alfred got to his feet and took his robe from the back of the door. In the short time it took the butler to complete this task Dick was already turned around and partway down the hall. The older man had to walk briskly to keep up with the speedy boy.

Dick opened the door to the Thomas's study, he didn't close the door behind him, one inside the room he used the special app on his phone that opened the entrance to the Bat Cave for him. "Ride down with me?" the boy asked as Alfred joined him joined him behind the clock.

"Yes, Master Richard I would appreciate that." Alfred, slightly winded, stepped into the lift with the boy.

Dick pressed the down button, the door closed, the lift went down. The boy could hardly wait for the glass door to open, and when it did he flew out of the elevator.

"Alfie, what do we do? I'm new at this…" Dick looked up at the butler.

Alfred was thankful that the boy calmed, even if it was only slightly. "You get his location and I will go pick him up. Send any information you have to the Batmobile. Quickly now," Alfred made his way to the black vehicle.

"He's at place labeled as Crime Alley." Dick reported to Alfred,

Alfred froze, he knew that alley well. "How's his bioelectric monitor?" Alfred asked as he pulled out of the Batcave.

"He has a low heart rate, but his breathing is steady."

"Keep a close eye on his vitals," Alfred instructed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Bruce jumped onto his Robin Cycle, the like was mostly red with accents of yellow, black, and green. On the front of the bike was a yellow plaque that had a black R inside a red circle.

He didn't care that he was still injured, he was strong and he could push through it. Just because Batman was off world, didn't meant Gotham should be left unprotected. Beside he endured the same training as his father, so he was just as capable as father to protect the city he called home. That was why while his father was off world he was going to prove he could handle Gotham by himself, yes maybe he should have Dick as back up on the computer, but he didn't want to put Nightwing in the situation to lie to Batman.

Along with Batman and Nightwing, they had been attempting to take down those dealing the deadly drug Natryik. Batman got an emergency call from the Justice League causing their mission to come to a pause. Bruce tried to get his father to allow him to work with Nightwing on the case while he was gone, but the idea was vetoed.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Dick to help him, it was just he needed to do this on his own, he wanted to.

Robin heard gunfire, he swung the bike around.

* * *

"Nightwing, I found him, prepare the med bay."

 _"On it!" the boy replied._

Bruce was bleeding, his hand covered the injury that was on his left side.

"Alfred…I think I screwed up…" His breathing was uneven

"I know sir, but it will be okay. Nightwing is waiting in the Bat Cave. Can you stand?"

Robin nodded, his right hand pressing down his left side. He slowly stood up, but grunted in pain, he could feel a shooting pain up his left leg. With Alfred's help and they made their way to the Batmobile.

"How'd you…know?"

"The monitor in your suit went off and altered Nightwing, he then came and got me."

"Oh..forgot about that…" Bruce mumbled as he laid his head on the window causing some blood that was oozing from several cuts on his head to smear against the window, he closed his eyes trying to suppress the pain he was in.

"You really are your father's son." Alfred commented on the way Bruce was able to hide his pain.

"Mhm…" Bruce mumbled even if he was un sure of what was said.

Alfred glanced over at the boy worried about blood loss from the injuries. "Master Bruce?" he called urgently. When he got no response he speed up.

" _Alfred?" Nightwing's voice shook_

"He's alive, he passed out, I am almost there, is the med bay ready?"

" _Yes, sir."_

"Good. Master Richard could you please contact Master Thomas, use the emergency protocol."

 _"Yes, sir." the boy replied after a long pause._

* * *

Batman told Alfred and the boys he was off with the Justice League, just kept some information back, like he was in Brazil dealing with an alien attack, he knew Bruce would want to go.

Thomas heard his communicator go off, it was the distress tone.

" _Nightwing to Batman."_

"Nightwing, go."

" _Robin went -zzf- on -zzf- , he's -zz-ff-"_

"Nightwing repeat, I could not hear you." Batman paused and waited for a response. "Nightwing report!"

* * *

The Batmobile came screeching to a halt, the driver's door flew open as Alfred jumped out and ran around the vehicle to slowly open the passenger side door to slowly open the door and caught the injured Robin before he fell out. Alfred lifted the teen in his arms and carried him to the waiting hospital bed.

"Master Richard, I need another set of hands," Alfred called urgently.

"Yes sir," Dick said getting closer to Alfred.

"I need you to keep pressure on his wound." the butler tuned medic took Dick's hands and placed them. As Dick had no medical training he was limited on helping Alfred, he knew how to set up the med bay, and that was it.

Dick did as he was told, "I-I couldn't—Batman…line" his hands shook, he could see them covered in blood.

Alfred had Bruce hooked up to all the monitors quickly, he needed to keep a close eye on them. Bruce lost a great deal of blood.

The heart monitor made an shrill sound Dick never heard before.

That monitor was Bruce's heart. That flat line must have meant it was no longer beating..."Alfie...is he..."

Dick never got an answer from the butler as he started CPR, this continued for a few moments, until Bruce's heart started again, but CPR alone was not going to help him, the teen needed his heart shocked back into rhythm.

"Master Richard, when I say clear you move your hands straight away."

"Clear!" Alfred called out as Dick numbly lifted his hands. Once Alfred shocked the teen his body jolted, Dick put his hands back in place, he wasn't fully aware of what was going on, he was simply following what Alfred told him. "Clear!" Alfred called again after adjusting something. Once again Dick did as he was told. This time the tone in the heart monitor became more rhythmic, the lines started to go up and down.

"Alfie..." Dick's voice was weak, finally realizing what was going on.

"I can help him Master Richard, but I won't be easy. Just do as I say." Alfred spoke quickly as he need to get to work on removing the bullet.

* * *

"Nightwing! Robin! Agent A! Report!"

"Batman, what's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked landing next to her teammate, "and who is Nightwing?"

"I got to go," Batman said rushing past her to reach the jet they used to get to their current location.

"Thomas, can we help?" Superman asked landing in front of him, blocking his path.

"No…yes…" he pressed his communicator once again. "Nightwing report!"

Clark looked to the Amazonian princess Diana, "I thought his son went by the name Robin?"

"Robin is my son. Nightwing he's…" Once inside the Dark Night called Nightwing. The tone the rang when calling out sounded, and then stopped, meaning the line had been picked up. "Nightwing!"

"Batman -zzff- Robin -zzfff-" the call was abruptly ended once again

"Respond!" He demanded.

"Thomas, what is going on?" Diana asked looking at the billionaire worried as he brought his fists down into the console.

"I need to go home." He started up the jet and he didn't wait for either teammate to answer before taking off.

"Batman, let me drive," Diana spoke calmly, she could tell something was up.

He sighed "it would be for the best," he handed the controls over to her, but started to make a call again, this time the call refused to go through. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I took in a ward, he's Nightwing." Batman said with a sigh he knew that he could no longer hide Dick from them now that he used his code name.

"You have taken in a boy? And does he go out with you?" Diana asked skeptically, she didn't have anyone she trained related to her or otherwise, unlike the two men who had their sons by their sides.

"Yes, and not in the way you think." He mumbled as he pressed the call button again. "his name is Richard, Dick." Thomas sighed again, he knew he just needed to come clean. "He's eight and I took him in after his parent's death."

"Were his parents friends of yours?" Clark asked.

"No, he's the son of acrobats, who died in an accident, the accent left the boy paralyzed. Bruce and myself were at the performance. Long story short, the location in Gotham than can support an orphan in a wheelchair is a mental health facility, not Arkham. I could not see him going to that place, so I took him in."

"He knows that you Batman and Bruce is Robin?" Diana questioned.

"Yes, Alfred is training on working on teaching him ways to help us from behind the computer. He wanted to help us once he found out, and I wanted him to be included."

"That is noble of you," Diana gave a fake smile, she was starting to question if he thought this all over.

"He sent me a message, something happened to Robin, Bruce. I don't know what happened. I have tried accessing the computer at home, but I can't…"

"When we get back, would you like us to come with you? We would understand if you want your space.

"No...you can come...Clark when you get there can you..."

"Scan Bruce? Of course."

"Yes please, thank you. Could also see if you can see anything with Dick's back? Maybe you can see something..."

"With his paralysis?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but be subtle about it, I don't want him to know. Diana depending how the situation unfolds I might need you to stay with him?"

"Of course." She nodded, she hoped she would get a chance to see the boy.

"Thank you both..."

* * *

Bruce was now stable, his breathing was low so he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, he was still in a considerable about of pain and was hooked up to IV medication to help ease the pain.

Alfred had the are cleaned and the bloody clothing and clothes discarded. He made himself a cup of tea and a cup as he kept a close eye on Bruce. The butler also made Nightwing a cup of hot chocolate and placed it next to him while the boy attempted in vain to contact Batman and see if he could get any information on Bruce's attackers. The late hour got to the boy and it cause him to fall asleep on folded arms at the computer. Knowing the boy would not want to be a away from from his brother. Alfred slowly moved the boy's wheelchair back and lifted the boy from it and brought him to another bed that was in the med bay and covered him up with a blanket.

The butler took a seat between the two boys. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight between keeping a close eye on Bruce and hearing Dick start to whimper in his sleep, but luckily the boy never woke up from this nightmare. Alfred already very much regarded Bruce as a grandson since the boy was born, and now Dick was becoming one to him as well.

It had been several hours since the message was sent. Alfred knew about Dick's failed attempts to contact Batman, but since initial contact was made the butler was not worried because he know Thomas would know something was wrong and he would return home because of this.

Alfred realized that he drifted off to sleep as well when he heard the familiar sound of the Batmobile entering the Bat Cave. Thomas rushed out of the vehicle and ran to his son's side, he pulled his cowl form his head and picked up his son's hand.

Behind Thomas, Diana and Clark came in, they opted to fly once the landed the jet rather than go with Batman in his Batmobile.

"Alfred what happened?" he looked at the monitors that revealed Bruce's vitals, he let out a sigh of relief seeing that he was stable.

Hearing the sounds of talking and the Batmobile, Dick woke up he rubbed his eyes to see the Man of Steel and the Amazonian Princess.

He drew in a breath, he'd never seen them in person before though he had seen pictures of them in the paper and online.

"I only know so much. He went out on his own and was shot. He was in an alley way at the time and Master Richard could not get a visual on the incident. Master Thomas, it was not any alley, it was Crime Alley."

Thomas felt his heart skip a beat. The same alley that took his wife, and nearly himself and now almost took his son as well. The older Wayne took a seat by his son's side.

Alfred continued, "I had to remove a bullet from his rib, his heart stopped sir,"

Diana and Clark gave Thomas his space to start, they looked for the boy they knew laying injured in the bed to the boy they didn't know currently positioning himself so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed. Both wanted to stay close incase they were needed, they knew he would want to stay with his son, but if there was need to go into the city

Thomas placed his hand over his son's heart and looked at the heart monitor, his heart rate was low, it worried him.

"He's running a high fever, his right leg is broken, sprained wrist, numerous lacerations and bruises..."

Clark looked over the boy as well, the assessment was right, but Robin also had some more broken ribs.

"I remember the day he was born, the day we found out Martha was pregnant. We tried for so long, after the miss carriage we never thought it would be possible. We decided that if that pregnancy didn't work we would adopt…When he was born there was a blizzard outside...snow nearing two feet deep. That storm was not supposed to hit us that hard...he was born in this house..." Thomas never took his hand of his son's chest, the boy's heart rate dropped since he came back. "Alfred, I can't lose him. I've already lost Martha...losing Bruce would be too much...I know I have Dick now...but..." Thomas sighed thinking about the conversation he had with Martha of the pregnancy didn't work, but it did so they never adopted. The subject was never brought up again, then he took Dick in, why did now all of sudden he felt like Dick could possibly be here to fill the void of losing his son? He shook his head. He needed to be positive. He knew this could happen, perhaps it was the wrong choice to take Bruce with him on his crusade to help Gotham.

Alfred gave a small smile, "I remember, poor Martha was so scared that she would do some thing wrong, as were you, but two figured it out and raised a wonderful, smart boy. I know you had a rough time when Martha died, but that too you managed. Be optimistic Master Thomas. He is strong just like his father, he is going to pull through this." Alfred placed a hand on hand on Thomas's shoulder

"Thank you Alfred," Thomas sighed heavily, he rubbed the back of his neck, "You said Dick did some looking into what happened?"

"I understand," Dick said softly breaking into the conversation, "and I did. I can show you…"

"Dick…" Thomas turned his head to see the boy sitting there. Once the boy heard his name he gave a small smile. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," the boy smiled "and I'm sorry..." his smile suddenly transformed into a frown.

"Sorry, why?"

"Bruce snuck out..."

"That's not your fault, not everything is your fault." Thomas knew where Dick was going. The boy had a bad habit of blaming himself even when it was not his fault, Thomas was doing his best to break the boy from this behavior.

"Do you want me to show you what I found?" Dick asked changing the subject, hoping to avoid more of a lecture.

"Yes, I would, but first I have two people for you to meet." Thomas stood up and went to Dick, he noticed that the boy's wheelchair was still by the computer so he went to pick him up, while Alfred took over by Bruce's side.

"Dick, I would like to introduce you to two of my friends, they are part of the Justice League with me." Thomas set the boy down into his wheelchair.

Wonder Woman and Superman watched how Thomas interact with the boy, how careful he was when he picked the boy up and carried him. This was one of the first times they had seen more of secret identity persona. It was a drastic difference he was calm and compassionate, as opposed to impatient and brash.

The boy smiled at them, he was a little nervous meeting them. But if Thomas and Bruce trusted them, so could he.

"Hello Dick, I am Diana Prince," Wonder Woman smiled, due to her tall height she towered over the seated boy, so she look a knee to be on his level and make better eye contact.

Superman smiled as well, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Clark. You know I have son, he's thirteen. His name is Jon. I have to introduce you him to you."

Dick smiled back, "it's nice to meet you too and I'd like that, but if you would excuse me

I want to show Thomas." The boy positioned himself in front of the computer and quickly brought up some video feeds. "This alley is marked in the city as 13, but it's overridden in the computer as Crime Alley, I don't understand why."

Thomas took deep breath. "You know that a tragic accident took my wife, and nearly myself. That crime happened in alley 13, Bruce has now called it Crime Alley."

"Oh...well now that I know that, things make more sense, most of the other alleys I can only get partial view of from the street or security cameras. But this Alley is always monitored, except for when Robin was hurt."

Batman tries to understand everything he was told by Nightwing, but anything he was thinking left his mind when the all too familiar sound of heart monitor flat lining. "BRUCE!" he jumped to his feet and ran to his son.

Clark rushed over as well, with his powers he could detect things even some medical equipment might not pick up. Thomas glanced at Clark for confirmation "I can't detect his heart beat..."

Dick watched helplessly as Thomas attempted to revive his son with traditional CPR, The doctor was breathing heavily as his hands pressed down on his son's chest, Alfred joined him to aid him if needed. Luckily Bruce's heart started to beat again.

Diana placed a calming hand on Dick's shoulder. The boy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, and started to cry into her shoulder.

Bruce's eyes flickered open this time, his blue eyes looked up at his father, "Dad…" Bruce removed the mask slowly from his face, his voice cracked and was hardly above a whisper.

"Son." Thomas let out a sigh of relief, helping him replace his oxygen mask. "How are you feeling?"

"Dick, Bruce has woken up..." Diana whispered as she rubbed Dick's back in a circular motion.

Bruce didn't respond right away, rather than talking he picked up his hands and then brought his index fingers together twice, but the fingers didn't touch, he also scrunched up his nose.

Thomas nodded knowing that Bruce used the American Sign Language sign for 'hurt', so he looked at the medication and then adjusted it. "You will feel better soon." he took the cloth of the teen's forehead.

Dick blinked and pulled back slightly, he looked Diana in the eyes before looking to where Bruce lay.

"Would you like to see him?" She spoke gently

Dick nodded, Diana pushed his wheelchair closer to Bruce.

"His heart beat is already stronger than when we first arrived," Clark said.

Thomas nodded. Typical he didn't favor Clark's power of hearing hearts and using his X-ray vision for physical exams, but he knew he would be hard pressed to distance himself and he needed someone to help.

Dick reached over and touched Bruce's hand. The younger boy didn't say anything, he only looked down at Bruce with a blank look on his face. After a long pause he spoke, "Bruce?"

His voice croaked out the name. "Please...be okay..."

Thomas looked over at Dick, how heartbroken he was, this was the first time he regretted taking Dick in. That look on his face, fear of losing another family. Why did he do that to the poor boy? He didn't deserve this, but he chose to take the boy in and now he had to deal with the fall back that came from it, well he wouldn't not if he died. Thomas closed his eyes. He needed to decided what would happen to both boys-no both sons if something happened to him. His eyes looked around the room anyone here would be capable, but who would be willing? Clark and Lois would, but could Dick get around a farm in a wheelchair, were the doorways wide enough? What about Diana, no the Amazon was worse place for a boy in a wheelchair. He then looked to Alfred, at least he would stay here with the boys, but he wanted to confirm it with him.

Diana knelt down next to Dick once again after hearing him, she placed one of her strong hands on his, she could feel it shaking. "There is no need to be scared. It will all be okay."

Dick nodded, "I know…

"Thomas may I speak with you?" Diana narrowed her eyes as she looked from the boy to his guardian.

"I can keep an eye on Bruce," Clark offered, he didn't needed the ability to read minds to know how Diana was feeling, he could simply tell by the look in her face.

Thomas and Diana stepped "Diana what is it? Did you notice something with Dick?"

"I did, have you put any thought into the what would to happen if you died? The boy already lost one family and put him through it again that would be devastating. The boy is physically shaking, you never-"

"Diana, drop it."

"He needs a advocate, he didn't choose this. He needs a family that will be there for him, a traditional one."

* * *

Alfred looked over at Dick. The boy was by no means stupid, he knew what they were talking about. "Come Master Richard, I am sure everyone here could use a good meal, and Master Bruce will need something easy on his stomach when he wakes, come help me in the kitchen." He didn't leave room for objection. "Mr. Kent I am sure is quite capable of watching Master Bruce while we make the meal."

"I can really help?" Dick perking up, no matter how much he begged Alfred hardly let him cook with him, even if this was a only a move to distract him at this point Dick didn't care. Alfred pressed the button to go up to the main level.

"Yes, my boy. We are going to make soup. I will set you up at the table and show you how to cut vegetables."

"Really?" Dick gave a little smile.

"You've been begging me to allow you to help, so now is just a good of time as any."

Dick smiled, "okay! But I know how to cut vegetables. I've helped my mom cook for as long as I could remember, well her and everyone one else in the circus. We all cooked together. I peeled carrots and potatoes since I was really little, then I could use a knife and I help cut carrots and other veggies." Dick positioned himself at the table.

As Alfred walked by he ruffled Dick's hair. "I know how you put so much blame on yourself young sir, but really you shouldn't. Any dissatisfaction you hear from Master Thomas is on him, not you. The day he called me to tell me he was taking you in he was very clear that he wanted this manor absolutely ready for when you arrived. He did not want you to feel out of place. Right now he is facing the reality of his own mortality now, and that there is a good possibility of you becoming orphaned again. I am well aware you, at a young age already understand life and death. Master Thomas now realizes he has to be sure you are cared for if he should die, and Master Bruce, but he is older than you, and is close to an age where he can care for himself if need be." Alfred rubbed Dick's arm gently. "Now let's make some soup."

Alfred set Dick up at the kitchen table with a cutting board "I'm going to start you with some celery to cut." He carefully watched as Dick sliced the celery stalk in half length wise before cutting into across into smaller pieces, as the boy cut it he placed into the small bowl he was given. Once Alfred was comfortable enough to leave Dick alone with a knife as he turned his back to roast some chicken and boil some noodles.

Dick rolled back from the table and placed the bowl in his lap and brought it over to the butler, "Alfie, I finished."

Alfred smiled and looked down at the bowl of celery, it was easy to tell the boy attempted to keep the pieces similarly sized, but some were bigger than others, "perfect my boy, now how about come carrots?" Alfred placed the carrots into a bowl and a vegetable peeler and then the bowl inside another. "You can use one bowl for the peels," he handed the bowls to Dick to placed them in his lap and went back to the table to cut the vegetables.

Alfred smiled as he watched Dick peel the carrots, he never excepted help from any one, but then again no one really asked, it was rather nice having help.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bruce got himself into some trouble, and we met with Superman and Wonder Woman. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come so please leave me a review! and thanks to everyone who has already reviewed/faved/followed!**


	8. Fear and Flying

It had been nearly eight weeks since Bruce's accident, he spent six of those weeks grounded from anything related to Robin or crime fighting. Thomas did not even allow him to help out Nightwing and Agent A from behind the computer. This drove Bruce crazy, he couldn't even bring himself to go down into the Batcave when Batman was on a mission, he had to admit that Dick sometimes would sit out a mission to hang out with him, and that was nice because he knew how much being Nightwing meant to him.

At week five Thomas lightened up on the punishment and allowed him to help Nightwing and Agent A out, and even let him out to go on recon mission with the Teen Titans.

* * *

Barry and Jon were coming to visit today, it was an exciting day. Dick was finally going to meet the two boys in person, he had been helping them out on missions in his typical Nightwing way. All four boys were excited to hang out.

Barry was coming alone, with his super speed it was easy to get places. Jon on the other hand was coming with his father since his ability of flight was a relatively new power, and he could not always fly for long period of time.

Jon touched down, with a smile, "I made it!" he was proud of himself, this was his longest flight, with out having to touch down.

"I'm very proud of you son," Superman returned the smile before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Alfred appeared at the in the doorway, "Good Morning Mr. Kent, younger Mr. Kent." he shut the door behind them, "I thought Mr. Allen was coming as well."

"He's late again." Jon said shrugging, this was nothing new from the speedster.

"This way then, Master Thomas is in his study," He looked to Clark for this comment, "But Masters Bruce and Richard are this way."

"I would like to say hello to the boys first," Clark smiled following Alfred to the living room where the boys were waiting. He hear Dick's elevated heart rate, the boy was nervous. Superman used his X-ray vision to check the younger boy's back once again, he promised Thomas he would report his findings. Thomas had been concerned over Bruce's recover that his quest to help Dick took a slight break.

"How are you boys doing?" Clark asked.

"I'm doing better," Bruce smiled, "Thank you for asking."

"Good to hear," Superman smiled.

"I'm okay," Dick gave a small smile.

"Bruce! Dick!" Jon smiled. "I finally get to—"

The doorbell rang. "Barry," Bruce and Jon said together.

"I will never get how he's _always_ late," Bruce shook his head as a rush of wind came up to them.

Dick let out a yelp, and he blinked and stared at Barry wide eyed. He had seen the teen use his speed on camera, but seeing it in person spooked him a little.

"Bruce! itsgoodtoseeyouagain—"

"Barry!" Bruce said rubbing his temples. "One, I told you not to run in the house, two we can't understand you"

"I understood him." Dick shrugged.

"Okay fine Dick understands you." Bruce corrected.

"Sorry." Barry said giving them a guilty grin.

Superman put hand one Dick's shoulder and one on Jon's, "I am going to see Thomas, have fun boys." He turned and left to see his friend.

Bruce sighed, "I know you have all spoken with video chat, and on the coms, but let's make it official. Jon, Barry, meet Dick; Nightwing."

"Sorry I spooked you," Barry said running his hand over hair blond hair before extended his hand to the younger boy.

"It's okay…just surprising, and it's nice to meet you both…" Dick smiled.

"Is it true you used to live in a circus?" Jon asked. "Do you miss it?" They never got to personal when talking, there still so much they didn't know about the former acrobat.

"Yeah, I was an aerial acrobat with my parents…on the trapeze" Dick added in knowing they might not know exactly what he meant, he twisted his hands together. "Yeah, they were my family, but what I miss most well beside walking itself…is flying on the trapeze, but…"

"Flying? Like this? Jon asked not even asking before picking the boy up and levitating him in the air.

Dick gasped and looked down at the ground smiling, he had always been envious of not only Jon's power of flight but Clark's and Diana's as well. "Higher!" Dick laughed. "Look I'm flying! well kinda…but still!" the former acrobat spread his arms out like wings.

Bruce looked up to see the smile on Dick's face, he didn't look scared at all, in fact he looked happy. "Just don't drop him." Bruce commented.

"Or what? It could fix my back?" Dick laughed throwing his back back looking at Bruce upside down.

"No that's…never mind. Go right ahead and drop him then," Bruce shrugged.

Jon didn't now who to react to the banter between the two boys, so he chose to ignore their banter and keep Dick safely in the air for several minutes, this proved to be difficult because Dick would wiggled around to get different views of the spacious room.

"I need to put you down, I flew all the way here from Metropolis, I'm just starting to fly, I don't want to accidentally drop you." Jon glanced at Bruce with the last part, but the comment caused the younger boy to laugh.

Jon landed and set Dick back down in his wheelchair. It was not audible to the others, but Jon could hear the slight change in Dick's heart rate from when he was flying, then to when he was set down. He felt a little sad that he could not keep Dick up longer.

"Thanks," Dick smiled, he was a little disappointed to be back on the ground. Even if he was not flying on the trapeze, it still felt amazing to be in the air like that once again. Dick reached forward and hugged Jon around his waist.

"I promise we can do it again! Because I'm half human I get tired unlike my dad." Jon smiled.

* * *

Clark knocked on mahogany door, he could already hear Thomas pushing this desk chair back and make his way to the door.

"Hello Clark, good to see you," Thomas smiled and extended his hand out for a handshake and then gestured for the him to enter. "How are Lois and Jon?"

"Doing well, still getting used to Jon flying. It scares Lois, but excites Jon."

"I can't imagine one of the boy's flying…well like Jon and yourself…" feeling a need to add in last part in reference to how Dick called some of his acrobatic moves as flying.

Clark's ear twitched, he could hear the boys, he sighed lightly, "well you are about too."

"What?" Thomas asked confused.

"Jon decided to take Dick for a flight."

Thomas was about rush past Clark, but the Kryptonian held up a hand, "I can tell by Dick's heart beat he's excited, in a good way."

Thomas was hesitant, but he trusted his friend. The two carefully left the room to see Jon floating around near the ceiling while holding Dick in his arms, the younger boy had a wide smile on his face, it was the happiest Thomas as ever seen Dick, even when he was allowed to help out Batman and Robin. The billionaire hesitated, he didn't want Jon to drop Dick, but the boy looked to happy.

They watched at Jon gently lowered Dick back down and set him back into his wheelchair. Clark could also hear the boy's quiet sigh, and change in heartbeat, The boy was sad to be brought back to reality.

Thomas sighed as they made their way back into the room, "I wish there was a way I could keep that smile on his face like that, did you—?"

"I can only seen bones, his back isn't broken…"

"It's the nerves…" Thomas finished as he took a seat at his desk, and sighed, "during the fall his nerves became compressed, that's what's causing his paralysis, there's no surgical option for him…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been distracted, first trying to get Dick settled, and then Bruce's injury, but I'm going to figure this out…he's going to walk again." the billionaire looked blankly ahead, "you don't know how much that meant to Dick what Jon did, you should hear the way Dick talks about flying on the trapeze with his parents, the smile he gets…I want that back for him…if that's all I ever do for him…"

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Clark's eye brows knit together. Picking up on the other man's dejected body language.

"If some were to happen to me before Bruce is of age Alfred will care for him, but Dick I may be his legal guardian, but that's all I am. If I die or am no longer able to care for him the state takes him away. He's my ward, not my son. If anything happens to me, I get no say in what happens to him. There nothing I can do, legally, he can't go to Alfred, or Bruce if he's old enough. He will be put into the foster care system and will most likely stay there until he's eighteen, then he's got nothing. Most kids Dick's age will stay in the system until they age out. Dick has special needs a well, he can't just go to any house, there are requirements to accommodate his wheelchair." Thomas paused for a moment "I'm going to ask Dick if he will allow me to adopt him."

* * *

Alfred took the four boys into town, Bruce was going to have fun showing the others around, even Dick hadn't spent much time in the city, despite knowing it like the back of his hand from being Nightwing.

"You guys are used to being with Robin and Nightwing, not Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson in Gotham. Just keep your heads down and ignore the gawkers." Bruce said as Alfred stopped the car in front of a restaurant that was off the main road. Bruce specifically picked this place out because he knew Dick could easily get around, but he was sure not to let onto that fact.

Alfred got out of the driver's seat and made his way to the trunk to retrieve Dick's wheelchair. "Now off you go boys," Alfred patted Dick on the shoulder.

"Thank you Alfred, I shall call you when we are ready to be picked up."

"Very well sir." Alfred nodded and left to continue on with the errands he had to run.

"I like this place," Dick smiled, "they have good food! "

* * *

The four friends left the comic book store that Dick begged them to go into after seeing a comic he wanted displayed in the window.

Bruce was holding the black bag of comics Dick picked out at the store. He was walking beside Dick who was rolling himself down the side walk. Barry was ahead of them and Jon was on the other side of Dick.

Superboy froze up, his super hearing picked up something the other boys didn't.

"Jon what's wrong?" Dick asked looked to his left when he noticed the teen stopped.

"I hear—"

"Screaming," Bruce finished he turned his head to see green-yellow mist, then a gust of wind brought it towards them.

More screams of fear started to fill the air.

"Is that—cough—fear gas?" Dick looked to Bruce, he had only ever seen in via the video feed before and it was hard to see there.

"We we need to move now!" Bruce started to push Dick as he ran down the street.

"What's going on?" Jon asked watching as Bruce closed his eyes tightly and and turned his head.

"We need to get going…" Bruce was trying to be strong and fight the effects, but his mind grew distorted. Dark images formed in his mind.

Barry froze, fear filled his body for a moment as a distorted image from the night of his mother's murder crossed his mind, he stopped, what was going on? He blinked and seconds later it was as if nothing happened.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jon asked looking around, as he was not affected, but he stopped when his ears picked up on a strange sound, someone was having trouble breathing, and their heart was racing.

"DICK!" Jon called realizing what was going on before the other teen.

"Bruce…" Dick attempted to get the teen's attention.

Dick was hyperventilating, and his voice was almost raspy.

"Bruce?" Jon touched the boy's shoulder, but it was sharply smacked away.

"Stay away from!" Bruce snapped not registering that it was his friend.

Everything was happening so fast, so many people were screaming. Barry turned around to help Jon figure out what was going on with Dick, as well as the world around him.

The Gotham born teen shook his head, "What's going on?…." Bruce stopped he was able to break free from this hellish nightmare for a moment to see Dick's eyes roll into the back of his head, and then start to shake uncontrollably. "DICK!" he couldn't think clearly, he needed to make sure Dick's hurt himself. "go…dad…help" he looked to Jon and Barry.

Barry nodded and ran off back to Wayne Manor, luckily he made it a point to remember his way. It had a habit his mentor, Jay was instilling in him.

Bruce managed to lift Dick from his wheelchair and half cradled the smaller boy while he shook. Bruce struggled, as images twisted in his mind. He could see his patents lying in blood at his feet, while he was dressed as Batman.

Jon knelt down next to other two, he placed a hand on Dick's head, the boy was having trouble breathing. Jon could pick up on everyone's panicked screams, he could even hear some hallucinating.

"Stay away!" Bruce called when he saw Jon.

Jon was worried for Dick's safety, but he was not so easily able to convince Bruce to let the younger boy go, who had now stop shaking, except for a random twitch of a limb. Once Bruce released the former acrobat he stood up and paced back and forth in attempts to fight the affects of the toxin.

"Dick?" Jon asked, then his face dropped, he couldn't hear Dick's heart beating anymore. He licked his lips and looked around. Bruce was still valiantly attempting to fight the fear toxin that was over taking him. Jon looked down at his hands, his mother taught his CPR, but he had always been scared to use it due to his super strength, but he need to save Dick. Jon laid the boy down on the ground, closed his eyes and tried to remember what his mother told him.

Bruce turned around to see Jon starting CPR "Keep away from him!" Bruce said pushing Jon. His hallucination was leading him to believe Jon was hurting Dick.

"Bruce! You have to let me help!" Jon begged continuing CPR. He felt a rip crack, so he tried to perform softer compressions.

"No! You're going to hurt him!" Bruce was getting ready to attack Jon again.

The half Kryptonian used his super human speed, to by pass Bruce, and land a punch on his friend, right now his main concern was Dick, everything was happening so fast, that Jon didn't even notice his CPR attempts worked, the younger boy's heart was beating once again, but hr did he let out a sigh of relief.

Thankfully the police and paramedics arrived on the scene and saw Jon and Bruce fighting. A police officer with reddish blond hair pulled Bruce back before he tackled Jon in retaliation.

"I couldn't h-feel his heart…it's back…" Jon said panicked, "and I heard a crack!"

The paramedic took Dick's pulse, it was weak, but it was there, he checked over the still unconscious boy, "what are you names?" He was trying to keep teen calm while he worked on his friend.

"I'm Jon, his name is Dick."

"Okay Jon, I'm Braiden, you did a great job, you really helped your friend."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"We are going to get him to the hospital, and they will help." Braiden was keeping a carefully keeping an eye on Dick while until a second female paramedic, Zoe, she had chocolate brown hair and eyes arrived with an antidote, she injected Dick with it, and almost instantly the boy stopped breathing and started shaking once again.

"He stopped breathing and his throat is closing, get me the intubation kit!" Braiden called out.

"WHAT!?" Jon's eyes filled with panic as he watched Braiden insert a tube into Dick's throat.

"It's okay Jon, this will help him breath. We are going to take him to the hospital." Braiden said as his partner took over forcing air into Dick's lungs with the pump.

"His brother will want to go…" Jon glanced over Bruce who was still struggling against both the police officer and the Fear Toxin

"His brother is in no condition to be near him. Stay here and when he comes down from the toxin let him know what happened, can you do that for me Jon?"

"Okay…" Jon nodded he was reluctant he didn't want to be the one to tell Bruce Dick was going to the hospital.

"Good, I trust you Jon, okay?" and with that Braiden and Zoe quickly took Dick away.

* * *

Barry made sure to zig-zag his way to the manor, he never seen anything like this. His hallucination scared him, he could not imagine what Bruce and Dick were suffering from.

When he got to the manor he pounded on the front door, until Bruce answered it as Alfred was still in town.

"Barry what's wrong?" Thomas asked worried seeing Barry standing there still in his civilian clothes.

"ScreamingintownsomethingwithfeargasDicksreallysick" His words blended together.

"Barry, slow down, I can't understand you." Thomas said, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder.

Barry took a deep breath and tried to think over what he wanted to say, "I don't know exactly…there was screaming, something about fear gas, and Dick…he's really sick…I don't know what happened…"

"What do you mean Dick is sick?" Thomas questioned.

"I-he started shaking, that's when I ran to get help."

"A seizure? He's never had one before. Let's go to the hospital. Clark, call Jon and see if you can get more in formation, I am going to get my keys, then we are going to Gotham General."

* * *

Because so many were affected by the Fear Gas there was no way to take everyone to the hospital (or even rounded up) some of the victims were being tested on the spot to see if the Fear Gas out of their systems and released as the antidote was typically enough to cure them.

Once Bruce came down from the effects of the Fear Gas, he started to look frantically around for his brother. "DICK! DICK!" the teen started to look around, the last time he saw the boy he was in bad shape.

"They took him to the hospital…" Jon said he was sitting next to Bruce holding his knees.

"What happened to him?" Bruce demand ash stood up.

"His heart stopped…and then he stopped breathing…they put a tube down his throat…" Jon jumped to his feet and followed Bruce, who was now running to find someone to speak with.

"What? We need to get there! If he's alone he's scared…he hates being alone…" Bruce made his way way to a police officer.

* * *

Braiden and Zoe rushed Dick into the hospital passing off all the information they knew to the emergency room intake nurse, Mia. She had frizzy curly dark hair, and lightly tanned skin with freckles, she wore no make up. She held a tablet in her hand and direct the two paramedics to a room, as she called over a doctor over.

"…the boy who was with him said his name was Dick." Braiden added in.

Mia looked down at the dark haired boy, "Grayson? Then this is Dr. Wayne's ward. Get him on the phone now!" Mia snapped at a scared looking nurse. She remembered him when he was first brought the night of the accident at the circus, he was one of those patients she'd never forget. "Julia! find an open room for him upstairs now!" She called to another nurse.

* * *

Thomas arrived at the hospital, the second the receptionist saw him, she told him where to go. The doctor raced to the room to find the boy. Clark and Barry stayed behind and waited for Alfred to arrive Bruce and Jon, Thomas had called him to pick the boys up.

Dick was hooked up to a breathing machine and heart monitor, his tanned skin was pale under the blotchy red patches of skin. Dr. Wayne picked up Dick's chart and looked it over for a moment, he put it down and walked over to Dick's bedside, he moved a stray hair out of Dick's closed eyes. Thomas made the mental note Dick needed a hair cut, he hadn't had one in the six months he'd been living with them, and he already had long hair that ended below his ears.

Thomas stood there silent for a moment until Alfred arrived with Bruce. Clark, Jon and Barry waited by the door.

"Dad!" Bruce called breathing heavily, he ran in and hugged his father tightly. Alfred quietly slipped in to check on Dick.

Thomas hugged his son back, "are you okay son? Is this because of what you saw with the fear toxin?"

"Yes…" Bruce mumbled, "in it, you died with mom…I was," His voice dropped "Batman and standing over your bodies…" He didn't intend to tell this to his father, it just came out.

"There is no need to worry, I am here, and it was just the fear toxin feeding off your deepest fears. I assure you that I am safe, and I am glad you are as well." Thomas reassured his son. "And one day, I will pass the mantel of Batman on to you."

Bruce finally pulled back, "really?"

"Of course." Thomas gave small smile. The doctor could see the bruise on his son's face. "what happened?" he gently touched the bruise.

"Jon…he punched me…" Bruce started and then he explained everything the Jon told him.

* * *

Clark put an arm around Jon, he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" Barry asked, his back was against the wall next to the door, he was looking across the hall not being able to bring himself to look in the room. "What was that stuff?"

"Did you feel the effects?" Clark asked intrigued.

"For a short time." Barry whispered the words knowing Clark and Jon would be able to pick up on them.

"Jon?" Clark asked.

"No…" he said looking down. "I cracked a rib…I didn't mean to…I tried to be careful…"

"Who's rib? Dick's?"

Jon nodded, "I did CPR like mom taught me, but I was too strong…"

Clark looked at his son, he could see the worry that plagued him, "Ribs can heal, a stopped heart, doesn't."

"Can we see him?" Jon asked slipping down the wall and sat down next to Barry.

"Let me ask Thomas." Clark said turning around, and when he did he saw Bruce sitting in a chair next to Dick holding the boy's hand, but he was focused on the tube breathing for the younger boy.

"Master Thomas, would you like me to go home and fetch some pajamas for Master Richard, they will be more comfortable than the dreadful hospital gown. Perhaps some comic books for when he wakes?" The butler prepared to leave even before he got the reply from Thomas.

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Thomas said while glancing over Dick's chart again, he looked up when he heard Clark, "Clark, can you stay with the boys when Alfred leaves? I have some questions I want to ask about Dick's condition."

"Of course, but the boys want to know if they can come in and see Dick."

"Yes, they can come in," Thomas closed the chart and held it in his arm.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Bruce asked as Barry and Jon came into the room.

"It will take time, I need to go over his chart again, and run some more tests. I am going to do everything I can." Thomas spoke more like a doctor than a father.

"His heart will be okay? I heard it stop…" Jon looked to Thomas after hearing his speak with Bruce. "And I broke his rib…sorry"

Thomas placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We are monitoring his heart, there is no reason why his heart should have any problems in the future. As for his rib it's okay it happens for those who are inexperienced in CPR. From what I read, you helped him, thank you. I know seeing everything that happened today probably scared you, but you did the right thing."

Jon nodded and looked over at Dick and the wires attached to his chest over his heart.

"I will be right back," Thomas told Clark, then stopped by Dick's bedside first and placed a hand on Dick's forehead, "I will be right back bud. Bruce, keep an eye on your brother for me." and he strode out of the room, with Alfred not far behind.

"I will," Bruce vowed

* * *

Alfred went back to the manor and made his way to Master Richard's room to gather pajamas, and some comics for him to read when he woke up. When he entered the room he saw an old stuffed bear on his bed. He went over and picked the plush bear and placed it into the bag he had to gather the items to bring back to the hospital. The butler remember back to when he first saw the toy. The young boy had been living with them for only a month at the time, back when he was rather shy and hardly left his room.

* * *

 _Alfred remembered one night when he when he went to check on Master Richard after the boy woke up screaming from a nightmare. When the butler opened the door to check on the boy he saw him trying to hide something._

 _"Master Richard are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah…sorry I woke you up." Dick turned bright red._

 _"Oh no need to worry, what is that in your hands?" Alfred asked wondering why the boy was so keen on hiding this item._

 _"It's my bear…" Dick turned red as he brought it out the stuffed bear, it was a patchwork stuffed bear._

 _"It is a lovely toy, it looks hand made." Alfred knew that the boy kept much in, and it was not good for him._

 _"It is…Seina made it…when…never mind…"_

 _Alfred took a seat on Dick's bed, "I would love to hear the story."_

 _"Seina…she was knife thrower…when she found out my parents were pregnant she collected scraps of fabric from the others…she then sewed this…they gave it to me when I was born…my mom said I've always loved it…" Dick hugged the plush to his chest._

* * *

Alfred made his way back to the hospital, thinking over how much the boy had changed since arriving to the manor. His true personality was starting to show, he was proving to be quick witted and a little jokester. Now he was always smiling and was bright and cheerful boy.

When he arrived back into the boy's room, Thomas was still gone, Clark and the boys remained. Bruce was still by Dick's side holding his hand.

"Master Bruce would you like to give this to him?" Alfred pulled the bear from the canvas bag.

"You brought his bear…" Bruce took the toy and tucked the bear under the covers next to the younger boy. "Dick, Alfred brought Patches and some comics for you."

Barry and Jon looked at Bruce and how he acted around Dick, he was different he was with the younger boy. Bruce could be very brash, but seeing him with Dick he was completely different, he was gentle, caring, and protective.

* * *

Now that Thomas was officially listed as the boy's doctor he was ordering more tests and some medication to aid in his allergic reaction. One of the tests Dr. Wayne ordered was a electroencephalography (EEG) test that would read Dick's brain activity.

"Talk to him, it will be good for him," one of the nurses said as she checked Dick's medication. "or read, studies have shown it does help." she looked at the three boys. Jon was sitting on the window ledge, while Bruce and Barry were in chairs. Clark was out calling Lois to let her know what was going on, while Alfred was out getting food for the teens.

Once the nurse left, the boys were alone with Dick. "We are going to get Scarecrow for this. Tonight, we are going out. I know my dad will stay here with Dick tonight." Bruce informed his teammates.

Jon and Barry looked at Bruce, they knew if they said no that Bruce would go out anyway.

"Okay." Barry said speaking first.

"Jon?" Bruce asked looking at the youngest member of their team.

"Yeah, I'll come." Jon's words were reluctant, but he knew his friend needed him.

"Good, Barry I will get you a mask for you to protect you from the Fear Gas." Bruce said before looking over at the small stack of comics Alfred brought for Dick, he picked one up and started to read to the younger boy.

Thomas came into the room with another doctor, Bruce stopped reading and looked up to see a young doctor with sandy blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Bruce, meet Dr. Logan Johnson he's the head of Neurology. He's worked with Dick before when going over his spinal cord injury, now he's going to help and go over his EEG results, so that we may see if any light can be shed on Dick's situation." Thomas explained to his son.

"Nice to meet you," Bruce flipped the comic book over, stood up and walked over to meet with the doctor to shake hands.

"Like wise, I have hear a great deal about you from Dick, and of course Thomas." Logan smiled, he went over to read out the EEG. "hm," he said looking over the read out. "Bruce how long have you been reading to Dick?"

"Ten minutes maybe, why? The nurse said it was good to talk to or read to him."

"Oh nothing bad, I can tell by the read out that he is responding to you reading to him. The read out is showing high levels of fear, but they drop down at times, including when you read to him. So therefore it's having a calming effect on him and that's good." he then turned to Dr. Wayne., "Thomas I want to take him for a MRI, now."

"I agree, and we can look over the MRI that was first taken six months ago for a base," Dr. Wayne added.

"I will see if it's opened," Logan put down the EEG results and left the room.

"Dad...you have done so many tests, have you found anything?"

Thomas sighed, "not what I was hoping for. I have sent word to S.T.A.R. Labs and The D.E.O, for assistants. Clark has some connections with the D.E.O. he's calling them after he speaks with Lois.

"I have some friends at S.T.A.R. Labs I can make sure they make it priority, I need to check in with Jay anyway, I will go talk to them I can even bring a sample." Barry offered

"Thank you Barry, I would appreciate that. I will draw some blood," Thomas reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the supplies he need, it was clear he had intended to run some tests of his own without the hospital knowing. Once the blood was drawn Dr. Wayne passed it to Barry to take to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Thomas sent everyone home when visiting hours were over, though he refused to leave himself.

He looked down at Dick, just this morning he was talking to Clark about his plans to ask Dick if he could adopt him. Now he was worried for the boy's health.

Thomas closed his eyes, "John, Mary," he addressed Dick's deceased parents. "I'd understand if you want to take your boy back. He's a great kid, but know this, I am still prepared to raise him as I promised, he's become a son to me, and brother to my own son…I'm thinking of adopting him…not to replace you, John, but to make sure he's taken care of…"

* * *

Alfred set up rooms for each of the guest spending the night. Barry came back from Central City and Clark had explained to Lois that Jon and he were staying to help out Thomas and Bruce.

The teens knew it would be difficult to slip out with Superman sleeping down the hall, but they just had to. They had to go after Scarecrow, or rather Robin did and Flash and Superboy were going along to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Bruce was going to leave his room first to turn the alarms off, that would allow both his teammates to exit via their windows, and meet in the alley by the comic book shop. Barry and Jon waited for Bruce's text.

"Titans, go!" Appeared on their screens. It was time.

* * *

 **A/N: I never intended to put this chapter next, I wanted something between this one and the previous one, but I never got an idea that worked out, so that is why there is a two month jump.**

 **anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lots of drama is coming up, and we get to see the Teen Titans in action soon!**

 **As always thanks to everyone who had read/reviews/faved/followed this fic, and I would love to keep hearing from you!**

 **I have new cover image thanks to the very talented CrisLli (Cristina37 on dA) She is one of my friends over on Batman Writers Unite on Facebook, come check us out!**


	9. Questions

Anaphylactic shock. A severe allergic reaction, but to what? Thomas didn't trust anyone to run the blood tests, but his training was limited in testing for allergies, so he had to trust someone, sure there were many people who were skilled enough to run the tests, but it was different when it was for his ward. Because of Dick's reaction his blood work was being done right away, in addition a typical skin prick allergy test was done as well. Thomas was still waiting for the blood test to come back, and all they found out from the skin prick test was Dick had an allergy to kiwi. While that was helpful information, it was not pertinent to the current situation unless Jonathan Crane used kiwi in his Fear Toxin.

There was a gentle knock at the door of Dick's room, it was a nurse with a piece of paper in her hand. "Pathology wanted me to bring this to you. It's the result of Dick's blood test." She handed the paper over to the doctor.

"Thank you," Thomas said looking over the paper.

They had the ingredients to one of the strands of Scarecrows toxins, but the mad scientist in the short time since he had been causing problems in Gotham had been known to tweak his hallucinogenic toxin. They ran tests on all the drugs in toxin as well an any other hallucinogenic drugs, and it came back he was allergic to phencyclidine

The PCP, that was in the Fear Gas was modified to be more potent causing the victim to experience longer, more powerful hallucinations that could last days after the drug left the body. It was also mixed with a cocktail of other drugs that helped the PCP keep it's effects longer lasting.

In typical situations like Bruce's the antidote would suppress an effects caused by the drug, but in Dick's situation the antidote made his condition worse since the antidote contained traces amounts of the fear toxin.

Everything about Dick's situation was puzzling. He was given epinephrine by the paramedics stop his allergic reaction, but this didn't seem to help. This lead Thomas to believe that the Fear Toxin had something to do with Dick's coma.

"Dick, what's going on with you?" Thomas asked the comatose boy, he placed his hand on the boy's. He nearly lost Bruce two months ago, and now Dick, he wasn't prepared of anything happen to the wheelchair bound boy who hardly left the manor.

* * *

Flash and Superboy were successful in escaping Wayne Manor and meet with Robin in alley by the comic book store where everything happened. It had started to rain now.

"Okay Robin, what's the plan?" Flash asked, stopping by his friend.

"You might want this," he handed over a clear rebreather mask to Flash. "I also have comm links. Since Batman's is built into his cowl I have Agent A's and Nightwing's, Bruce handed Flash and Superboy. "they are already set up, just push the button to respond. Obviously we don't have Nightwing for support, today. I have my computer on my Robin Cycle that will help us, we will also use your unique abilities, but stay in the shadows."

"Robin are you sure you want to do this? I mean Scarecrow didn't even know he hurt Nightwing." Jon tried to reason with the team's leader fitting the ear piece in right ear.

"He nearly killed him! I don't care if he knows! Dick's in a coma and not breathing!"

"I think what Superboy is trying to say, are you sure you don't want to involve Batman?" Flash said trying to reason with him as well.

"I gave you the choice of coming with me, you can back out now, but I am going." Robin hopped onto his bike and drove away.

"Robin is going to do what Robin wants," Superboy said racing after him, with Flash by his side.

"We just need to follow along with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Dr. Jonathan Crane, Scarecrow typically worked alone, but there were times when he would team up with other villains of Gotham, meaning many easy to hire henchmen. Robin decided he was not going to be picky with who he asked questions, someone would know something.

* * *

Dick's eyes snapped open and he tried to scream, but the breathing tube stopped him from doing so. He reached his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to remove it, since this action was near impossible for the boy he started to gag.

"Whoa! No! Stop it!" Thomas put his hands on Dick's to force him to stop, "let me help you." It wasn't going to be easy as Dick didn't take Thomas's actions as help, and started to thrash around to get the doctor off him. Thomas knew Dick was going to become a danger for himself. One of the nurses brought Dick's hospital bed up so that the boy was sitting up, incase he calmed enough for the Doctor to remove the tube.

"Calm down, look at my eyes," Thomas tried to gain Dick's attention, but the boy continued to trash around and choke. Two nurses held down each arm, for a young boy his strength impressed them.

"Trust me, please. All I want you to do is listen to me…" Thomas almost begged, but that didn't help, "Get me a 0.1 ketamine now!" Thomas ordered pinning Dick's arms down to his side as the boy continued to thrash as more help arrived, including Dr. Johnson.

It pained Thomas to inject with the boy with anesthetic, but the way he was acting would only injure him.

"Thomas," Logan said, "you did the right thing he was going to hurt himself or someone else.

Dr. Wayne sighed and went over to his colleague "I know…"

"I think we may need to try an antipsychotic drug. I want to start him on a low dose of Zymoria, it's new anti psychotic, it's an intramuscular (IM) drug. As this is no longer just a case of an allergic reaction, we need to treat the symptoms that he has." Logan had been putting great thought into what drug to help his young patient, he also had to take into consideration what scare Dick, or cause him to do something to harm himself. "It's a relatively fast acting drug."

"I don't want to, not just yet. This could be he's coming down from the fear toxin…I would just like to see his reaction when he wakes up. If he has another reaction then…" Thomas trailed. He knew the adverse effects of drugs similar to the new antipsychotic and he didn't want that for Dick.

"Thomas, do you really want him to experience a hallucination again? You can't keep giving him ketamine, that will help for so long."

"I know…we need see exactly what his hallucination is like…" For the first time since Dick was admitted into the hospital he felt like a worried parent rather than a doctor. "I understand."

"The reaction he just had combined with the results I have seen from his EEG, I think it will be beneficial "

Dr. Wayne sighed, "I agree, as a doctor. As his guardian I am worried, he so young."

"I know you're worried, and you also know everything I will tell you to reassure you. I hope you take my word that I am going to do everything I can to help Dick."

"Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome, and I will stay here at the hospital until Dick wakes up again."

* * *

Robin stopped suddenly when he saw a robbery in progress. He could hear the alarms sounding, but then suddenly cut off. He looked at the building, sure he wanted to go after Scarecrow, but it was still his responsibility to protect the city.

"Flash, check the perimeter!" Robin called out, "Superboy areal search!" Robin got off his bike and made his way inside.

Robin carefully entered jewelry store. There was an know number of robbers inside. They did have a look out (that he could see) and the alarm cut off, it was inside job. Once inside he could see two robbers, they were dresses in black and wore ski masks. For a robbery the are was remarkably clean.

"I'd suggest you stop right there." Bruce growled.

 _"The roof is clear," Superboy reported._

 _"Perimeter is clear," Flash reported._

No reply came from Robin.

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" a voice replied, it was female's voice.

"What you are doing is wrong!" he replied.

"What _I_ am doing is wrong? What's wrong is that Mr. Fain stole my pearls." She whipped around pointing a gun at him.

"Put the gun down, and rather then speak with him about, you will steal them back? There must be another way," Robin tried to reason.

"Lea…" the other robber called.

"Just keep going!" she spat at the robber by the safe keeping here eyes on Robin, but the teen could tell she was scared. She turned her attention back to Robin.

"You don't want to do this, You're going about this the wrong way," Robin walked closer to the girl, she was hardly taller than himself. His arm was out stretched, ready to disarm her.

"Stealing is wrong, that's why your stopping me, right?" Lea asked.

 _"Robin, by the sound of the sirens police will be here in two minutes." Superboy spoke into the comm._

Robin touched the comm link in his ear. "Lea, right? Just put the gun down" Robin said keeping his voice even and calm. "You know this isn't right, there's something more…"

"They were my mom's, she died last year." he hands started to shake as she spoke.

"That's still no reason—" he still slowly made his way close to her.

"You don't know what it's like!" She snapped.

"And how do you know?" Robin asked catching her off guard so he could disarm her. He took the gun in his hand and tucked it into his utility belt.

"I…" her voice cracked, the other girl made her way over to Lea.

"Lea, the police are on their way, just tell them everything that happened. Maybe they can help you. Take my hand, let's go." Robin put his hand out to her, but she didn't take it, instead she dropped to her knees and started to cry. The Teen Wonder knelt down in front of her. "I know what it's like." he helped her stand up and led her from the building with the other girl close behind. When they arrived outside the building they were meet with police officers with the guns drawn, once the saw Robin with the girls they dropped their guns and rushed over to them.

"Nothing was stollen," Robin reported handing the girl over, "listen to her. I have her gun, it's in my belt." he turned around showing the gun, one of the officers removed it.

"Thank you," the officer turned his back to Robin as the two girls were loaded into the back of the police care. He turned back around but the Teen vigilante was gone.

Robin meet Superboy and Flash on the roof they were waiting on. "Let's find Scarecrow." Bruce used his grappling gun to fly off the roof and deeper into Gotham.

Barry and Jon looked at each other before taking off after their friend.

* * *

Thomas was resting his eyes, it had been a stressful day, what happened to Dick was like nothing he'd had ever seen. Right now he was happy that Dicks was breathing on his own. Currently the boy was still sleeping off the effects of the ketamine. His wrists were restrained in case he woke up thrashing again, so that he would not hurt anyone around him, or himself. As a doctor Thomas understood the reasoning behind restraining the boy, but as a parent he didn't want to see the boy restrained.

It was going to be interesting to see what Dick's reaction would be when he woke up.

His phone went off, when he looked at who was calling it was Alfred.

"Alfred? What is it?"

"Your bird left the nest, but I have sent Mr. Kent after him I hope you do not mind."

"Damn it. I thought having Clark there would stop this from happening."

"Clearly not, as all three boys are gone."

"Have Clark—" Thomas's words were cut off by screaming. "Dick, it's Thomas…"

"No! Go away!" Dick called out, he arched his back trying to move.

"Dick stop it—" was the last phrase Alfred heard before the line went dead.

Dick struggled against his bindings, "don't hurt me!"

"Dick, I won't hurt you, you're having a hallucination."

"Bats…so many bats…"

"There's no bats, just you an me." Thomas placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Go away!" Dick called out.

Every time Dick spoke these words it hurt Thomas, even if these were words of decisions, and possibly linked to the bats he was seeing. "I won't hurt you. This is all made up in your head." Thomas removed his hand from the boy, "look at me, I won't hurt you. I want to help you."

"They want to hurt me…" Dick started to cry now.

"I will protect you." Thomas knew he could handle and slapping or hitting the boy could dish out, and he had to need to worry about the boy running away. He took restraints off Dick's wrists hesitantly. He then lowered down one of the bed rails and pulled Dick into his arms. Once the boy was in his arms he started to cry harder.

Logan had been watching from the doorway. He was only going to intervene if Thomas had gone in over his head, but it appeared he was able to calm Dick this time, that was a good sign. The young doctor stepped into the room and walked over to the pair. He took the blanket off the bed and covered the boy with this.

"Thank you," Thomas mouthed gently stroking Dick hair and he continued to mumbled about bats. "Logan wait…"

The younger doctor turned around to face the older doctor. "I will get a low does of the Zymoria." he guessed what Dr. Wayne was going to say.

Thomas nodded he continued to sooth Dick. He looked down at the boy, it had been six months since he look the boy in. Thomas did his best to keep Dick out of the media spot light, but it was difficult, especially since his parent's deaths were very public. Thomas knew this recent event would bring Dick back into the public eye.

Some stories broke that Thomas took Dick in as a publicity stunt since he and Bruce had just gotten back to Gotham full time. The billionaire quickly squashed these rumors and explained his empathy for the boy. He even revealed that he and Martha had considered adoption prior to her death, and with Dick's situation and Martha's death it seemed right to take him in.

"Dick?" Thomas spoke softly, but the boy didn't reply, "I want to adopt you. I know how much you love your parents, I don't want to replace them." He gently smoothed down the boys messy hair, "I just want you to be take care of if anything happens to me, so quickly you have found a place in my heart. Sometimes I feel like Martha sent you to me, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. She was always worried about me. Joke's on her Dickie, that's already happened. But meeting you make me think it over, but this city needs me."

* * *

Clark knew he had to work quickly to find the boys. While Jon and Barry wouldn't do anything rash, Bruce on the other hand was not thinking clearly. Once he got close enough he would be able to hear each of the boy's heart beats.

Superman was easily able to narrow in on his son's heart beat, and with it he could hear Barry and Bruce's, he quickened his pace and found his way to small rundown bar.

"Robin!" Superman called seeing the teen holding a criminal by his neck several inches from the ground.

"My dad!" Jon said to Barry.

"Is _he_ here too?" Barry's eyes flickered to Robin thinking of Batman.

Bruce dropped the criminal violently and looked over to Superman and sighed, "Who called you?" he snapped.

"Agent A." Superman said.

Robin huffed, "I am doing what he won't, well can't…"

"I am not having this discussion with you, this is one you are going to have with your father, he wants to meet you in the Batcave." He turned to the other two boys, "Superboy, Flash you will join that meeting, we are all

* * *

In order for Thomas to have a proper meeting with Bruce where they could freely they had to meet in the Batcave, but with Dick's hallucinations still not under control both doctors thought it would be best if someone the boy knew was waiting for him when be woke up.

Alfred was sitting in the chair next to Dick's bed. "Now Master Richard, you get better straight away, Masters Thomas and Bruce are worried about you, as am I. They need you young sir. You get better and I promise you can help me in the kitchen." Alfred shook his head and looked at the sleeping boy. "Now let us see what is in these comics you like so much," Alfred reached over and took the top one. "You see this every night, but yet you still insist on reading about it."

* * *

"Bruce, what the hell were you thinking?" Thomas snapped as he entered the Batcave to the already waiting Bruce.

"I was doing something you wouldn't!" Bruce challenged.

"Because then wasn't the time! Dick needed his family with him! Going out after Scarecrow was not high priority!"

"There's two of us, you dealt with Dick and I dealt with Scarecrow. We're a team that's how it works. Beside I had Barry and Bruce with me."

"Then explain why the two of them were behind you?"

"I was scouting the area," Bruce said.

"When you have a speedster and a half Kryptonian who can see threw walls? Bruce part of being part of a team is working together, not solo work."

"How often pave you gone out alone?" The teen challenged

"I have had Nightwing or Agent A."

"They aren't in the field,"

"I not a impatient teenager, fueled by anger on a power trip. You still did suffer the effects of the fear toxin, even if the antidote works, it's still there."

"I had the same training at you, I should be treated the same."

"When you should you can listen and have restraint I will."

"He almost killed Dick!"

"Know imagine how I feel, getting a phone call from Alfred telling me about your disappearing act, and the same time Dick is having a hallucination." Bruce's face dropped. He didn't think about that. "You don't think Bruce you just act. You're heart is in the right place, but you need to have a plan."

* * *

Bruce was at Dick's bed side reading a comic to him. His father was finally caught convinced to get some sleep, and while he did Bruce offered to watch Dick.

"NO! NO!" Dick screamed.

Bruce wished his hadn't pushed his father tips on what to do if Dick had a psychosis episode. All he knew was it could happen, because Dr. Johnson and his father were testing how much medication would help Dick's hallucinations.

"Dick?" Bruce questioned seeing the younger boy thrashing around. "Someone help!" Bruce called.

"No...go way!" Dick smacked Bruce's hand away. "The birds!" The boy went to shield his face.

Bruce tried to hold Dick back, but the younger boy fought back, by continuing to swat at the teen, thinking it was the birds.

Dr. Johnson was near by and came running in to help Bruce calm Dick down.

"Dick, it's Logan, you are having a hallucination."

"The birds want to hurt me…"

"I won't let them…" Bruce said.

"Dick, it's just a hallucination, focus on Bruce and me," Logan's voice was calm and soothing.

"They're going to hurt me…" Dick whimpered as he tried to hide

Bruce took a hold of Dick's hand, this time he didn't fight him.

"Be careful," Dr. Johnson said.

"Dickie, listen to me. Focus on my voice."

"Bruce?" Dick asked having a moment of recognizing trying to sit up.

"Yes, it's me!" Bruce smiled, "but don't sit up..." Bruce pushed Dick back down into the bed.

"I'm scared..." Dick's voice shook, his eyes rapidly looked around.

"Don't be, it's all in your head, and I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why's this happening?" Dick looked Bruce in the eyes, the younger boy still looked fearful, and he had started to cry.

"I don't know, Dickie." Bruce wiped away some tears with his thumb

"Will you stay with me?" Dick asked.

"Of course, scoot over." The teen instructed climbing into the bed.

"Bruce, I'll be right back," Logan told the teen, but not saying why.

Bruce nodded, he understood what the doctor was doing, he was getting another dose of medication for the boy.

Dick did what he was told. "Bruce, I'm scared..." he repeated what he said earlier.

"I know. But nothing can hurt you while I'm here."

"What if I never walk again?" Dick sobbed.

It was then Bruce realized what the second I'm scared was for. Dick was going into a full blown melt down. Sure he had his out burst of self pity, but he would always composed himself after, well in the recent months more so. Dick hadn't had a full on break down since he declared he didn't want to talk about it after he fell on the even bars. Now it was clear he wanted to. Was it the fear toxin making him think of all this? Perhaps, but that same day Dick declared he didn't want to talk about Bruce called Dick his brother for the first time, and right now that's what the younger boy needed.

"I don't care," Bruce said.

"I do!" Dick snapped. "Why didn't I die? Why was I left broken?"

"Dick, I want you to listen to me. I know you have had it a lot harder than me, you lost both your parents and your ability to walk, but you are strong, stronger than anyone I know. You're not broken, just different-"

"I don't wanna be! I wanna fly! It's so unfair that Jon can..."

Bruce didn't know how to respond. What could he be say? "I'm jealous of your strength, my mother died and rather than being strong for my father I followed him down a dark road."

"Why do you keep saying I'm strong?"

"Because you are...I was twelve when my mom died. After she died it became a dark time for my dad and me. She was our rock, she was the one who was always there for me. My dad was, but between the hospital and Wayne Enterprise he was always busy. After my mom died he became more distant...and this time I had no one. I mean I had Alfred...but that's not the same...well not at the time...one day it because too much for me. I was felling so alone, so unwanted." Bruce took a long pause before he continued, "I've never told anyone this...not my dad not the therapists they made me see, Alfred is the only other one who know. You can't tell anyone. Not Barry, not Jon...I'm not proud of it," he paused again, "but I tried to commit suicide. I thought that was going to be the answer. Alfred came in, he saw me with the blade hovering over my wrist, getting ready to make another cut..." Bruce swallowed hard and subconsciously rubbed his finger over his left wrist. "He stopped me. He didn't say much, he pulled me into a hug and told me he would always be there for me. It wasn't long after that my dad took me to the Himalayas and we started training. I was weak then, that's why I say you are strong, you haven't tried to take the so called easy way out. You have tried you best, done everything you cane to make the best of your situation. That makes you strong." Bruce moved a piece of hair from Dick's eyes, "I've always wanted a younger brother, and now I have one. I don't care if you stay in that wheelchair or can walk, you will always be my little brother." Bruce poked Dick in the forehead.

Dick didn't know how to respond, "I never though about having a brother or sister, until I meet you. You're the best big brother." Dick nestled his head on Bruce's shoulder, "don't leave me."

"I won't, but you have to make the same promise."

"Done," Dick said.

"Good." Bruce ruffled Dick's hair he looked down at the younger boy. He never though he would find a rock again after his mother died, and he never expected it to be a boy who was younger than him, who's has a hard life.

The door opened, Bruce's head snapped into its direction. It was Dr. Johnson and his father.

"Hi boys," Thomas smiled, "you feeling a little better Dick? Logan said you had another hallucination."

"The bats are back…" Dick mumbled hiding his face in Bruce's shoulder.

"Bats now?" Bruce asked worried, a moment of realization hit the teen. When Dick first woke up and saw him he spoke of birds, and now he saw his father he saw bats. He was seeing their personas.

"Don't worry Dick, I have something here that will help you feel better." Logan said

"No!" the boy said seeing the shot.

"It will help you. You already had some, but you were sleeping when we gave it to you. It will make you a little sleepy."

"You can squeeze me hand," Bruce offered extending a hand to Dick.

Thomas placed a hand on Dick's head "it's going to be okay. We are going to make you feel better," he reiterated what Logan told the boy.

A half hour later Dick fell asleep with his head on Bruce's shoulder. Logan had other patients to see and Thomas his own business to attend, so the teen offered to stay with Dick, this was easy since Dick had fallen asleep on him and every time he tried to move he almost woke the boy and he was scared that he would have and hallucination if he woke up.

There was a knock at the door. Bruce looked up to see Jon and Barry at the door. He motioned for them to come into the room.

"Aw how cute," Barry ignored the glare he was getting from Bruce.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked pushing his glasses up his nose and taking his baseball cap off.

"He had a hallucination...he was scared..."

"I didn't know you had a soft side," Barry grinned not wanting to let Bruce down easy on this one, especially after his rampage through the city.

"Shut up," Bruce snapped causing Dick to stir in his sleep.

"Careful, you have a little bird snuggled against you." Jon smiled.

"Yeah I tried to move but he's a light sleeper," Bruce

"Is he going to be okay?" Jon asked.

"They're giving him medicine to help with the hallucinations."

"Can we do anything to help?" Barry asked.

"Did you see my dad?" Bruce asked.

"No," Barry shook his head.

"My dad said something about helping with damage control," Jon offered up.

"Like we need to deal with this on top of everything else..." Bruce sighed

"The media?" Jon asked. "I'm hearing them talking...they're saying Dick's crazy...some of them didn't even know you two took him in..."

"He's not crazy! It's the Fear Gas!" Bruce snapped. Dick started to whimper, "I'm sorry...it's okay..."

"Guys...I've been thinking...maybe we should make Dick a junior member of the team," Jon looked at Dick. "He deserves it after all this..."

"You know, Jon makes a good point. He's been helping us more too." Barry agreed.

"What do you think Nightwing, you want to be a Teen Titan?" Bruce asked. "Guess we need to wait until he wakes up."

"Welcome to the Teen Titans," Barry said.

"We can make it official when he wakes up!" Jon smiled.

* * *

Both Bruce and Thomas were home. Logan persuaded them to take a break from the hospital. Clark offered to stay with Dick, and they took him up on the offer.

"Bruce, can I speak with you?" Thomas asked calling his son into his office.

"I already told you—"

"It's not that. It's something else. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I formally adopted Dick?"

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Dick is having a hard time. Despite all this, I hope you are enjoying the fic! Thanks to everyone who had read/faved/reviewed/followed this fic so far! I have so much more planed so if you are not already follow this fic and don't forget to review! What do you think Bruce will say? What do you think Dick will say? He had a lot of questions coming his way soon!**

 **If you don't know I posted a (one-shot) fic not too long ago, Nightwing centric, check that out!**

 **And if you didn't know** **I have new cover image thanks to the very talented CrisLli (Cristina37 on dA) She is one of my friends over on Batman Writers Unite on Facebook, come check us out!**


	10. Answers

Dick had been home from the hospital a couple of days now, he was still suffering some effects of the fear toxin, but now they had manifested themselves more as nightmares and were not as intense as before and he came down from them easier, but they were still traumatic. The medication seemed to be helping, Dick didn't know what to know what it would be like without it.

Tonight Dick woke up from a nightmare and he didn't wake up screaming. That was a plus, but now he didn't want to go back to bed. He laid in his bed with his hands under his heads under his head looking up at the ceiling.

He heard his door open, Alfred came and checked on him every few hours. "Hey Alfie," Dick called over.

"Master Richard are you awake?" Alfred asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Alfie…I don't want to go back to sleep…"

Alfred crossed into the room, Thomas and Bruce were still out paroling the city, and while they did the butler kept a watchful eye on the young ward of Wayne manor.

Dick sat up and looked at Alfred with a sad look in his eyes, "I just want them to stop, I'm sick of them. I want to be back to helping Thomas and Bruce…it's not fair…"

"Master Thomas doesn't want—"

"Anything to trigger me, I know." Dick cut the old butler off and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.

Alfred knew that Thomas had become very over protective over Dick's safety. The butler knew it was only going to get worse after what happened. He also knew Thomas didn't do it intentionally, but it was still hard to see the young boy being left out. Alfred smiled, an idea came to him. "Come now Master Richard, chop chop I have an idea," the butler clapped his hands.

"What are we doing?" Dick asked as he lowered himself into his wheelchair.

"Bake cookies," Alfred gave the boy a mischievous smile

"Cookies? at ten at night. In our pajamas?"

Alfred gave a small shrug as he walked along side Dick, "I may be old, but I still know how to have fun."

Dick laughed, "what kind of cookies?"

"What kind do you like?"

"Peanut butter," Dick said.

"Then that is where we shall start," Alfred gently touched Dick's shoulder. "I've missed my little sous chef."

The pair entered the kitchen. Alfred opened the door to the pantry and took out two aprons, he had to get a second one for Dick after he discovered could be quite the messy cook.

Dick took his place at the table, while Alfred went to a cabinet to pull out his recipe box. "I am going to start gathering the ingredients we need, could you look for the recipe?" He gave the boy the box.

This particular recipe box was all desserts and baked goods. He looked at the diver tabs looked for the one labeled cookies. "Alfie there's no cookie section."

"Check the biscuit section. This particular recipe box belonged to my mother, back when I lived in England."

Dick looked and found it. He pulled out the recipe. "Wow three dozen cookies!"

"How about we do half the recipe," Alfred smiled deciding to use this as a teaching moment as well. He brought the canister of flour to the kitchen table, then went to get the eggs and butter from the refrigerator while Dick went into the pantry to retrieve the sugars, salt, peanut butter, baking soda and baking powder

Dick helped measure all the flour, salt, and baking power powder into a bowl, while Alfred added the sugars, butter and peanut butter into the bowl of the stand mixer that was on the countertop.

"I can't see," Dick complained coming over with the bowl of dry ingredients in his lap. He put the bowl on the counter.

Alfred looked down at the boy, this was supposed to be cathartic for him, but he couldn't reach the counter. Alfred looked over at the breakfast bar with the tall chairs, they hardly used since it was too tall for Dick to use himself, but it would be perfect. "I've got an idea." he moved the tall stool over. "Up you go," Alfred lifted the boy up and set him down on the stool. "Just be careful, there is no back to this chair."

"What's next?" Dick asked.

"Add in the eggs, but I want you to crack them into this smaller bowl first." Alfred placed a bowl in front of Dick with two eggs.

Dick attempted to carefully crack the egg into the bowl, but her got some of the shell into the bowl and then he used a finger to fish out the shell. Once the shell was successfully removed Alfred incorporated each egg into the mixture in the bowl.

"Now we add the flour mixture," Alfred informed the boy.

"Can I do it!?" Dick asked pick up the bowl.

"A cup at a time, and on a—"

It was too late, Dick had used the mechanism that changed speed and dialed it all the way up sending flour into the air and all over the child and the surrounding area.

Alfred sighed and turned the stand mixer off, "low speed," he finished looked at the boy with a glare. Dick broke into a smile and started laughing, "what am I going to do with you Master Richard?" The butler went to brush some flour from the boy's dark hair. "Now let's try this again, slowly this time."

"Sorry Alfie," the boy was trying to have a serious expression, but a smile kept crossing his lips.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Batman and Robin finished patrol. Bruce stepped out from behind the grandfather clock, stretched and yawned.

"Smells like Alfred was busy," Thomas said as he opened the door to his study, when he did he could hear laughter. "Sounds like he was not the only one." Thomas left the room, Bruce followed behind his father. When the pair arrived in the kitchen they found Alfred and Dick at the kitchen table surrounded by what could easily been several dozen cookies all various flavors, the boy's hair was lightly dusted with flour and he had a smudge of chocolate on his face.

"That's a lot of cookies…" Bruce looked around the kitchen.

"My, My looks like you two have been busy," Thomas smiled, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Want a cookie?" Dick asked he put a tray on his lap and made his way to Thomas and Bruce.

"No, thank you," Bruce yawned again.

"I'll take one," Thomas picked up a cookie that had a little bit of everything in it.

"You are sure Bruce?" Dick asked going back to the table to get another container of cookies and then back over to the teen.

That was when Bruce looked over at the plate and saw a cookie with cranberries and white chocolate. "Well maybe one," he slowly reached his hand over.

Dick rolled forward rushing past Bruce, "nope you said no!" he started to laugh.

"Hey! but you offered!" Bruce huffed.

"And you said no!" Dick smiled wider and he tried to get away from Bruce.

"Get back here!" Bruce called chasing after Dick was was now rushing past Thomas with the container of cookies on his lap.

"Should have said yes!" Dick called over his shoulder.

"But those are my favorite! You knew I'd want some! When I get you I'm locking your wheels!"

"I'll roll over your toes!" Dick replied.

Alfred shook his head, "Boys," he picked up his cup tea and took a sip from the cup.

"It is good to see them acting that way," Thomas commented picking up another cookie.

"Indeed," Alfred agreed.

Thomas and Alfred watched as Bruce caught Dick, the younger boy tried to conceal the cookies, but that proved to be a moot task as Bruce pulled them away from him and held them out of the boy's reach.

"Hey! No fair!" Dick complained.

"No fair? You're the one who ran off with them."

"Not true. I _rolled_ off." Dick tried to keep a straight face, but in the end he cracked a smile.

Bruce sighed, "fine you _rolled_ off with them." he reached into the container and took out a cookie.

"What are we going to do with them?" Alfred asked.

Thomas smiled, "Adopt Dick."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea. I shall make a special meal."

* * *

Dinner was a delicious a dish rosemary and roasted garlic chicken with a side of asparagus seasoned simply with lemon and salt and pepper, freshly made Italian bread, and garden. For dessert a lemon mousse cake.

Once dinner was complete Thomas looked to his left where the younger of the two boys sat. "Dick, I have a question for you," Thomas looked the boy in the eyes.

"Yes?" Dick tilted his head a little the billionaire sounded so formal.

"I want you to answer this truthfully and think it over. I'm not expecting an answer right away."

"Okay..." Dick looked at Thomas confused.

"As you know our nightly activities are not safe. And you know that I care about you and want to make sure you are safe. I would never do anything to intentionally offend you."

"Thomas what are you talking about?" Dick asked as he rolled backwards, and pivoted his chair to he could get close to his guardian.

The older man smiled and placed his hand onto of the boy's "Dick, I want to adopt you."

"Adopt me?" The boy pointed to himself with his free hand shocked.

"I don't want to replace your father, I know I could never do that. I just want to know that if something were to happen to me that not only Bruce was cared for but you as well. Dick, I love you like a son." Thomas squeezed the boy's hand.

Dick didn't know what to say. He looked to Alfred (who was standing in the doorway) and then to Bruce and back to Thomas.

"We want you to be a permanent part of our family," Bruce added, letting the younger boy know he agreed with his father's sentiment.

Dick blinked and tears slipped down his cheeks.

Thomas stood up and hugged the boy. "There's no pressure, I will still keep you on as my ward, if you say no."

"So I'll be a Wayne?"

"Only if you want to. I would never stop you from being a Grayson. Take your time Dick, I know this is a big decision."

Dick took a deep breath. "I know my parents are never coming back, and that I have no blood relatives." He took another deep breath, with tears still in his eyes he looked Thomas in the eyes "I couldn't ask for a better second dad," Dick smiled.

"You're saying yes?" Bruce smiled.

"But one thing." Dick's words were quiet.

"Of course, what is it?" Thomas nodded.

"I want both names."

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne," Thomas smiled saying the boy's full name, "has a nice ring to it." Thomas was elated, he didn't expect Dick to want to make the Wayne name part of his.

"What happens next?" Bruce asked as he walked around and ruffled Dick's hair causing the younger boy to scrunch up his nose.

"First I petition to adopt. Bruce, you will remember this from before Dick came to live with us, but Dick's social worker, Vivian Roos, and maybe another social worker will come and do a home study. Make sure our home is safe and this is especially important in your situation Dick." he looked to the younger boy who nodded. "After the home study then they will start to look at me. They already have, but they will again, this time looking into my finances even though I denied getting state aid for your care. They will conduct interviews will anyone who lives in this house, that will include Alfred. Once that process is complete if they like what they have seen the case will be presented to a judge and we will be given a court date. That will be when the judge will decide if I can adopt you. He said yes, then we get an amended birth certificate with me listed as your father, but by no means will I ask you to call me dad, Thomas is till fine."

"So it's not one hundred percent?" Dick asked on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Dick it's not, but very rarely has a judge denied the adoption of a child who has—is already in the care of person or persons asking. I'm not trying to scare you, bud, I just want you to know the truth."

"Don't I get a say?"

"They will speak with you yes," Thomas nodded.

"And I can tell them that you've been there for me? And taken care of me?"

"Don't worry Dick, no matter what you will always be part of this family."

* * *

Dick and Bruce were getting ready to go out. Dick was not going to lie, he was scared to go out after what happened with the fear toxin. It took a lot of convincing to get him to go out, but in the end Thomas helped convince to to go out, saying it would be good for him, especially since going he would be going out as Nightwing with Robin, Superboy, and Flash. To be safe the young boy was going to clear mask that would prevent from inhaling any toxins.

Dick was lacing his boots when Jon and Barry came into the Batcave "ready to go?" Jon asked landing next to Dick.

"Ive got cookies over there," Dick pointed next to his work station.

"Don't say no!" Bruce said coming out of the changing area without his mask on.

"I'd never say no to a cookie," Barry said picking up a handful.

"Hey not eat all of them!" Jon raced over.

"Don't worry we have plenty." Bruce commented

"Hey! That's not a goal to eat them all!" Dick complained as he fitted his mask to his face and rolling closer to Barry. "How are we doing this anyway? I don't want to be a nascence if we run into trouble. What are we doing? Why do you want me to go out with you?"

"Don't worry you will like this, oh here is the mask," Bruce handed Dick the mask.

"Thanks." Dick took it and fit it to his face.

"Come on let's go!" Jon complained flying into the air and then swooped down to pick Dick up. "Wanna fly with me?"

"Yeah! Better than riding with Bruce he—"

"Time to go!" Bruce said interrupting the younger boy as he got onto his Robin Cycle.

"I'll tell you later," Dick laughed as Barry, Jon, and himself followed Bruce out.

Jon was nervous carrying Dick for this long, and outside. Luckily this time the younger boy didn't squirm too much, he knew they were at a higher distance and not a few feet off the floor. Today was a special day. With everything that had gone on Dick had started to be come like a little brother to him too. There were not many people Jon could share his true identity with.

"What do you think?" Jon asked asked after they had been flying for several minutes.

"I'm feel like I'm really flying…" Dick carefully looked around. "It must be amazing to do this all the time. I know I call it flying when I am, was, on the trapeze, but this! This is really flying!"

"Shhh keep it down, were supposed be in stealth mode."

Dick only laughed. "You're just like Bruce. So paranoid. Were's your sense of adventure? You can fly! You have super powers take risks, sometimes you need to fall too."

"Oh! We're here!" Jon smiled getting ready to land. "One of us us still have to carry you. We didn't come up with a good idea for what to do when we got here."

"We just need to wait for Bruce," Barry said skidding to a stop.

Dick shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just happy to be out. What are we doing here anyway? Oh a tree! Can you put in the tree, you can sit with me if you want."

Jon looked over at the tree there was a branch that stuck straight out, it was about eight feet from the ground. Superboy sat him on the branch.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Barry asked Jon.

"You wouldn't ask that question if I wasn't paralyzed," Dick spat at the teen. "I just want to be normal. You guys wanted to take me out here. You know I can't move around without my wheelchair. All I want to do is sit in a tree. You are all so paranoid, I just want to be me! I like being up high and flying. It make have taken time, but I've come to terms with what happened to me. You know how I got paralyzed? I fell fifty feet, the only reason I'm not dead is because my father gave his life to save mine, so if I went to sit in a tree, I think I know the risks of what would happen if I fell eight feet."

"Hey what's going on?" Bruce asked finally meeting up with them.

"I wanted to sit in a tree," Dick stated.

"One of the reasons I picked this spot, I know there was a nice tree for you to sit I know you said there is so much you have missed. I can't help with most of it, but Jon can." This was a complete lie. He knew better than to worry too much about Dick. "You can go back up in a moment, but right it will be easier to talk if we are all on the ground." Bruce then looked to the other two "he's stronger than you realize."

Soon they were all situated on the ground in a circle.

"We asked you here for a reason," Bruce said starting the convention.

"Brought me, I can't exactly come here on my own." Dick smiled.

Bruce rolled his eyes choosing to ignore the boys comment verbally, "we have a question for you Nightwing."

"Will you be a member of the Teen Titans?" Jon asked taking over the convention.

"What? Are you serious? I'm not even a teenager."

Barry shrugged, "our team our rules. We want you in the club kiddo."

"So do you accept?" Jon asked.

Dick was about ready to answer when his phone alarm went off. "The Bat symbol been lit,"

"I can take Dick back. I'd be back to help you in a flash."

"That pun isn't funny, and I can handle myself…well with Robin's help."

"Superboy, bring Dick over to my bike. Nightwing send Flash the coordinates, Flash follow them and scout it our for us."

Bruce pressed a button on his Robin Cycle and seat back rose form the back of the bike, a seatbelt was also now present. Jon also noticed the foot holds on the back of the bike where Dick's feet would go. This time carrying Dick he noticed the thigh holsters on each leg. Perhaps Bruce was right, there was more Dick than either Barry or him knew. As soon as he was set down onto the seat of the Robin Cycle Nightwing buckled himself in, while Robin secured the younger boy's feet into place. They hadn't had experienced setting Dick up in the Robin Cycle in the field, they always did it in the Batcave.

"Let's go," Robin said getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

Robin drove in between the criminals while Nightwing expertly his escrima stick giving each a wallop as he speed by.

Bruce quickly cut the wheel to the left, and Dick leaned to the right. Even with the safety restraints he still have to be careful, as they were the holding him in place.

"Titans, fall back to the Batcave," Batman's voice came over the comm link

Thomas was already waiting for them, in full Batman costume.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, Richard John Grayson what the hell were you two thinking?" He snapped as soon as the pair pulled into the Cave.

"Your middle name for you father too?" Dick asked.

"You said we would take him out of the Cave to ask." Bruce chose to ignore Dick's comment.

"Yes, I did, but when was taking a paralyzed boy into the field become a smart idea? It is not like you two were alone and caught off guard. Barry or Jon could have very easily brought Dick back and gotten back the others if need be."

"I offered," Barry said getting a glare from Bruce.

"Someone was thinking," Thomas said going over to the bike to help Dick from it.

Dick took his seat belt off while Thomas removed the straps that held his feet in place. "Escrima sticks? Baterangs? You planned for him to fight?" Thomas asked sharply noticing the weapons as he picked the boy up to bring him to his wheelchair.

"You should have seen him! He's good," Jon smiled hoping to help a little. Barry scoffed a little he was at least hoping Jon would be on his side.

"We were just being prepared," Bruce said.

"Prepared to what reveal our secret? What would people say if they noticed Nightwing never walks any where? If Nightwing is on the bike while Robin is off and there is someone injured right next to him he can't help them."

"I never thought about that…" Dick said he felt frozen in place it was something so obvious

"I didn't either…" Bruce looked Dick who was nervously chewing on his lower lip.

Barry and Jon exchanged glances, they didn't think of this either. If they had they would have made sure Dick got home.

Thomas gave a weak smile. "It's bittersweet hearing you say that, you don't think about Dick as having a handicap, and that makes me proud of you. Although it is something we have to consider it is a way to link Batman to this family." Thomas made his way over to Nightwing who was now looking blankly down at his lap. "I would love to have you by my side out in the field, but having you on the back of the Robin Cycle while fighting makes me nervous. What about if on occasion I take you along in the Batmobile. That way you are concealed, especially after what happened with the Fear Toxin, I don't want to trigger another allergic reaction. I know it's not the same, but you would still be out with us, and I have you being my right hand." Thomas placed his hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed.

"You would really take me out?"

"I cannot do it all the time, and you will need to follow the rules I have in place. They will be firm rules."

Dick smiled slightly, "sounds fair."

* * *

Thomas sitting at his desk looking over the paperwork he needed to fill out to formally adopt Dick. It got him thinking about any and all questions he would be asked, and he thought about Dick's education right now Alfred was teaching both Bruce and Dick. Would that be adequate enough? Perhaps he should send both boys to Gotham Academy for a formal education, Bruce was getting older and it might be more beneficial for him to attend an accredit high school prior to applying to a university, even with the academic skills and knowledge he possess. It would be good for both boys to socialize with children their own ages.

The two Waynes have been back in Gotham full time for nearly a year, and Bruce hadn't attended a formal school since he was eight. Dick on the other hand had never attended school in a classroom setting. It could do him some good to get out of the manor, Thomas was starting to realize that he was being overly protective of the young boy, and trying to keep him safe, but if his allergic reaction to Fear Toxin showed him anything no matter how much he tries to coddle the young boy he can't. Bruce, Barry and Jon also taught him showing that Dick can care for himself. Things were going to start to change.

To Thomas it was going to be for the better. It was the perfect time too. It was mid November, and the second semester of school would open in January. On top of that wall he was going to officially adopt Dick.

* * *

 **A/N: More changes taking place. I have gotten lots planned coming up. Including bringing in some other members of the Bat family (Thanks Aaron convincing me for this one) I am trying to make it different, and not just place Thomas in the role of Bruce that we know in canon. So we will see some.**

 **As always I love all the faves, follows, reviews, so please keep them coming and make me smile. At the very least do it because my birthday is coming up (July 1)**

 **Also check out my cover image! Thanks Cristina!**


	11. December

"BRUCE! BRUCE WAKE UP!" Dick called out shaking the teen awake.

The teen bolted upright in his bed to see Dick staring at him with wide eyes. "Dick what's wrong?" Bruce asked worried. The younger boy never took the elevator up to the upper levels unless he was with someone, or something was wrong.

"It snowed!" Dick announced excitedly.

"It's December, it's bound to happen." Bruce laid back down and rolled over in his bed pulling the sheet over his head.

"But it's snow! The first snow!"

Bruce groaned, but then a moment of realization hit him. "Wait Dick…is this the first time you've seen snow?"

"Yeah," Dick said turning slight shade of red.

"With all the moving around you did you never saw snow?"

Dick shook his head, "No we were never in a place where it snowed during the winter, that's when we went to the southern states. We always did a special Christmas show, but it was fake snow, fake tree." he shrugged, "not like I can really do anything in the snow anyway. I'm just excited to finally see it! I'll meet you down for breakfast." he backed himself up and left the room.

* * *

Thomas submitted the paperwork needed to file for Dick's adoption. Child Protective Services would review the application before moving onto the next steps. Thomas wanted to make sure everything was ready, he didn't want anything to go wrong with Dick's adoption. It was December and the lone member of the Grayson family had been with the Waynes since April. Thomas had seen him grow so much, in that time and he wanted to continue to see the boy grow into a young man.

There was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Bruce was standing in the doorway, "Hi dad," he smiled.

"Everything okay?"

"I was just talking to Dick, and I found out he's never seen snow or had a real Christmas tree. I don't even know if he's ever had a traditional Christmas."

"I'm not surprised, he's moved around a great deal. I seem to remember when I looked at Haly's Circus touring schedule since Dick was born, and they hardly took time off, they didn't only travel in the United States and parts of Europe as well. What you have to remember Bruce, that what's traditional for one family is not same for another. Did Dick mention what he did?"

"He only said that the circus would would on a special Christmas show with fake snow, and fake tree. Can we go all out for Christmas like we did before mom died?"

Thomas gave his son a slight smile, "sounds like a nice idea. I will send Alfred to pick up a tree…"

"I was hoping we could go, the three of us," Bruce said speaking quietly, "Alfred always went, what if we start a new tradition with Dick?"

Thomas hesitated, "We shall see. We will need to be sure Dick can get around safely. I will call ahead to make sure it's wheelchair accessible." The older Wayne could see the disappointment on Bruce's face, "I know it's not fair. Not every place is wheelchair accessible, that's why we have to call ahead."

"They should be," Bruce said annoyed, "I am going to look for my old sled so I can take Dick around to play in the snow."

"Speak with Alfred I am sure he knows here it is. I will look into the best place to go to find a Christmas tree."

* * *

Dick was sitting in an arm chair, by the fire reading a comic book, he had a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies on the side table to his right. He was wearing a light gray turtle neck sweater and a knit blanket on his lap.

"Dick, I have a question. Do you want to go play outside? I have a sled that I attacked a kayak seat to and I cut down a pair of ski polls to that you can use them to get around."

Dick looked at Bruce with a raised eye brow.

"It's one of those things you have to see okay?" the teen looked at the young boy hesitate, "Don't make me carry you."

"Fine, fine, fine," Dick agreed moving his wheelchair into place so he could get into it.

"I've got everything ready for you by the door. Well Alfred did."

They made their way to the kitchen that lead out to a patio. On the table was all the winter gear Dick would need a hat a black and royal blue stripped hat that had flaps that covered the ears and a pom pom on the top. Water resistant black gloves and a royal blue scarf. There was also a pair of fur lines black boots. Hanging on the back of a chair was a royal blue down feather jacket.

Bruce was dressed in a similar way, but rather than blue the colors were red and his hat didn't have a pom pom.

The two boys geared up and headed outside onto the freshly cleaned patio. At the edge of the patio was a plastic yellow sled equipped with the seat Bruce mentioned and the modified ski polls.

"You did that?" Dick smiled.

"Of course! who do you think helps my dad build all gadgets?"

"Mr. Fox." The younger boy replied.

Bruce huffed. "Not just him, I help too, hey wait! You know that! You've helped me out before."

"I know," Dick smirked.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk much." Bruce teased.

"Can't go back now! Now help me get down, I want to try it out!"

Bruce lifted Dick up and set him down into the sled. The first thing the young boy did was take off his glove and touch the snow. Dick's lips twisted into smiled, he formed the snow into ball and lobbed it at Bruce. Without missing a beat the teen bent down and formed his own snowball to launch at at his attacker.

"Hey!" Dick complained then formed another snowball to throw it at Bruce.

"You started it!" Bruce replied retaliating with another snowball.

Dick smiled and started to use his ski polls to get away from Bruce, who chased after him, but the deep snow made it harder for him to run, but Dick who was on top moved with ease.

* * *

Inside the manor Thomas looked out the window of office to see his two sons playing in the snow. He was proud that Bruce found a way for Dick to enjoy the freshly fallen snow as well. Thomas was proud of how Bruce had has embraced his role as a big brother, he made sure Dick was included, and protect the boy if need be. Thomas was also proud of how Dick was handling everything that life had been throwing at him, he was handling it with such grace.

Thomas had a great deal to work on for the preparations the for annual Wayne Foundation Christmas party on top of his preparations for Dick's adoption, his duties at Gotham General, and moonlighting as Batman.

Once everything was all said and done, he went to go check on the boys who had come in from their time outside. When he found the boys each had his head on an arm rest of the couch, fast asleep while Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer movie played in the background. The billionaire took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered both boys with it. Dick moaned and shifted slightly in his sleep, Thomas gently rubbed the top of the boy's head to calm him.

Thomas sat down in the arm chair next to the fire. Both his sons were safe, after the events that took place over the past several months. Thomas was elated to see them both currently healthy, even if Dick was still suffering nightmares, but sadly that was nothing new for him. Both boys had suffered more in their young lives than people twice the ages.

* * *

Dick was in his room. He dug his duffel bag from the circus from the back of his closet and brought it out and put it on his bed and then climbed onto the bed himself. Dick hadn't looked through the bag since he first came to live in the manor and pulled out his stuffed bear, Patches. There were too many memories attached to everything inside the bag, he didn't even know what exactly what was in the bag because C.C. Haly had packed it for him. He began to pull out it's contents. There were so many memories that he was trying to repress. Before felt he wasn't strong enough to re live the memories, but he finally felt mentally strong enough to look at them. It was cathartic to look at them, now. He didn't feel like he was going to cry, well of sadness, maybe a few happy tears as he looked at the yearly pictures the circus took every year in April. Dick had all eight he was in.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dick called.

"Here you are," Bruce grinned, "what are you looking at?"

"Pictures from when I was with the circus…want to see?" Dick gave a weak smile as he handed over a picture of him with his father. In it Dick was in a large metal basin filled with bubbles. His father was the one giving him the bath. "That was when my dad gave me a bath in Elenor the elephant's water bowl. My mom wasn't too happy."

Bruce snickered. "Sounds like a funny guy."

"My mom said I got my humor from him." Dick handed Bruce half the pictures to look at.

"Whoa, that cotton candy is bigger than you!"

"Let me see!" Dick smiled, "I remember that day! I was helping out Dee, she was running the cotton candy machine. I was um..maybe five? Anyway there was a loud crash in the tent and she went to check leaving me alone…well I learned how to use the machine by watching her all the time, so I flip over a milk crate and stood on it because I was too small to use it. I got the machine ready, grabbed a paper and cone and started to move it around and the cotton candy started to stick to stick…well I decided it wasn't enough and added more…and more…" Dick laughed, "Dee screamed at me, but I wasn't in trouble, she really thought it was funny. She was made at me for wasting product without permission. She took my picture, she _always_ had a camera and had me sit down to eat it, told me to be careful because there was a show that night. She knew my parents didn't let me eat a lot of sweets especially on show days. Well…I didn't listen…and I ate pretty much all of it. I got sick and threw up. A lot. My parents grounded me. Not just the grounding that had me helping cleaning the elephant cage, but they wouldn't let me fly that night."

"You on a sugar high I would have loved to see that!"

"Well I was off the walls during the entire show. When my parents came to the floor to take their bows I went flipping out to meet them." Dick smiled, "I used to do that all the time when I was too young to fly, who ever was watching me during the show would let me run to see them, the crowd loved it. Anyway, after their act I sat with my dad to watch the rest of the show. I fell asleep." Dick turned to the next picture, "oh look, it's me sleeping with my dad…I wonder if it's from the same day…I did this often when I was little I hardly made a full show.

Dick looked at another picture, he was young, about a year old. He was holding onto the rings, with both is parents hands under him in case he fell. Dick rubbed his eyes, and turned his head a way from Bruce. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book and started flip through the pages, but stopped when he got to a paper, "What's this?" Dick asked showing the paper to Bruce.

"It looks like a deposit slip for a bank." Bruce said, "I'll show my dad."

Dick handed over the paper and Bruce pocketed the paper. And the two continued to look at the pictures from the younger boy's past.

* * *

Bruce was enjoying Dick's first white winter just as much as the younger boy. Never before had either boy been to a Christmas tree farm, and were excited to pick out all five of the trees that would be featured at the annual Wayne Christmas party. This year would be more lavishly decorated than it had been in the past, and today was the day of the party.

Dick was looking at himself in his full length mirror. He was wearing a green vest, under his black tuxedo jacket, with a matching green bow tie, his white dress shirt had gold cufflinks on them that had a 'RG' on each one, it was an early gift from Thomas.

A knock came on the door, "Dick, the guests are coming soon," Bruce called.

Dick opened his door and exited his room to see Bruce dressed the similarity to him, except he wore red rather than green. "Ready!" Dick smiled.

"I cannot believe you are wearing those ugly socks!" Bruce said looking at the boy's red and green striped socks complete with Christmas trees.

"Hey! I like them! I don't like boring things." Dick said defensively.

"You're weird." Bruce said.

"You're boring," Dick countered.

"Boys are you ready?" Thomas called.

"Don't you two look handsome," Alfred said as he joined them in the foyer.

"Yeah Dick even combed his hair!" Bruce pointed out right before ruffling it.

"Hey! But you saw that right! It _was_ neat until he messed it up!" Dick complained as he tried to smooth it out with his hand, only to have Bruce counteract anything he did. This caused Dick to elbow the teen in his side, they continued this laughing the entire time.

"Boys enough," Thomas said sharply.

After ten minutes later the guests started to arrive. Dick found he was actually excited. He had become friends with Amelia, the girl he meet at his first ever Wayne party. He had seen her only once after that.

"Dickie!" Amelia smiled once she was in the foyer with her family, she ran over the younger boy and hugged him around the neck. "Come on! I wanna see all the decorations!" She gave him a push to get him going.

Dick laughed. "We have five trees! I helped pick them out!"

* * *

It was getting late, dinner had finished long ago, Bruce even did an encore performance on the piano, of classic Christmas songs.

Amelia and Dick disappeared from the party, both had become bored answering the same questions over and over. The pair made their way into the library only after nabbing a plate of cookies and two tall glasses of cold milk.

"Alfred said not tell anyone one, but I'm telling you anyway. I helped bake the cookies!" Dick smiled handing Amelia a cookie that was shaped like a candy cane. It was two pieces of dough twisted together with one dyed red, on top was crushed candy canes. "These are the ones I made, Alfred would not let me decorate the other ones."

Amelia accepted the cookie and then took a bite, "this is really good!" She smiled.

"Have you ever read 'A Christmas Carol'?" Dick asked,

"No, but I see the play every year."

"My mom and dad used to read it to me they would take turns…they'd start the week before Christmas and always end on Christmas Day," Dick explained. "Do you want to start reading it with me?"

The girl smiled, "sounds like a good idea." She took another cookie.

* * *

"Bruce, how can you lose Dick?" Cassidy sighed, her hands on her hips.

"You lost you sister too," the teen pointed out.

"Yeah, but Amelia always hide at these things."

"And Dick can't because? You say his wheelchair I will have to trouble slapping you."

"I'm just saying last time he told you where he was going."

"He's gotten bolder, craftier, that kid can sneak away so quietly. You blink and he's gone. And I didn't lose him…" Bruce said going back to the original conversation, "he's either in his room or the library."

Bruce and Cassidy made their way to the library, when they entered the found both their younger sibling asleep on the couch. Amelia's head a laying in Dick's shoulder, her glasses skewed, and Dick's head laying on her's. Amelia's feet curled up under her green dress, with her shoes on the floor. On Dick's bow tie was undone, and his vest un buttoned, and his tuxedo jacket hung on the back of his wheelchair. On the table next to them was an empty plate and glasses. The book lay open on Dick's lap.

"Let's get out dads." Cassidy said, "We should leave them sleeping. Trust me on that." She pulled on Bruce's arm.

The two made their way back to where there parents were talking, all the other guests have already left, and the Baxters were preparing to leave, they just needed their youngest daughter.

"Where's Dick? I asked you find him," Thomas asked.

"I did he's sleeping."

"Amelia is with him," Cassidy said, "they must have bored themselves to sleep. Dick had a book on his lap."

"I am going to get Amelia, we are heading out it's a long ride to Metropolis," Jeffery said standing up to following the party's host.

Thomas chuckled, "Dick's always reading, he's not bored, just tired. I am going to put Dick in his room."

"Do you think we have to worry about these two in the future Thomas?" Jeffery laughed seeing the two as he walked over to his daughter. He took her glasses off and put them in his pocket and the picked her up.

Thomas took the book from his soon to be adopted son and flipped it over to keep the boy's place before taking the boy into his arms, Dick's head leaned against Thomas's chest.

"Dick's room isn't far, I will be right over to see you out." Thomas said. Not wanting to think about the answer to the question.

"Take your time Thomas, no need to rush."

Thomas brought the eight-year-old to his bed and laid him down in it, still in his half dressed formal attire. "Good night son," the billionaire whispered as he covered the boy.

Thomas went to the foyer to bid his final guests to leave a good-bye, when he went to the sitting room he found Bruce sleeping in a chair, "Somethings never change," he smiled. He gently shook Bruce awake, "come on Bruce, you might want to get up to bed."

Bruce woke up and rubbed his eyes, "you carried Dick…" he mumbled as he staggered to the stairs.

"Dick only weighs fifty pounds, if that."

"No fair," Bruce complained as Thomas guided his son up the stairs.

"Oh yes it is. I used to carry you to bed all the time. Including the time you were about six and fell asleep right on the top step." Bruce laughed, as Thomas opened the door for his son. "Think you can make it into bed? At least take you jacket and shoes off if you won't change, Good night son."

"Night…dad…" Bruce said flopping on his bed, neglecting to take off his jacket or shoes.

* * *

Dick was excited, today was one of the few days Thomas was allowing him to ride along in the Batmobile.

"Anything on the police scanner?" Batman asked Nightwing.

"Nothing. It's oddly quiet, almost like you knew it was going to be this way and that's why you let me out…" Nightwing replied.

"Keep looking, it's almost Christmas—"

" _Robin to Batmoble, I see a disturbance_." The teen's voice came over the comm system.

"On our way," Nightwing replied looking at the map in front of him that showed Robin's location.

" _Leave him alone!_ " Robin called out.

It didn't take long for Batman and Nightwing to arrive to help Robin. When then found him he was trying pull four boys away from what they were attacking.

Batman leapt from the Batmobile to aid his partner. Nightwing sighed and watched the events unfold via Batman's cowl camera. He was carefully looking at everything, what the boy's were kicking was not human.

"B-Batman…it's a dog…" Nightwing said.

Sure enough Batman could hear the dog growling and whimpering.

"What kind of idiots hurt a dog?" Robin snapped taking one of the attackers by the back of the shirt and tossing him back.

It took several long minutes, but Batman and Robin were able to stop the attackers. This task was easy, because they four boys did not want to fight against the feared Batman and Robin.

"Nightwing open your door! And call the dog over." Batman called out.

Dick used the remote to open the driver's door, while Robin helped guide the dog while Nightwing called out to him, Batman reminded behind to deal with the four thugs who hurt the dog.

The German Shepard jumped into the driver's street. The passenger side seat could slide quite far back, so Dick brought the seat all the way back and coaxed the dog to come on his side to sit at his feet. Once the dog came over it laid it's head on Dick's lap, the boy then started to pet the dog's head.

"Hey bud," He said, it looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes, and panted. Nightwing noticed several cuts on the dog, but nothing looked terrible, they got to the dog in time.

"That wasn't very nice of them," Dick scratched behind the dog's ear and leaned forward, and the dog licked his face causing the eight-year-old to laugh.

Batman stayed and waited for the police to come to report off what happened, while Robin went ahead to the Batcave to help Alfred prepare for the injured animal.

Batman got back into the car, Nightwing looked over at him, "What are we going to do with him?"

"We will patch him up and bring him to the animal shelter tomorrow, did you find any tags on him?"

"No, not even a collar."

"They can check for a micro chip at the shelter. We would take him there now, but they are closed."

"Okay…" Dick continued to pet the dog's head until they arrived home.

* * *

"Alfred have you seen the dog?" Thomas asked looking around.

"Not since last night sir," The butler replied while cooking a small steak with some vegetables for the doggie guest.

The billionaire sighed, "I am going to look for him, it would be easier if we could call him by something." Thomas walked off snapping his fingers.

He made his way down the hallway where Dick's and Alfred's room was after not finding the dog in any of the other rooms. Thomas stopped when when he saw Dick's door open, the boy usually kept it lightly closed. He silently slipped into the room to see the dog curled with his head on Dick's legs.

"I think you will have a hard time taking that dog to the pound now," Alfred commented.

"I know." Thomas let out a heavy breath.

"It's almost Christmas."

"I know."

"You saw both boys with that dog last night."

"Are you suggesting we take in the dog?" Thomas asked shutting the door a little more before walking away with his trusty butler.

"Well look who he is sleeping with."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Thomas asked with a smile.

"Never, sir." Alfred said, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly.

* * *

Crime didn't sleep in Gotham on Christmas Eve, nor did the father of two boys. Even with Alfred's help Thomas didn't get to bed until four in the morning. Exactly at six in the morning Thomas could hear his door open, but not footsteps, that meant only one person.

"Psss…Thomas…it's Christmas!" Dick said in a loud whisper.

Thomas knew this was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for being woken up by an excited eight-year-old. He remained quiet for a moment to see how the boy would react.

"And it snowed!" Dick's voice dripped with excitement. "My first white Christmas!"

Thomas opened his eyes to see Dick by his bedside with a wide smile on his face dressed in red and green plaid pajamas. "Good morning," he greeted the boy.

"Merry Christmas!" Dick said in a voice that was too loud for six in the morning, even if he was trying hard to not be loud.

"Merry Christmas," Thomas spoke in a soft voice hoping Dick would pick up on his cues.

"Alfred is making waffles!" Dick's voice was only slightly quieter.

"That's our traditional Christmas breakfast." Thomas remarked sitting up.

"With cranberries," Bruce said with a yawn from the door way.

"Oh good! You're up! What happens now?"

Thomas smiled and rubbed Dick's head. He was amazed by the boy's excitement. "We can open the presents then we will have breakfast."

Dick flew out of the room and to the elevator.

"How long do you think we have before he's down stairs?" Bruce asked.

"Oh no time what's so ever." Thomas replied getting out of bed he crossed the room and pulled his robe from the back of his door. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Bruce smiled walking down the hallway to the stair case. "You know he's crash right after breakfast."

"I'd be more surprised if he didn't." Thomas nodded in agreement.

The two Waynes joined Dick in the living room only to see him sitting there staring blankly at the tree. Thomas could tell something was wrong. "Dickie are you okay?"

"This is my first Christmas without my parents…" the boy's voice was quiet as tears fell down his face, he finally was realizing the reality.

Bruce looked at his father and then walked over to the younger boy. "I know it's hard, and I only lost my mother. I know there's nothing I can really say to make you fell better, but what I can tell you is that we are here for you. Take your time, you're braver than us. We didn't even want to do anything for Christmas, we went skiing in France to avoid the holiday all together. You know this is really the first Christmas we have celebrate since she died…." Dick looked up at the teen and blinked. "Let's take it slow…"

Dick leaned forward and hugged the teen who was kneeling in front of him. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Being here. I don't think I could have done all this without you two…"

Thomas came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's someone else who's here for you too."

"Alfie?" Dick sniffed.

"Okay two," Thomas smiled before whistling and the German Shepard they saved came running over with a large red bow on his collar. Followed by Alfred.

The dog licked Bruce's face and then Dick's.

"He's ours?" Bruce asked petting the dog.

"All yours, he didn't have a microchip, or tags. Gotham Animal Shelter looked for an owner, but no one came forward. They said he's very docile for his breed. He just needs a name. Think you two can do that?" Thomas knelt down next to Bruce.

Dick leaned forward and threw his arms around them while the dog nuzzled his way in.

Alfred smiled watching the event unfold and snapped a picture.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you all think? Fun chapter. I tried hard to get this done by July 25th (Christmas in July) but clearly that didn't happen. But it's here now! And I had so much fun with this chapter. The I am so excited for what's coming up in the next chapter as the boys will be starting at Gotham Academy.**

 **Thank you to every on who had read, reviewed, and followed this fic so far. I love hearing from you so drop me a review.**

 **Just also want to let you know, I am not a crazy Christmas person (this early) This is just how the fic's time line landed and I wanted to add in the holiday.**

 **So question time! What do you think the dog's name will be?**

 **See everyone next time! 3**


	12. New Friends

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Richard Grayson." The young brown haired brown eyed teacher asked Dick. "Would you like to tells us about yourself?"

Dick did his best to look forward and not as his lap, he going to be brave at meeting new people. He knew he had to show confidence or else they could pity him. He gave a smile and wave. He was dreading this question.

"Hello..." He started off nervously. "Everyone calls me Dick. I was homeschooled up until now." He kept smiling. "I was an acrobat in a traveling circus, and I was homeschooled…" he mentally cursed himself for repeating himself.

"Welcome Dick, now who would like to show Dick around?"

Everyone looked around at each other, and then the door opened. A black haired blue eyed boy came in. "Sorry...Miss Lester," he said handing her a slip of paper.

"It's okay, please take your seat."

He was heading back to his seat when he noticed Dick, slowly making his way to empty desk behind his own.

"Now as I was saying I need someone to pair off with Dick and show him around."

Tim raised his hand and looked around, no one else raised their hand. "Are you kidding me? He's new! Every other time we get a new student everyone is fighting over who shows them around." The boy snapped.

"Timothy!" Miss Lester said sharply.

"Sorry Miss Lester," He said obediently before turning around and smiling at Dick.

"Tim Drake, nice to meet you," He smiled putting out his hand for a hand shake.

"Dick Grayson," he smiled back taking it.

* * *

It was rather nice day for a January so the teachers took the students out for recess, Dick found he was dreading this. He knew there wouldn't be much he could do, so he was sure to bring out some reading material with him. It would work out because there was past lessons he had to look over because he started late. Dick would do this during indoor recess, or he'd play chess with Tim, even some other kids would join in on other board games, but Dick suspected it was mostly because Tim asked them to play.

Even with the supplied he brought out, he found he didn't want to study, but rather explore the grounds, he upon some of the boys playing four square. It looked like fun and like something he could participate in.

"Anyone want in?" A boy light brown hair called out, Dick knew his name was James, after getting out another male student.

"I do," Dick said rolling over. "I'm just a little—"

"No, you can't play." James said seeing who the speaker was.

"Why not?" Dick asked offended.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" James asked.

"You know what, say it. Tell me why I can't play." Dick challenged.

"You can't play because you're a cripple."

Dick felt like he was stabbed in the heart, but he had to be strong, "you won't even give me a chance?" He harrowed his eyes.

"No, now go roll off." James used his hand to gesture away from the area.

"No, I want to play."

"You're a liability," another boy said.

Dick crossed his arms, "no this is discrimination."

"Just because you live with the Waynes doesn't mean you are one, you're just a poor little orphan that Thomas took pity on." James made sure he leaned in close and looked Dick in the eyes.

Without thinking Dick pulled his arm back and punched the boy in the face. This did not sit well James and the other boys, who started to attack the younger boy. Dick did his best to hold his own, but didn't have to do it for long as the fight caught the attention of the school yard attendants who came rushing over to break up the fight.

* * *

Dick got into the house first, followed by Thomas who slammed the door behind him starting the dog, Ace.

"Richard John Grayson, stop right there! What the hell were you thinking?" Thomas snapped

"Technically you told Bruce not to get into fights because…well you know…" he grunted and threw his arms in the air, "They would not let me play!" Dick snapped.

The billionaire knelt down and took the boy's hands in his. "Dick…"

"It's not fair," Dick sobbed, his head was down, tears slipped from his cheek and fell onto his lap. While Ace kept nudging at the boy in attempts to console him.

"I know, it's not. Life is never—"

"I don't want another speech…I just wanna walk again…I thought I came to terms with my situation, but now…I don't know! I'm not normal…I'm a freak" Dick looked away from Thomas.

"Dick, you are normal boy, in a unique situation. You are by no means a freak—"

"Thanks Thomas, but I'm going to my room…" his voice cracked. Then he started to head down to his room with Ace chasing after him.

Alfred came into the room to see Thomas still kneeling down. "Sir?"

"I knew this could-would happen. But I wasn't prepared for the fall out. It's been nine months, I've seen him grow and change so much in that time. I wish I could give him what he wants…"

"I do as well," Alfred said, "would you like me to speak with him?"

"You can try. He doesn't want to hear anything I have to say."

"What child wants to listen what their parents have to say?" Alfred smiled.

Thomas smiled a little, "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred reached Dick's room and knocked on the door, "Master Richard, it's Alfred."

"Go away!" His shouts startled the dog.

"Master Richard, please just allow me in." After a long silence Alfred tried to open the door, it was locked. He sighed and stuck his hand into his pocket and withdrew the master key. He knocked again "please young sir, I don't want to talk. I do but not about that."

"Fine…come in…use your key…"

Alfred did as he was told, and when he entered the boy's room he could see Dick's wheelchair was shoved away from his bed and it toppled over. The butler walked past it and to the boy who was laying face down in his bed. With Ace nuzzling him.

"I was thinking about dinner, and I was thinking that maybe you should make it. I would supervise, and guide, you and only help if you ask me, or if you are going to seriously injure yourself." He waited for the boy to reply.

It took a few moments, but one came. "Everything?" His voice was quiet, the butler could hardly hear him.

"Everything."

Dick rolled over onto his side and looked up at the butler with red puffy eyes. "Okay."

Alfred quietly walked over to Dick's wheelchair and set it straight and then brought it over to him. The butler didn't say a word until he crossed the room once again and reached the door. "I will be waiting in the kitchen." And he turned to leave.

"Alfie wait for me!"

Alfred kept his back to Dick to hide the smile. "As you wish."

"What are we making?" The boy quickly meet up with the butler.

" _You_ , young sir are making honey glazed pork with a side of roasted apples, turnips, sweet potatoes, and cranberries, along with a mixed green salad with a cranberry vinaigrette."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Dick said.

"There is prep work that needs to be done. All the vegetables need to be diced, the glaze needs to be made, as does the vinaigrette. We will take our time, you need to practice your knife skills."

Dick moved slowly down the hall to the kitchen

* * *

It was a Friday night, and time for the Teen Titans to patrol around a city in need, today Superman gave them Metropolis mainly because Clark had a deadline to meet with the Daily Planet. Jon and Barry were waiting in the Kent's apartment waiting for Bruce and Dick to arrive. Typically right before the arrived Bruce would call because they would take the T-Jet and then Jon and Barry would meet them there. Today was different. There was knock at the window and Robin was there. With their apartment on the top floor that meant Nightwing must not have been with him.

Jon went over to open the window, "Nightwing doing support from Gotham tonight?" He asked as Bruce came into the top floor apartment.

"He's not helping today." Robin informed them.

"Is Dick okay?" Barry asked once Robin was inside.

"Physically yes…" Bruce hesitated.

"What happened?" Jon asked

"Dick…wanted to play four square some of the other kids and they wouldn't let him…" Bruce's voice trailed. "He got mad and punched one of the boys and got sent home. All kids involved just got sent home for the rest of the day. The school didn't want to deal with the situation."

Lois could not help but to hear what the boys were saying. She had meet Dick and he had come to the apartment a couple of times. "That's terrible." She said.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"Why do you, think?" Bruce said bitterly.

"Honey," Lois said coming over. "Not all kids are accepting of Dick's handicap."

"They would not let him play because he's in a wheelchair? that's not fair." Jon said.

"It's not," Lois agreed.

"That's horrible," Barry said, "Dick is awesome."

"It's not Dick's fault," Jon looked to his dad who just came into the room.

"It's sad to say, but some people don't look beyond physical appearances," Clark said joining them.

"Can we visit him? We're his team…we need to support him." Jon said.

Bruce hesitated. He knew that even though Alfred let him cook (and he was good too) he didn't eat anything and then locked himself in his room.

"Boys go, Dick needs you more than the city right now. If anything comes up I can handle it," Clark said. "I will call Thomas and let him know you boy are on your way."

* * *

Bruce knocked on Dick's door.

"Go away, Bruce," he snapped.

"How'd he do that?" Jon asked.

"I'm paralyzed not deaf," Dick said, "Beside Alfred and Thomas just left."

The door opened, "What do you want? I though you had a mission?"

"We would rather play four square, we need a fourth," Jon said as Barry help up a ball.

Dick looked up at them, but didn't say anything.

"It's in the driveway," Barry said tossing the ball to Dick.

Dick gave a weak smile. "Okay. I'll play."

Bruce lead the way to the drive way where Barry had drawn the four square box in calk.

* * *

Dick was sitting waiting for Bruce to come out of school. Because of his wheelchair Dick was permitted to leave a about five minutes early to avoid the crowded hallways. By the time he made it out of the school Bruce was usually waiting for him, Dick suspected either Thomas or Bruce arranged this, but he didn't mind. Today Bruce wasn't there, but just before he was about to text Bruce he got one from him.

Bruce: Class ran late.

Dick: okay. I'll meet you by the parking lot.

Bruce: Is Tim with you?

Dick: I'm fine! Beside Alfie will probably be here soon.

Bruce didn't reply so Dick stuck his phone into his pocket and made his way to the parking lot where they usually meet Alfred. It was be the front of the school right near the entrance gate. The path over was slushy as the snow melted under the abnormally warm day's sun. The boy sighed as he found a nice shady spot to wait for Bruce. He took a book out and started to read.

Dick could hear footsteps approaching. There was more than one set, so it wasn't Bruce or Tim, unless someone was with them. He kept his head down, either hoping they would go away, or if they really wanted him they would call his name. If helping Batman taught him anything it was know your surroundings, his job was alway listening or watching quietly. Right now was the time to listen.

"James was right, he is here." A voice came.

Dick didn't recognize the speaker, but it did sound familiar. He finally lifted his head to see.

He saw three teens, two were identical twins. One's hair was slightly longer than the other a normal person may not have noticed this, but his keen eyes from being Nightwing allowed him to see the subtle difference. The last one was of Asian decent, but his eyes were more rounded.

"You're right Lincoln," the twin with the shorter hair said.

"So that must make the little duck," the twin with longer hair commented.

"The name's Dick, jerk."

"Ohh he's feisty, Hunter." Lincoln smiled walking closer to Dick.

Lincoln kept coming until he was close enough to put his hands on the arm rests of Dick's wheelchair.

"Get your hands off," Dick said sharply.

Lincoln laughed, as did Hunter and the other boy.

Dick then did the best thing he could think of, he pulled his hardcover book out from behind his back and whacked the teenager in the head with it.

This had to have been the stupidest thing he could have done, as the three insanely over powered Dick, who started to yell. Hunter of the three covered Dick's mouth, but the boy bit him. He tried to get his wheels to move, but they were locked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Picking on a little kid? Get the hell out of here before I break your damn necks!" A new voice entered the area. The teen was tall and wore a brown leather jacket with a head hoodie under neath with the hood up. He had a cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips. He cracked his knuckles. "You want little blue here you go through me."

Sure enough one of the bullies dared to take on Dick's savior. The bully quickly learned that taking the boy in the red hood was a terrible idea, and he planted a hard kick into the bully's chest.

"Who else wants to take me?"

Bruce was on his way over when he saw what was going on. He dropped his messenger style book back to the ground and ran to aid his brother.

"Red Hood is good!" Dick called out seeing Bruce as he did his best to avoid getting attacked.

Bruce nodded and stood back to back with Red Hood, both with their first at the ready. "A little more fair now, don't ya think?" Bruce asked easily blocking a punch from one of the boys. In a frenzy Bruce and Red Hood took down the bullies as teachers arrived after hearing all the shouting.

The teachers who came talked to Dick who explained what happened.

The boy who helped them ran off, but Bruce ran after him, "Stop!" He called, but they boy kept running. "Hey! Red Hood!" The pair ran a couple of blocked before Dick's savior stopped.

"Damn it you don't let up!" He said turning around.

"Thanks—"

"Jason."

"Thank you Jason. For helping my brother."

"It was nothing. I can't stand idiots who beat up little kids…Kid was holding his own, as were you…"

"Bruce. And if you ever need anything, call me."

"What's the number?"

"Only one Wayne family in Gotham."

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and out a low whistle. He'd have to keep that favor in his back pocket. He pulled out a carton cigarettes and light one before walking down the street.

* * *

It was late Thomas and Bruce were making their way to bed after a night of patrolling. Dick helped them out for a little while today, but the young boy grew tired and turned in early.

Bruce was on his way up stairs when he heard faint whimpering from Dick's room knowing the boy's history with nightmares he slipped in to see him.

"Scoot over," Bruce said climbing in the bed with Dick. As the teen climbed Ace lifted his head up, but seeing it was Bruce the dog laid his head back down.

Once the teen was settled in Dick rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. "Dick you can't let a few idiots tell you how to live. You have people who care about you and accept you for who you are. Your wheelchair doesn't define you. You whit, humor and caring nature do. I know it will be hard for you, but you can't let what people think affect you. Not because it the right thing to do, but because they are wrong. I'm not the only one who sees this. Tim has seen you for you, he's become a good friend in a short time. Even that kid Jason, he maybe have come to help because he saw your wheelchair, but my point is he came to help despite it. He could have been a jerk and let them beat you up if he didn't care. You have it harder than I can imagine or even guess. You need to work harder to show people what I see, what my dad and Alfred see. What Barry, Jon, and Tim see. Show people what they are missing out. Show them that you are worth getting to know. And if they don't want to get to know you then they don't deserve you. Don't let other people tell you who you should be. Only you know how you should be defined." Bruce tapped the place over Dick's heart.

Dick smiled sleepily at Bruce. "Thanks…you're the best big brother I could ever ask for." He yawned. Bruce went to get out of the bed, when Dick stopped him. "No stay…"

"Okay, I will," Bruce said ruffling Dick's hair.

Thomas silently stood in the doorway watching his two boys, they really balanced each other. He shut the door and went off to bed himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and faved this fic! So please continue to do so, I love hearing from you!**

 **What do you think about Jason and Tim joining in on the fun? Jason is going to be Bruce's age (close to 16) and Tim will be Dick's age (probably just a few months younger because of birthdays)**


	13. Birthdays and Ice Cream

"Does anyone in the house sleep?" Jason asked as he stretched and yawned entering the kitchen.

"Those of us who live in this house do," Alfred said. "I can't speak for those ones who sneak in the middle of the night and raid the cupboards."

Jason shrugged. "There's too many kids where I live. At least here is only one, annoying little kid."

"Hey!" Dick snapped throwing a whisk at Jason, hitting him in the chest.

"Whoa! Okay okay." The teen smiled and walked over to Dick rubbing the boy's hair. "You know I kind of like you."

"Should I be worried?" Bruce asked watching Dick fighting off the unwarranted hair ruffling.

"Happy Birthday Bruce!" Dick said smiling as Ace barked in agreement. "Oh now you do something. I was being attacked!" The boy looked to the dog.

The new sixteen year old entered the kitchen. "Thanks Dickie," Bruce yawned as he petted Ace's head before taking his seat across from the younger boy.

"Wait…it's your birthday?" Jason looked to Bruce.

"Happy Birthday, Master Bruce," Alfred said warmly setting down a plate hot fresh golden brown pancakes on the table next to hand whipped cream, Vermont maple syrup and fruit.

"Thanks Alfred, it looks great!"

"You're welcome sir, but it's Master Dick who made breakfast this morning."

"I even whipped the cream!" Dick smiled proudly.

"That explains the whisk," Jason took a seat next to Bruce.

Bruce smiled, "yes," he said to Jason before turning his attention to Dick, "that's why your up early on a Saturday," he teased causing to Dick to laugh.

While Bruce and Dick were distracted Jason used the opportunity to pile as much bacon on his plate as he could before they noticed. All residents of Wayne manor usually turned a blind eye to the amount of food Jason ate. Since was was about seven he bounced between the orphanage and the juvenile detention center.

The three boys continued to eat breakfast until Thomas came in.

"Good morning boys," Thomas said, he walked over to Bruce. "Happy birthday son," Thomas handed the boy a small wrapped package with his left hand.

"Thanks dad, what's this?"

"A present," Jason replied with a mouth full of waffled.

"We do not talk with food in this house, Master Jason." Alfred giving the teen a look.

"Open it," the older Wayne smiled.

Bruce unwrapped the neatly wrapped package and it revealed a smooth leather box. He opened it, inside was the golden watch he always saw his father wear, just noticing it was missing from his wrist, "Dad…"

Thomas smiled, "my father gave it to me when I was sixteen and his father before that."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled putting the watch on his wrist and looked at it. He never knew the history of the watch.

"Looks good," Dick gave a double thumbs up. "Now, here catch!" he threw a small gift Bruce.

Bruce caught it with his left hand. The gift was sloppily wrapped in balloon print paper with blue ribbon and green bow, it was clear Dick wrapped on his own. Bruce struggled to un tie the ribbon as Dick must have tripled knotted it. He finally got it off and opened the box inside was a tungsten G-clef note. Bruce looked at it, it was a thoughtful gift as he did play piano and Dick picked it out in his own.

"It's nice, thanks." He smiled turning it over in his hand to see 'Bruce Wayne' etched into the back. He looked up at Dick who had a goofy smile on a face. That was when Bruce had a moment of realization. "Dad your kidding me!" He looked to his father who held up a key.

Bruce ran over to his father to get the key. He looked at it and saw the logo of a Jaguar imprinted in the key. "Happy Birthday Bruce, go out front and have a look."

"Dickie let's go!" Bruce smiled with the younger boy right behind him, Ace quickly caught up as well.

"Hey! I wanna look!" Jason said following along

Bruce opened the front door it even bothering to put a coat on. It was lightly snowing out, but the sleek black car with a giant red bow stood out against the falling snow flakes. Bruce turned and looked at his father. "Thank you!" He hugged his father.

"You're welcome son," he smiled hugging his son back.

Jason looked out at the expensive car and whistled, impressed.

"Wanna go for a ride Dick?" Bruce asked opening the driver side door and looking in at the black leather seats.

"I wanna for a ride," Jason complained.

"You can ride in the back," Dick said making his way to the passenger side and opening the door and going to move himself into the seat.

"Yeah little squirt?" Jason asked going over to help the boy.

"I _don't_ need help." Dick snapped.

Jason put his hands in the air and backed away, making is was to the driver's side.

Ace slipped passed everyone and jumped into the car at Dick's feet, the boy promptly backed up to give the dog more space.

Thomas walked around to Bruce's side to show some of features the new car had to off while Alfred went inside to get coats for the boys. Even if they didn't want to wear them while in the car at least they would have them if they wanted to stop anywhere.

"Ace can't ride in the front seat," Thomas said, he knew Dick was too small to ride in the front as well, but it would just disappoint the boys if he told him that.

"Get in the back with Jason!" Dick told the dog, who complied. Once the dog was back he looked at Jason and panted

"Really?" The teen looked at the dog.

Ace's response was licking Jason's face.

"EW! Gross!" Jason pushed Ace away and the dog stuck his head out the now open rear passenger window.

"Okay, can we go now?" Bruce said impatiently.

"You can, but I have a few rules. Buckle up, No more passengers. Drive the speed limit. Drive safe. Call if you get into trouble."

The three boys buckled themselves in, and Bruce smiled wide. "Yes! Okay!" Bruce revved the engine and then took off.

"You have a lot of trust in Master Bruce," Alfred commented.

"I let Ace go with them knowing a dog can't go many places. And I had a GPS tracking system installed." Thomas smiled pulling his phone from his pocket.

"You think of everything sir," Alfred smiled, "but don't you think they will consider that you placed a tracking system in the car?"

"I have, they are both smart boys. That's why I have picked the perfect place to hide it."

Alfred thought for a moment. "Is the same type you use for your extra curricular activities?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"You know that Master Dick can easily hack into that armed with only his cell phone because you taught him how."

Thomas's face fell in realization.

"So the students shall pass the master," Alfred said nodding.

The pair walked back into the house and to the kitchen. Alfred started to clean the dishes, while Thomas sat down with a cup of coffee. He looked around at the places at the table, in particular to the setting that didn't require a chair.

"That phone call, it my lawyer Tenaya…We finalize Dick's adoption sooner than we thought." Thomas smiled.

"What excellent news," Alfred smiled as well, knowing how much his younger of the two wanted the adoption of Dick to be legalized incase anything were to happen because of his life as Batman.

* * *

Bruce, Dick, and Jason looked over the list of ice cream flavors.

"We should get a monster sundae that has twenty scoops and all the toppings! Tim is on his way, I just texted him," Dick said.

"Bruce, your brother is nuts."

"He is," Bruce agreed.

"Do you think they would let us have twenty different flavors?" Dick asked.

"They suggest, four or five, flavors that go together." Bruce said. "and we are just each getting our own sundae."

"Aww, that's sad." The bell above the door chimed "Tim! That was quick!" Dick smiled.

"Happy Birthday Bruce," Tim said extending out his hand.

"Thank you," the teen replied taking the hand.

"I was at the library studying," Tim said.

"We are each getting sundae! Pick a flavor!" Dick said excitedly.

"I want cotton candy!" Dick smiled. "with _everything_ on top."

"Vanilla," Bruce said.

"Chocolate," Jason said, he shifted his eyes, "with sprinkles."

"Coffee, with chocolate sauce." Tim smiled, "my parents never let me have any."

The girl behind the counter placed the four sundaes on the counter. Everyone's sundaes looked simple with their whipped cream, cherry and minimal toppings. That was except for Dick.

"Don't eat mine okay?" Jason said, "you have enough."

Dick held up his spoon, "yeah? Then hurry up, before I finish mine! Onward Noble Steed!"

"Oh yeah?" Jason said with a twisted smiled before he took off running.

"Do you think he knows what a steed is?" Tim asked Bruce.

"I don't think so," Bruce laughed as he watched Jason using the sitting area as an obstacle course, and Dick smiled and laughed.

"Bruce! Tim! Save me!" Dick called, he tried to be serious, but he was laughing.

"Hey! Stop!" A worker yelled to Jason and Dick as the teen nearly crashed Dick into a another worker.

"Alright, enough let's find a seat." Bruce called.

"Already have one!" Dick called causing Jason to laugh.

"Table," Bruce said rolling his eyes. He picked a table himself to avoid any more incidents

The four boy spend their time eating ice cream and laughing. All four boys came from different backgrounds, but they didn't stop them from being friends. Anyone would would have seen them would have thought them to be friends for much longer than a month.

"This should a tradition!" Dick smiled. "We get ice cream on all of our birthdays!"

"Sounds like a good tradition," Tim agreed eating the last of ice cream.

"He's only saying that because his birthday is next month," Bruce laughed.

"No! It's really a good tradition!" Dick said defensively.

"Don't worry Dickie, we will get ice cream for your birthday," Jason said.

"When's your birthday?" Dick asked

"August 16th," Jason replied.

"July 19th," Tim said. "I'll be nine."

"Well then we have the dates set. March 20th, July 19th and August 16th." Dick smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Tim said.

"As long as I'm not in juvie," Jason smirked.

* * *

 **About one month later**

* * *

Dick laid in bed at looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, it currently read 11:59, the night of March 19th. In one more minute it would be his ninth birthday. This was going to be his first birthday without his parents.

A year ago at this time he was getting for opening night show, April 1st. Haly's never opened in Gotham, last year was the first year. Dick blinked and looked looked at the clock, 12:01.

Dick looked up at the ceiling. "Mom…Dad…" he tightly held his stuffed bear to his chest. "I love Thomas…he's great….Bruce is the best big brother too…but…I miss you…" Tears started to slide down his face. "It's just a count down now until I lost you…and..and I lost." He blinked. "The only things I want for my birthday, I'll never get…I want you two back and to talk again…" he sighed, "I know I can't have either…so I'll smile and pretend everything is okay…just put on a show for the audience." He sniffled and closed his eyes. He knew when he went out for ice cream later with Bruce, Jason, and Tim that he would put on the best fake smile he could.

* * *

"Flip the pancake now, Master Bruce," Alfred said.

"But it doesn't look ready." Bruce said.

"Trust me sir."

Bruce flipped the pancake folding it in half in the process.

"Damn it! How the hell can Dick make them look perfect!"

"The great Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprise and Batman, foiled by the simple pancake." Jason said picking up a piece of bacon. "The bacon is good. Alfred made it?"

"Shut up," Bruce snapped trying to flip another, "Dick made my _entire_ birthday breakfast. I can't flip one single pancake!"

"Master Dick also practice. Do you remember the first time he made breakfast for you and Master Thomas?"

"Yeah…he burnt them, but not like this…But he could still flip them! How!?"

"Perhaps you can assist in another way sir," Alfred suggested noticing that there was not one single usable pancake.

"How?" Bruce asked adding a sixth pancake to the plate of unusable food.

"The cream still needs to be whipped," Alfred said.

Jason started to laugh.

"It's not as easy as it looks! The spatula is too small!" Bruce said annoyed

This caused Jason to laugh even harder, this time he started to choke on the bacon he was eating. His eyes started to water. He had never seen Bruce fail so hard at something.

"It's not that funny," Bruce huffed as he whipped the cream.

"Your pancakes are raw and burnt at the same time," Jason continued to laugh.

Bruce shot Jason a glair while he continued to violently whip the cream, until Alfred took it away from him for fear butter would be made rather than whipped cream.

"Morning!" A bright voice came from the doorway. Dick was smiling in the doorway, with Tim next to him and Ace in front of them.

"Happy Birthday, Dickie!" Bruce said getting up to hug his brother. "good morning Tim."

"Thanks," Dick smiled. "Hey Jay."

"Morning Bruce. Smells good in here Alfred."

"Happy birthday squirt." Jason smiled, "and your lucky you weren't here when Bruce was trying to make pancakes."

"Wait...Bruce tried cook!?" Dick said shocked.

Alfred wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and then walked over to the boy to give him a hug. "Happy birthday, Master Richard."

"Thanks Alfie," Dick smiled.

"Now come, breakfast is served. Chocolate chip pancakes for the birthday boy."

"Now see Bruce, this is a pancake," Jason said taking a bite of the fluffy confection. "Hey Maybe Ace can have yours!"

The dog's ears perked hearing his name and made his way to Alfred for his own breakfast.

"I'm sorry Ace, just dog food for you today. I can't subject even you to Master Bruce's cooking."

Bruce grumbled at he took a bite of his, not even giving Jason the satisfaction of a reply, and choosing to ignore Alfred's comment as well. Dick laughed at his brother's reaction, knowing full well his lack of culinary skills.

"Happy Birthday Dick," Thomas said ruffling the boy's hair to gain his attention.

Dick turned his head and smiled. "Thanks."

Thomas looked at the four boys eating. He was glad to see both his son's happy and smiling. He knew it took Bruce a long time to get to this point. He owed so much to Dick for bringing lightness back into the manor, if only it didn't take another tragedy for this to happen.

"I have something for you," Thomas pulled the box out from behind his back. It was rather thin, but long. It was wrapped in gold paper.

Dick carefully unwrapped the gift, once the paper was clear of the plain box Dick opened it only to find tissue paper, he unfolded that and then saw a piece of paper laying there. He was a little confused by this. He picked up the thick paper and opened it. Tear fell down his face as he read it.

"Thomas..." Dick looked at the paper again. 'Certificate of Adoption' he noticed there was a second page, this one was an amended birth certificate, with Thomas's name under father. Dick looked at his full name. Richard John Grayson-Wayne.

"I know I can never replace your father—"

Dick rolled back and turned his his chair to face Thomas. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He was hiding the fact he was crying from the other boys.

"But I promise to do everything I can to protect you. This just makes it all legal."

"Officially a Wayne," Bruce smiled.

Dick kept his face buried in Thomas's chest. He didn't know what to say.

Jason looked at them, a family. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "A family isn't just blood or a piece of paper Master Jason," Alfred said.

The teen nodded, "I know."

"Friends are also family," Alfred nodded, he look to Tim who had a bitter sweet smile on his face seeing Thomas and Dick, causing the butler to think that the young boy didn't get that attention in his own home.

Jason gave a half smiled. "Yeah."

"Want me to take a picture sir?" Alfred asked.

"Sounds like a great idea," Thomas smiled.

"Jay!" Dick called. "You coming?" As he pulled Tim's arm to force him into the picture.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah! You and Tim are like brothers to me," Dick smiled. "Alfred, you should come too!

"Who's going to take the picture?" Jason laughed going over to them.

"I don't have to be in," Alfred smiled, "now gather around." He took the picture, he never minded not being in the pictures, he much preferred seeing everyone's smiling faces through the lens.

* * *

 **A/N: SO much packed into one chapter! Hope it makes up for the long time since posting. To be fair I have been working on For Nightwing as well.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fun chapter! Just some info in Jason and Tim that's floating in my head. Jason just shows up and sleeps on the couch and eats their food all the time. Thomas let's him stay, and doesn't really question it. It makes it harder to be Batman, but he knows Jason needs safe place to stay. As for Tim, his parents tend to ignore him. When Thomas first meet Tim he didn't even realize Jack and Janet had a son.**

 **Thanks so much for all of you have read, comment, and reviewed this fic! I love hearing from all of you.**


	14. Back to the Circus

Bruce and Dick's plane landed at the airport in Central City. Barry was waiting for them, along with two people Dick had never seen. He was able to guess who the young woman was, Iris West, Barry's girlfriend. That left the red-headed boy with them. He looked young, closer to Dick's own age.

Barry waved to them and called them over. "Hey! I'm glad you guys are here. How was your flight?"

"It was good, once we got out of Gotham. It was starting to rain there," Bruce said.

"That's good! Hey, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Iris West, and her nephew Wally West."

"Iris, Wally, these are my friends Bruce and Dick."

"Hi Dick," Wally smiled. "Barry said that you like superheroes. My favorite is the Flash! I hope that I can meet him one day!"

"There are two Flashes, what one?"

"The younger one! His suit is the coolest!" Wally said getting excited.

Dick smiled, he knew the truth of Barry's secret. "Batman is my favorite," Dick said.

"Dude he's scary!"

Dick laughed as he wheeled himself alongside Wally, "He's not scary...just intimidating."

"Barry said we're going to the circus today," Iris smiled. "That should be fun."

"It will be! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Again?" Wally asked.

"I was an acrobat with Haly's. Last year there was an incident and I fell fifty feet with my parents. They didn't survive...I got paralyzed." Dick let the comment hang. He didn't like talking about it, but Iris and Wally had to know before they arrived anyway.

Iris froze and whacked Barry on his arm. She also shot him a look, "you didn't tell me that!" She whispered.

Dick laughed, "It will be so much fun! I can show you all the behind the scene stuff!" He was smiling wide.

Bruce knew it was going to be a bittersweet moment for Dick to go back to Haly's especially so close to the anniversary of his parent's deaths. But he hoped that showing everyone would be cathartic for him.

* * *

Dick was bouncing up and down in his seat when he saw the familiar big top.

"Just park!" The boy complained to Barry.

Barry laughed, as he pulled into a parking spot and popped the truck.

"Bruce hurry up!"

"I'm not jumping from a moving vehicle you little circus freak."

"It stopped!"

"Hold on...I'm having—" Bruce was trying to tease Dick, but the boy leaned across Wally and unbuckled Bruce.

He looked up at Wally. "Sorry! He's too slow!"

Barry popped the trunk for Bruce, who got out of the car to get his brother's wheelchair.

"You're really excited," Wally said to Dick.

"Everyone at Haly's is like family—they are my family. It's been a year since I saw them...and even when I saw them...I don't want to think about it. I have so much to tell everyone about my new life. I miss always traveling, but…I still get chances, like now."

Everyone got out of the car and Dick led the way moving as quickly as he could over the rough terrain. Rather than going towards the big top, the former acrobat made his way to the caravans off to the right.

"Pops!" Dick called loudly as he got closer. He knew he would have a hard time knocking on the door because there were three small steps to get into the caravan.

The door slammed open, "who the hell needs me now!?" The ringleader of the circus asked annoyed.

"Me!" Dick grinned.

CC Haly looked around for the voice. "Dickie Grayson! Is that you!" He looked at the grinning dark haired boy. He ran to him, and when he got to him he tightly hugged him.

"Hey Pops," Dick said.

"Look at you! You look great kid. How are you doing?" Pop knelt down in front of Dick. It's been a year and he still couldn't believe what happened. "come in let's get—" but he stopped. His caravan wasn't exactly wheelchair friendly.

"It's okay," Dick smiled weakly, "Bruce can you carry me in?"

"Of course," Bruce smiled.

"Who are your friends with you?" Pops asked as Bruce picked the boy up in his arms.

"This is Bruce," Dick said jerking his head to Bruce. "Do you remember the doctor who helped? He-He was with me at the funeral?"

"I do," Pop said briefly closing his eyes remember seeing the boy unconscious in the tall doctor's arms.

"Well, Thomas…he adopted me…" Dick smiled as Bruce set Dick down in a chair that Pop pulled out for the former acrobat.

"Well ain't that great news."

"Oh! Barry, Iris, and Wally," Dick said pointing them out as he said their names.

Pop listened as Dick, it seemed like he was having a good life. Something good came out of the tragedy. He always knew the boy was resilient one.

Wally and Iris listened to Dick's stories as well, as this was the first time they meet Barry's friends from Gotham.

"That's great Dickie," Pop placed his hand on Dick's knee. "You staying for the show kiddo?"

"Yeah! I've never seen the show from the audience before, but…"

"Don't worry kiddo, we will make sure there is a spot for you. Front and center."

Dick looked at Pop, he felt tears slip down his face. "I miss everyone here…"

Mr. Haly pulled the boy into a hug, "we miss you too Dickie, boy."

"I miss flying…"

This time the ringleader didn't know what to say, the truth was he missed seeing the boy fly as well. He couldn't believe the youngest Grayson, would never fly again. He had so much promise and talent. Mr. Haly looked into Dick's cerulean blue eyes, they reminded him of Mary's eyes, but his other facial features he shared with his father. "I'm sorry Dickie," he felt tears slipping down his own face. He used his thumbs to clear the tears from the boy's eyes. "If I would have paid the protection you would be performing here tonight, with your parents. Instead, Jonny and Mary are dead and you can't walk."

The words stung to hear out loud, "I—I," his hands started to shake slightly, "I d-don't blame you. I knew the risks…of-of flying without a net…even if I can never fly again…I-I want to make them proud."

"You will always be a Grayson, no one can take that away from you. Now let's go see everyone kiddo, they will all want to see you." He was starting to think of the safest way to have Dick move around safely, just like this very caravan it wasn't very wheelchair friendly.

"Do you remember how you used to distract me when my parents trained and I was bored?" Dick asked he could almost see Pop's thoughts running through his mind.

"I do," He smiled, "I'd come over swing you on my back and we would go around and check on everyone."

"Can we do it again?" Dick asked.

Pop smiled and then knelt down in front of Dick so that way the boy could get on his back.

"Just be careful," Bruce said helping Dick get position on Mr. Haly's back. The former acrobat held his hands around the older man's neck.

"This is going to be fun!" Dick smiled throwing his arms in the air.

Bruce could see the uneasy look on Mr. Haly's face.

"That be careful was for you Dickie," Bruce said shaking his head.

"What am I going to do, fall and walk again?" Dick asked smiling and laughing.

"You know that's not what I mean," Bruce said making sure his brother was settled on the back of the ringleader, before going to the door and opening it.

Mr. Haly carefully carried Dick down the stairs. "Everyone is going to be excited to see you." He said. "They are all in the tent getting ready."

Bruce, Barry, Iris, and Wally followed behind to the big top. Iris had her arm looped in Barry's.

"Alright! Gather 'round everyone!" Pops called as soon as he was in shouting distance of the entrance to the tent.

Everyone started to move into place, but many stopped and looked at the boy nestled on their ring leader's back. They started to rush over to them gushing over the boy.

"Look who came to visit, now back up and lets us through," Pops grumble carrying Dick into the tent.

Once inside the former acrobat started to look around, everything was still the same. He took in a deep breath, even though the popcorn and cotton candy were not cooking he could still smell them mixed with the sawdust on the floor. He could even feel the sawdust under his bare feet.

Arlo, the strong man came up behind them and lifted Dick onto one of his shoulders, without warning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, returning to Haly's Circus the one, the only Flying Dick Grayson!" Arlo announced.

Everyone cheered for the boy and Dick raised his arms in the air.

"Careful there, Arlo," Mr. Haly said motioning for Bruce and the others to come closer.

Dick smiled looking down at everyone. "Hey everyone! Sorry, but I had to bring some Rubes with me! Don't worry they are cool!"

Everyone saw Bruce come over with Dick's wheelchair, and that's when reality hit them. In all the excitement they almost forgot part of the reason the boy had to leave them. Arlo set Dick down into the chair.

"Alright, alright let the boy breath." Pop said. Everyone backed up and listened.

Barry, Iris, and Wally hung back. They looked at the faces of the circus folk as they watched Dick. It was as if they took pity on the boy. Wally looked at Dick, he had a smile plastered on his face, but he could see through the smile. He could see the pain behind it that he hid. He was putting on a show.

Dick wheeled himself into a more open area. Once they were settled there everyone came over to hug the boy and welcome him back.

"It's so good ta see ya Dickie, just too bad we can't see ya fly."

"It's good to see you kiddo."

"How are you doing?"

"You staying for the show?"

"You look great."

"We've missed you kid."

"You look more like Johnny, but you still have Mary's eyes."

Everyone words start to overlap making Dick' start to feel overwhelmed. These people helped raise him, they were his family. Yet it had been a year since he had seen them, he missed them, but he loved his life in Gotham.

Tears started to slip down his face. He felt like a small child with all the crying he had done today, but his emotions were getting the best of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Bruce smiling at him.

"I've missed, everyone, so much. It's not the same. Gotham is great, but my feet are getting itchy," Dick laughed at the irony, "even though I can't feel them. I've never stayed in one place for so long…" He smiled, "and yes I'm staying for the show. I wish I was performing with everyone…" He started to twists his hands together.

One of the women came over, knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on either side of his face, using her thumbs to clear his face. "We are just glad to see you, Dickie,"

"Thanks, Seina," Dick smiled.

Once everything calmed down Dick introduced everyone to his circus family before taking them on a tour to meet everyone.

* * *

"Barry, I appreciate the offer for us to stay at your place, but I want Dick to be able to get around on his own, without help."

Bruce leaned against a beam with his arms folded across his chest.

"What if we need to go out tonight? I can't leave Wally alone. He staying with Iris and me…"

The sixteen-year-old raised his eyebrow.

"We are almost twenty!" Barry said defensively. "Besides…Wally has it rough…Iris tries to be there for him in ways his father, her brother won't."

Bruce nodded starting to understand. "Then come with us to the suite, it will have enough room for all of us and Dick will be able to get around without me carrying him or helping him."

"Bruce, I can't—"

"I'm the son of a billionaire, it's no big deal. Besides my father already booked the suit. Top floor penthouse," Bruce grinned.

Barry shrugged, "I'll tell Wally to pack a bag. We find something to tell Wally why the two of us need to go out."

"If he staying with you how is it that he doesn't know?"

"Iris is very helpful with that. She's going out with friends tonight."

"Dick brought video games and comics books."

* * *

Wally pushed Dick's wheelchair while the younger boy ate cotton candy. "You really grew up here?"

"Yup," Dick smiled, "I was an acrobat, on the trapeze," Dick gestured to the very same trapeze that caused his injury. "I also could walk on the tightrope. The ribbons, you name it I've done it."

"That must have been fun. It would scare the hell out of me."

"I never felt that fear. I grew up doing it, and before it I did I watched my parents." Dick held up the cotton candy to Wally, who took a bite.

"Do you wish that you never lost your parents? I'm sorry…that's rude."

"No…It's okay…I do…but I miss them every day. I wish I could walk," Dick sighed as he took another bite of cotton candy. "I knew the risks of flying without a net…I was also taught to think of the positives. I would never have met Thomas, Bruce, Alfred, my friends Tim and Jason. Then there is Barry, their other friend Jon…you." Dick leaned his head back and smiled at Wally weakly. "So you like video games?" Dick offered up the cotton candy again.

"Yeah!" Wally grinned. "Ever play Drive Till Dawn?"

"Yeah! I have that with me! I also have Ninja Bots: War of the Bots."

"That's not even out yet! How'd you get it!?"

Dick shrugged. "Dunno. Thomas came home with it one day and said AJ Games was looking for beta testers."

"Dude! That's like amazing!"

"You should come to our hotel and play it with me."

"That would be amazing! I'll have to ask Auntie Iris," his face twisted into a smile, "and Uncle Barry!" He added loudly, "if I can go."

Dick laughed.

"They have been dating for so long. They have known each other since elementary school. I'm twelve, but I'll be thirteen in November, and they are nineteen. I've known Barry my whole life. Now that we're older he feels like a dad sometimes than—" Wally stopped he didn't want to go there. Not when he just meet Dick.

The younger boy was smart enough to know what he meant. "That's good that you are close to him," Dick said. "He's a cool guy."

"My Aunt Iris knows the Flash," Wally said desperately trying to change the subject. "I keep begging her to set up a meeting but she won't."

Dick was happy Wally couldn't see his smirk. "Really that's cool! I want to meet Batman and Robin one day," he lied perfectly.

"Yeah, I can't believe Robin is a kid!"

"It would be cool to fight crime like them," Dick said. That wasn't a lie this time. Sure he helps Batman and Robin, but it wasn't the same and being in the field.

"It would! If I had superpowers I'd want super speed like the Flash!" Wally laughed pushing Dick faster, "what about you?"

Dick looked up at the trapeze, "flight…"

"I'd team up with you."

Dick laughed. "You do realize I can't physically fight crime right?"

"We can build you a robot suit!" Wally laughed. "beside you'd be flying

"Sounds good," Dick said presenting Wally with more cotton candy.

* * *

The show was about ready to start, but first Mr. Haly came over to Dick.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. "This show is for you Dickie, and in memory of Johnny and Mary."

Dick gave a sad smile, "I wish I could be out there with everyone."

"We all wish that my boy," he said, "but seeing your smiling face in the audience today will be special."

The boy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man who was like a grandfather to him. "Tell everyone good luck from me! Again!" He laughed a little.

"I have to go now, see you after the show."

As the light dimmed and Mr. Haley took his place as the center as the Ring Leader. Bruce looked over at his brother.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls of all ages, I welcome to Haly's Circus!"

Dick found himself with renewed excitement for watching the people he grew up with performing. Seeing it for the first time, in a way it was like he was. He had never seen the show from sitting in the audience. It was always from the sidelines, or during the rehearsals. But there was still part of him that was mentally going over what he had to do on a show night. He would always go last with his parents, that meant he would have to keep his muscles warmed up, but make sure he didn't tire himself out. He had to be careful what he ate, nothing fried, no sweets. He shook his head and focused. He felt a calm come over him, his thought of behind the scenes pushed from his mind, that was until the familiar song started to play.

 _He'd fly through the air with the greatest of ease_

 _A daring young man on the flying Trapeze._

He felt tears fall down his face. He found he couldn't even watch them perform. His eyes closed, but images of that awful night flashed before him. When he opened his eyes he saw blurred imaged through his tears.

The song and performance ended and suddenly he felt himself being lifted up by Arlo and then brought to the center stage with the rest of the cast and crew. Dick smiled and waved at the crowd. He laughed seeing Wally jumping up and cheering like a crazy person.

"That was amazing!" Dick beamed and looked to everyone as Arlo carried him off to the back where they tucked his wheelchair away.

Bruce kept everyone back, letting Dick bid his circus family goodbye on his own. He didn't know when the next time he little brother would see them again.

* * *

Dick and Wally were happy to stay behind and play video games while Barry showed Bruce around the city. Well, that was the story they told Wally, in truth the two were going to have some fun patrolling the city.

Dick was laying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed with the game controller in his hands. Wally was sitting on the floor with his own controller in his hands. Bruce and Barry were off patrolling the city.

Wally had so many questions he wanted to ask Dick but he didn't know what was appropriate.

"That trailer we went into, you really lived on one?"

"Yup! Imagine my shock when I moved into the manor. Oh, that's right you've never seen it. It's huge!"

"I guess all mansions are," Wally laughed trying to pass Dick in Dive Till Dawn; the game they were playing.

"What's your house like?" Dick asked speeding up his coffin car in the game.

"Boring. Two floors. Three bedrooms one bathroom. Nothing special." Wally said, he knew that he would get questions back, but he didn't want to answer them.

Dick picked up that this was a rough topic for Wally, he didn't know why. There had to be a reason he was staying with his barely older than him aunt.

"YOU LOSE!" Wally said jumping up punching his fist in the air and beat Dick in the last minute.

"NO!" Dick cried out dramatically.

"I am the undead king of the road!"

Dick sat up and Wally joined him on the bed, "Okay undead king," Dick said, "want some ice cream?"

"You have some here?"

"No, we can order ice cream sundae's from room service."

"Wait, what!?"

The younger boy nodded and smiled, "Yeah! Bruce said we can order stuff from room service. Want some burger and fries with ice cream for dessert and some soda?"

"Please. Hurry and order, before I wake up from this dream!"

Dick laughed and scooted down the bed to the phone and dialed '7' to reach room service. "Jay Gerrick Penthouse," he replied, "loaded nachos with extra cheese, two bacon double cheeseburgers with extra fries, two bottles of Coke, and two supreme brownie ice cream sundaes…and some cookies! Thank you!"

"Dude! That's amazing!" Wally smiled, "you are my new best friend!"

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and Dick raced over to the door. There was a female room service attendant with a cart full of everything they asked for.

"Thank you!" He smiled giving her a tip while before she left.

Wally brought all the food to the table while Dick gathered the plates and utensils from the cart.

"Is this what it's like to be rich!?" Wally asked with a mouth full of burger.

"Yeah, we don't go out too often. Most of the time when we do Thomas is there, so I never get to eat like this, but Bruce did say anything…" his voice trailed and he smirked.

* * *

Bruce and Barry made their way back to the hotel. Unlike Gotham Central city seemed to be pretty tame at night.

"What do you think they will be doing?" Barry asked.

"Knowing Dick, he's in a sugar coma," Bruce said as he slid the key card to get him into the room. The door opened and the saw the table full of plates and mostly eaten food. The TV was on, playing a late night show that neither boy was watching. Music was playing as well, and the controllers for the game counsel were on the floor. Both Wally and Dick had fallen asleep on a bed with comic books spread around them.

"I think they had a fun time," Barry laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: One of my favorite chapters! I love Wally and Dick's friendship, so I had to make it part of this story as well.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had read, followed, faved, and reviewed this fic! I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **I have some ideas floating around in my head, I'm not sure if I want to time skip, do some more little fun things, so if you have an idea please let me know! My muse can be struck very easily sometimes lol.**

 **As always thanks to my friends at Batman Writers Unite! On Facebook, especially Aaron who had been reading this chapter in parts for a while now!**

 **Also I have been working on this stroy from a year now! I didn't even realize it! Seemes like just yesterday I posted chapter 1!**


	15. Bridges and Candy

Dick was wheeling himself alongside Tim as they headed down the hallway, school was done for the day. They received the news of the school's science fair in their first period science class, yesterday, it was now the end of the day the second day and they continued to think of projects.

"We can do a project on gallium," Dick suggested, yet another idea.

"Later in the year, we have to study an element let's save that for then no one will think of gallium."

"You memorized the syllabus?" He smirked and laughed a little.

"Hydroponics?" Tim abruptly changed the subject.

"No, thank you," Dick said visions of seeing Bruce and Thomas wrapped in Poison Ivy's vines flooded his head.

"You've shot down every idea I've had." Tim sighed.

"You haven't liked any of my ideas either," Dick replied. "What about building different types of bridges in various materials? We can test strength and durability. Straws, popsicle sticks—" Dick sighed, "that's predictable,"

"No…I think you have something there. I mean, yeah we have an idea of what will work better, but what we don't know is how much weight they can support."

"Did we decide on what our project will be?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did," Tim smiled as he opened the front of the school, then followed Dick down the ramp to the benches in front of the school.

"We need to list the bridges," Dick opened the notebook on his lap, "let's see we have arch, beam, suspension…"

"Truss, tied arch, cantilever, cable-stayed," Tim added. "So besides popsicle sticks and straws what else can we use?" He started to write everything down as well.

"Metal? Thin metal, aluminum! What about fabric, no! Rope!" Dick was getting excited.

"Oh, good options!" Tim was starting to get excited about it as well. "you have to draw the types of bridges, you are a good artist."

"Yeah!" Dick flipped a page in his notebook, then pulled out his phone to look at reference pictures of the bridges so that he could start drawing them.

"Hey, Drake! Grayson!" A voice called making the two boys jolt. No one ever called for them they usually stayed to themselves.

"Yes?" Dick asked looking up and seeing Wyatt a short skinny boy with pale skin, lots of freckles and bright red hair. His tie was crooked, like always. He was one of those kids who could treat them decently or be just as rude as the other kids.

He held up two brightly colored rainbow swirled lollipops. Wyatt tossed one to each of them. "They were passing them around made sure you guys got them too." He gave them a sincere smile. "They are really good too."

"Thanks," Dick said looking the seemingly handmade candy. The packaging didn't have had any brand name on it or even, an ingredient listing. It did have a picture of a strawberry.

Tim unwrapped his candy, putting the packaging in his pocket and started to lick it, not even bothering to look at the flavor. Dick was about to do the same but Alfred pulled up and it was time to leave.

"I have to go," Dick sighed.

"I'll call you later," Tim said with the candy in his mouth, he took Dick's notebook and candy then stuffed into the boy's book bag for him. He was one of the few people the former acrobat allowed to help him with a task like this without asking.

"I'll ask if we can buy supplies tomorrow! We can take you home after school and everything!" Dick sped over to Alfred, nearly crashing into the old butler.

"Easy Master Dick," Alfred laughed at the boy's exuberance, "I take it that Mr. Drake and you have decided on science fair project?"

"We did! Do you think tomorrow you can take me and Tim to get stuff?" Dick asked scooting into the car while Alfred took his wheelchair to put in the trunk.

"Tim and I," Alfred corrected the boy coming back around, "and yes providing his parents say yes I can take the two of you to gather your supplies."

Dick rolled down the window, "he said yes!" He called out to Tim as Alfred quickly used the button up front to roll up his window and then lock the windows.

"You mustn't yell from the window young sir, especially since I know you have a form to communicate in your hand."

"Mmmhmm," Dick spoke absently texting Tim.

"Would you like cookies or fried chicken for dinner today?" Alfred asked checking to see if the boy was listening.

"BOTH!" Dick smiled, "fried chicken for dinner, cookies for dessert."

"You never miss a beat do you, Master Dick?" Alfred smiled.

"Not when there are your cookies involved."

* * *

Dick had his book bag on the kitchen table taking out what he needed for his homework. He already had his after-school snack, of a British cookie-like confection, called a flapjack. Alfred was starting on dinner. Dick disappointed to learn Alfred was teasing him about the fried chicken, he knew it was too good to be true.

Bruce came into the kitchen today he had debate club and was permitted to drive to school on those days. "What do you have there?" He asked seeing the lollipop and picking it up, it had slipped just out of Dick's reach. "Smells really good."

"Hey! That's mine!" Dick called.

"Can I have it?" Bruce asked slowly starting to unwrap the plastic that was wrapped around the candy. "I'll get you another one. Promise." He smiled.

Dick looked at Bruce for a minute. "Fine but—" the older boy ran off. "You owe me!" Dick called after him.

Alfred came over to Dick and handed him another flapjack. "Better than any candy if I say do so myself."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Alfie."

"You are welcome dear boy."

* * *

Bruce set his book bag down next to his desk. He was about to throw the candy wrapper away, but he noticed writing on the inside of the wrapper, so he sat at his desk and looked at it.

'Hey, kid! Want a chance to win a free month's worth of candy? Text the word 'candy' to this number and remember kids this candy is NOT sold in stores!'

The son of billionaire shrugged. Money to get candy was no problem whatsoever, but he did promise Dick that he would replace the candy making. He continued to suck on the color confection while texting the number.

Just like Dick and Tim, Bruce needed to come up with a topic for the science fair. The whole school participated, but in different divisions, therefore they would not compete against each other. He was torn if he wanted to tell Dick what he was going to study up for the science fair, the nervous system. Luckily he had a father who was a doctor who lent him some medical books to look at. He was even going to speak with Dr. Logan Johnson, Dick's neurologist. He was determined to find a way to help his adopted younger brother walk again.

* * *

It was ten at night, Batman and Robin were out patrolling the city. As of late, there had been a string of robberies. They were not typical robberies, these crimes were committed by the children who lived in the house of those that were robbed.

"The kids are out again," Robin reported to Batman.

"Second night in a row," Nightwing added.

"The question still remains, whos orders are they following?" Batman mused looking at the kids bringing bags to the sidewalks and then going back in their houses.

"All across the city, no specific area," Nightwing reported looking over city's many traffic and security cameras.

"Is that Tim?" Robin asked he looked down and seeing a familiar looking black haired boy.

"What!?" Nightwing was shocked, switching his view so he could have eyes on his friend.

Tim didn't seem like the person who would get messed up in thing sort of thing, but there he was with a pillowcase stuffed with items he retrieved from his house. "Check on him! There's no way he's doing this willingly someone is making him!"

"Nightwing. Focus."

"Yes, sir," Dick replied not taking his eyes off Tim, this just personal.

The Bat symbol shown into the air. Batman and Robin took off to the rooftop of the GCPD.

"I'm sure you are aware of the situation," Captain Gordon said.

"We are," Batman replied.

"You know I am hesitant to work with you. But it's been a week and the situation is not slowing down, in fact, the situation is getting worse. We have varying reports of what happens to the children if an attempt is made to wake them from their tasks."

"What happens?" Batman asked.

"The children are sleeping walking," Jim said hesitating to use the word, "when anyone attempts to wake them the children go comatose."

"What happens when they complete the task? Any word?"

"So far nothing, that we know of. It's hard to know, the children never have a memory of taking the items."

"Send the word out to everyone, let the children carry out their tasks," Batman said. "We need to figure out how they are getting their orders,"

"We do too," Jim said. "They are from all walks of life too, they have nothing in common."

"Robin and I will continue to monitor the children, see what they are stealing and where it is going."

"Batman!" Nightwing called urgently.

"Go," Batman said to voice in his ear.

"The bags the children put out are being picked up!"

"Where?"

"It's coming by you. It looks like a white city van. I can tell it's fake because it has state license plates, not city ones."

"Thank you," Batman said looking out for the van.

"Your little bird?" Jim asked taking a puff on his cigarette. "He a kid too? When I will meet him?"

"You won't," Robin said seeing the van turn down the street.

"That's what they are using to pick up what the children leave out," Batman said.

Jim looked at the van. "City van?"

"Look at the plates," Batman said.

"Good eyes," Jim nodded.

"I wasn't the one who noticed that."

"Nightwing, right? he's good."

All three watched as the van stopped and people jumped out to pick up items.

"They look like children," Jim noticed.

"Older teens," Batman nodded and with that Batman and Robin used their grappling guns to swing down and find out more.

"They look like how Tim did," Nightwing said speaking up, "vacant looks on their faces…"

"Robin, don't wake them," Batman ordered. "Let's just watch where they go." Typically he would have stopped the van and confronted them, but this time it would be dangerous to do so. Not for him, but for the children, who at the time seemed to be acting out on orders.

The younger half of the Dynamic Duo nodded. There was one boy driving, and a girl in the passenger seat. When the van stopped three more would jump out, gather the bags and load them into the back of the van.

"Nightwing—"

"Already ran the license plates. They belong to a Cynthia Cabot. She reported them stolen along with her car, last week."

"That's my boy," Batman said.

"Always two steps ahead," Robin said keeping half listening. He took a tracking device from his belt and threw it on one of the bags.

* * *

A shrill alarm blared through the manor. Dick bolted upright, he was in his bed. He must have fallen asleep down in the cave and Thomas probably brought him up when he got off patrol.

"Ace…what's going on?" Dick mumbled reaching for his phone to see what alarm was tripped. Seeing it was an internal alarm suddenly woke him up. He quickly got into his wheelchair and grabbed his twin escrima sticks he kept hidden under his pillow. "Let's go Ace!" He started to speed to race the dog to the door. When he got to it he opened it and saw Alfred rushing by holding his double shotgun.

"Master Dick stay put!" Alfred ordered seeing the boy.

Dick was about to protest, but he listened to Alfred. But stayed in the hallway rather than retreating to his room, just in case. He pouted a little but looked at his phone to try and figure out what was going on. He noticed something that he didn't notice the first time, an interior silent alarm was tripped.

"Alfred!" Dick called rushing forward he had to tell him what was going on.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called.

When Dick entered the room he noticed Bruce collapsed to the ground.

"Alfred, what happened?" Dick asked.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know it's been forever since I have updated. I hope you enjoy this update. (And yes I am working on For Nightwing as well)**

 **So as always, thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and faving.**


	16. The Mission

Dick was at a computer in the Batcave. It had been almost twenty-four hours Bruce since collapsed and fell into his coma.

Since then Thomas and Dick were working hard on finding out the reason behind it all, not just Bruce, but all the other kids too. Thomas even allowed Dick to miss school so that he could stay with Bruce at the hospital. Since it was going to be difficult concealing Bruce's absence, Thomas decided it would be more beneficial to have his son to have him at the hospital with the other children. With Dick spending time with him he could monitor his brother he could gain valuable information.

"Get some sleep," Thomas said coming and putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. "You have been up for almost twenty-four hours." He was getting worried for his youngest son, he had been working as Nightwing since everything happened to Bruce.

Dick jolted slightly at his touch. "I'm fine. I've taken naps. I just need a soda and some candy...unless you let me have coffee...

Thomas smiled a little. "No coffee you're too young. How about tea and some sleep, real REM sleep?"

"No! I want to help find out what happened to Bruce..."

"If you want to help should get some sleep that way you are more focused."

"I can focus!" Dick rebutted fighting a yawn, he was looking over some candy he had. One was just like the one he gave Bruce. He was about to put it in his mouth when Thomas stopped him.

"Dick," he said.

"I'm awake!" He said his eye snapping open.

"Not that, your candy smells like kiwi and you are about to eat it." Thomas comment about Dick's weird allergy they discovered.

"Oh yeah…" He said placing it down and looking at the wrapper. "weird they don't have a list of ingredients…isn't that illegal?" The only text he saw was:

 **'Hey, kid! Want a chance to win a free month's worth of candy? Text the word 'candy' to this number and remember kids this candy is NOT sold in stores!'**

His eyebrows knit together, he pulled out his phone and texted the number to see what would happen.

Seconds later he got a text back.

 **'CONGRATULATIONS! You have won month's supply of candy! Please come to 269 Elm street Gotham USA. Children only. No adults.'**

Dick smiled and laughed a little, the message was so suspicious, to him. He wondered how many kids actually fell for it. He actually felt bad for anyone gullible to fall for this obvious scam

Dick leaned his head back. "Want to go for a ride, Batman?"

Thomas looked down at Dick smiling up at him. He knew it was a terrible idea to take Dick with him, but having him with him could be the key getting inside.

"Yes," Thomas said after a long pause, "but we are going in with a plan. Before we go I want to know everything about this location, all the general facts, blueprint, cameras—"

"Yeah I do that all the time, but can I go with you inside right and not just in the Batmobile?"

"Get the information I asked first, as I said we need a plan. I also need you to—"

"Trace the number, even though it's probably a burner."

Thomas only nodded, "I am going to speak with Alfred about what we are doing and check in on Bruce."

"Yes sir," Dick said going up to the computer and starting to find the information Thomas asked for.

While Dick looked for the information Thomas took the piece of candy and ran it through the mass spectrometer.

* * *

"Nightwing, this is a serious mission if we are going to find out what happened to Bruce and the others. You are the only one who can go into this place without a second thought. I'm counting on you Dick." Batman said. There were down the street from the location, hidden in an alley so Dick would not be seen leaving the Batmobile. Thomas outside the Batmobile kneeling next to Dick speaking softly.

"You can trust me Batman, I'm ready for this."

"You have your escrima sticks—"

"Hidden. Ear piece," Dick pointed to it. "In and operational."

"I'm going to be right behind you. You go in through the front entrance, I am going to use a window. Try and get as much information recorded as you can."

"Yes, sir." Dick held back his smile of excitement, he knew the seriousness of this mission. He wanted to do well and prove himself in the field, instead of just behind the computer.

"Good luck, Nightwing."

"I won't disappoint you Batman," He said leaving the alley as Batman took to the rooftops, never taking his eyes off Dick once he got there.

Dick looked at the numbers on the building and he rolled down the street. "260…263…265…267..269.." He mumbled to himself. When he arrived in the right building it looked very ordinary, to the naked eye. To Dick, with all he had learned working with Batman and Robin, this was highly suspicious. He was just thankful that it was on the ground level and get in easily. Gotham wasn't the most wheelchair friendly city.

There was a small sign on the door at reading 'Gotham's Candy Shop'

"Are you seeing this?" Nightwing asked Batman. Dick was wearing glasses that recorded because he could not go in wearing a mask.

"I am," Batman said, not needing the video feed being across the street. "Go on, don't delay."

Dick reached forward and pushed the door open and wheeled in.

Thomas felt himself holding his breath, he hadn't been this nervous since he sent Bruce on his first solo mission, but then he was protected by his costume. Dick was in a hoodie, and it was obvious who he was. Once the boy went inside Batman jumped across to the roof of the building so that he could get in.

Dick looked around, the room had shelves lined with candy. The scent of all the candy mixed to get smelled amazing. He started to look closer at the jars, memorized by the colors.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young girl with tanned skin and very curly messy brown hair.

"Hi...yes...I got a text saying that I won a months supply of candy!" Dick flashed his brilliant smiled and his eyes almost sparkled.

"Oh! Congratulations..." she was searching for his name.

"My friends call me Dick, even the ones who like me. Just don't call me Ric."

"Well Dick, I'm Anaya. Danny is going to be excited to you."

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Danny Mac, he's the owner," She smiled. "Let me take you to see him."

Thomas was listening in, listening to his charismatic Dick was. He knew he was going to have to watch out for him, he was going to be quite the ladies man. But he was proud of Dick, he was a natural.

When Anaya opened the door it revealed a lookout deck that led down onto the floor. Dick looked down confused the building plans never showed a basement level.

 _"_ _Find out why the kids are here." Batman said via the com link._

Dick felt his heart race as a man approached them, he was a brightly colors suit with rainbow stripes on looked the boy up and down, never seeing him before. He waited a moment before continuing on.

"Hello! You must be our newest winner!" The man smiled widely. "Welcome to my factory! Come join me," he started to walk away.

"I hope this place has a lift otherwise I'm not going anywhere." Dick smiled.

"Of course, there is one just up a head," Danny said. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Dick.

He took it in his hand and looked it over. It was blue and green swirled. "Is there kiwi in it?" Dick asked.

"No kiwi, it's sour blue raspberry and sweet watermelon, it's a new combination, tell me what you think,"

 _"_ _Don't eat it," Batman said._

Danny lead him to the lift, while Anaya went back to the storefront.

"I'll try it when I get down, need my hands," Dick smiled. He was looking around trying to take note of everything he was seeing.

The lift was completely open and Dick could see the almost two dozen kids on the floor. Some of them looked familiar from Gotham Academy.

They got down on the floor Danny looked at Dick, waiting for him to have the candy. "Try the candy my boy," he was testing him now.

Batman tensed up. He wasn't liking the Danny Mac, not at all. He wanted to jump down from this shadowy hiding place and help Dick. But he knew he had to trust the boy, he showed no signs of needing help.

"Try the candy," Danny said, "you'd be the first."

"Mr. Mac," a boy called. "The job—"

"Not now," he said sharply.

Dick slipped his hand down to his pocket, he felt the lollipop, but his hand slipped lower to where he had his weapon hidden. "What job?" Dick asked.

"You've never had any of my candy have you?" Danny leaned forward, placing his hand on the armrests of Dick's wheelchair.

"Could you back up," Dick said his voice firm.

"What made you want to open the candy, not eat it, yet text number."

Dick's eyes narrowed "I said back up." His hands were on his weapons

"You're a smart boy. Maybe too smart."

Dick pressed the button on his escrima sticks making them longer, at the same time he moved his hands upward and connected with Danny's forearms then he pushed Danny back with his hands before Batman jumped from his hiding place to help out the boy out by knocking Danny out. Once he did that the kids on the floor started to look around confused.

"I had him!" Dick hissed.

Thomas had Danny tied up. "Now is not the time. Be sure to call me before talking to the police," Thomas said a little harsher than he intended.

Dick nodded, his heart racing as Thomas got to a higher point as more kids started to fill the room, coming from other areas.

"Everyone listen up!" Batman said gaining everyone's attention. "Do not leave! Do not eat any candy!"

"Squirt is that you?" Jason asked running over to Dick, ignoring everything Batman was saying.

"Jason?" Dick said, only half surprised he was there. "We-we should stay together…all of us…" Dick looked up trying to listen to what Thomas, or rather Batman was saying.

"I ain't leaving you, kid," Jason said ruffling Dick's hair before pushing Dick, "Who drove you? I know you have wheels, but this is too far for your wheels to go."

"I asked Alfred to take me to Tim's…he doesn't know I'm here…we should listen to Batman…"

"Well he's gone now, and some dorks listened to him and are now making up wait for the cops," Jason said hearing other kids not letting everyone leave.

"I should call Thomas…" Dick mumbled hearing the approaching sirens while pulling out his phone. He pulled up Thomas's number and called. "Thomas…it's Dick…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! it's been a while. Took me a little time to get my ideas typed up. Wanted to give a little time to shine while Bruce is out of commission.**

 **Thanks to everyone who had, read, subscribed, followed, and faved this fic.**


End file.
